Behind Those Hazel Eyes
by x.Myownway.x
Summary: Three years ago Kurt met Blaine at a party, after spending the night together all Kurt has to remember Blaine is a grey scarf and a beautiful baby boy named Devon. After spending three years trying to find Blaine to tell him he is a father, how will Blaine react to his new family when they finally meet? Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my new story and I am really excited about it, I have the first couple of chapters up and ready to post so will be posting them today I think :) **

**This story is a Blaine/Kurt Mpreg story, and it is the first time I have ever wrote this kinda story, so I'm nervous and excited XD If you don't like it, don't read, and if you have any constructive comments about what I can do better please let me know, or if you want a chat just message me lol XD **

**Thank you to Shelly for accepting the ride on this new adventure as my beta :D **

**Behind These Hazel Eyes**

**Prologue **

"Please go to sleep." Kurt sighed, his throat holding back a sob. He was tired, frustrated, and his head was pounding. Watery eyes blinked up at him. All Kurt wanted was for the screaming to stop, all he wanted was for those dark hazel eyes to stop staring at him as though he had all the answers. Kurt wished he did.

"Devon. Please stop crying I don't know what you want from me." Kurt rubbed his own eyes, not surprised to find tears there. Kurt ran a shaky hand through the mass of curls on his son's head. He loved them, loved how if he tugged it straight it would ping back into the perfect curl. "Your daddy has hair like yours." Kurt whispered, his fingers threading through it slowly. "And your eyes. You look so much like him."

At the mention of his dad, Devon stopped crying. Kurt hated talking about Blaine; he felt like he was giving his baby false hope, but he couldn't stop telling fairy tales about him. Wishing out loud for the life they could have had. Kurt kept playing with his hair, glad that it was calming him down. Half an hour later, those hazel eyes were closed and Kurt leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

"I love you, Devon." Kurt whispered. He stood up and walked over to his bed, curling up with the only thing he had to remember Blaine by; a stripy red and grey scarf.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 **

_*3 years ago* _

"Come on man, loosen up." Finn chuckled rubbing Kurt's shoulders. With a frustrated sigh, Kurt looked up at his step brother, one look telling him exactly how he felt. Finn just smiled back knowingly.

"You know these parties aren't my thing, Finn." Kurt crossed his arms over his chest, spending the night at one of Puck's friends parties was not his idea of a cozy night in. Thinking of the drama's he had to watch on television that night, or the books he could be losing himself into, or hell, even thinking about the depressingly boring Spanish essay he had to write that was waiting for him on his desk sounded better than being here. The music was too loud, and even though it felt as though there were hundreds of teenagers crammed into every room, no one there wanted to know him. The only people Kurt knew here were, Finn, Puck and Santana. None of whom really wanted to spend the evening babysitting him, even Finn was itching to go over to the drinks table and talk sports with the jocks who stood by it.

"And watching the Sound Of Music wasn't my thing either, you said if I watched it with you... You'd do something I wanted!" Finn argued. Though honestly, Finn had fallen asleep halfway through the film, though he was sure that Kurt had been too engrossed in what was happening on screen to hear the slight snoring coming from him.

"But I thought you meant watch a game or something." Kurt protested, he was determined to get his own way even though he knew he had already lost this battle.

"No, I mean probably would have but the season is over. And I thought this could be good for you." Finn said sheepishly. He just wanted his brother to fit in more, maybe if he tried to make some friends here it wouldn't be so bad for him at school.

"Uhuh." Kurt said dryly. There was nothing good about this, it was horrible, Kurt thought as he walked over to the drinks table trying to find one that didn't reek with alcohol.

"Try the punch," a slurred Noah draped an arm over his shoulder. Kurt figured he must have been drunk by now, why else would he touch him so affectionately in public?

"Has it got alcohol in?" Kurt asked and from the laugh he received in his face he knew the answer.

"Duh!" Puck laughed hysterically. Kurt rolled his eyes, the Sound Of Music was on for two hours max, a discreet look at the clock told him he had one hour and fifty eight minutes of the party left. "Try it though, it's amazing." Kurt sucked his lip and took another look at the welcomingly glistening red liquid in what looked to be an old fish bowl. Puck grabbed a red cup and poured him a drink. Kurt was just glad they didn't start singing 'red solo cup' again, because honestly, what was that song actually about?

Bringing the cup to his lips, Kurt took a hesitant sip; It was sweet and tasted of strawberries and before he knew it Kurt had downed the cup and a giggling Noah was giving him another.

"I totally told you it was awesome." Puck grinned, he patted his back before walking off, making a comment about finding a girl for the night.

Kurt stood awkwardly at the alcohol table wondering what he should do now, he looked around and sighed, everybody seemed to be with someone, they were laughing and dancing and Kurt had never felt so alone. Downing another cup of punch, Kurt wondered if Puck had been wrong about the alcohol content in the drink; there was no burn after it, just sweet goodness. He poured himself another glass and wandered out to the garden, it was a cool night and he thought there would be more people out there but it was just him. Kurt was thankful for that, he felt as though he could breathe again as he sat down on the wall looking up at the sky, he didn't know how long he sat out there, it felt like hours and he hoped it was time he could go home soon. The sound of music cut through the air, telling Kurt that someone had opened the door. He turned his head hoping he wouldn't see a bunch of jocks drunk and ready to kick his ass. Instead, he saw a guy around his age looking around the garden, when his eyes fell on Kurt he waved shyly.

"Mind if I join you? It's getting a bit sexual in there..." His voice was so soft, angelic that it sent shivers down Kurt's spine, even the way he brought his hand up to his head and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly made Kurt want to keep staring at him.

"Of course." Kurt said, surprised to find his voice. The angel came forward and sat beside him.

"I'm Blaine." He held out his hand and Kurt thought he must have won the lottery or something, no way could this handsome young boy want to actually touch him.

"Kurt." Kurt shook his hand, knowing he would never forget the silky touch of his skin for a very long time.

"You look just as out of place as I feel." Blaine smiled. "Did you get dragged here too?"

"Something like that," Kurt smiled, taking a sip from his cup. "I bribed my step brother into watching the Sound Of Music, and he told me I had to come here."

"That's such a good film, why would you need to bribe him into watching it?" Blaine laughed. Kurt couldn't believe that a boy his age had watched the Sound Of Music and actually enjoyed it!

"The only films Finn willingly watches are either staring Meghan Fox or are on skinimax." Blaine laughed again and Kurt knew he must have been sent down from Heaven just for him.

"Gross." Blaine smiled. "I'm from out of town and my cousin wanted to come and I didn't really have much choice." Blaine shrugged.

"We'll I'm sure it will get better for you." Kurt smiled over the rim of his cup, almost spitting out his drink when Blaine replied;

"I think it already has." Blaine smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all of your kind words, I was a little surprised at the response, please keep it coming :D **

**Thanks to Shelly for being her amazing self XD**

**Chapter 2 **

"No preschool daddy!" Devon declared as he jumped on his small bed, his Spiderman covers falling to the floor. Kurt still couldn't believe that his son was into Spiderman, there were so many things that made Kurt believe Devon was a minuture him; he loved clothes, loved looking at magazines and loved watching re-runs of Project Runway with him. Kurt didn't believe his father who told him Devon probably didn't understand what was going on in the show, or that when he was looking at magazines he only saw nice tops, he didn't know what the designers thought process was in making them. Yet Devon loved Spiderman. Kurt had given into his sons wishes and anything he saw of the red and blue hero, Devon owned. Kurt even liked playing pretend hereos with him, though Kurt loved doing anything with his son.

"And why not?" Kurt chuckled sitting down on the edge of the bed, Devon took this as his chance to jump in Kurt's lap. Kurt didn't mind just wrapped his arms around him, smiling when Devon wrapped his little arms around him too.

"Because I want to stay with you." Devon said, a confident nod of his head going with what he was saying. "I don't like daddy on his own." Kurt felt his heart ache at how considerate his son was. Devon had only a few months ago turned three yet Kurt was sure living in his son's head was a very nice old woman.

"Well." Kurt smiled settling him comfortably on his lap. "It's a good thing that you're only spending the morning at school isn't it? Daddy is going to come and get you at lunch time and then we are off to Lima. Do you remember who lives there?"

"Grandpa!" Devon grinned, clapping his hands excitedly. "And Uncle Finn!" He stood up on Kurt's lap and dived back onto the bed and continued to jump excitedly. "I go see my Finn!" Devon jumped off of the bed and looked proud of himself when he landed on his feet. Kurt chuckled and gave him a small round of applause making Devon giggle even more.

"Yes for your Grandpa's birthday, you have to make him a card remember?" Kurt smiled, making Devon's bed.

"I remember." Devon grinned. "Okay Daddy! Let's get dressed." Devon ran towards his closet, Kurt quick on his heels. The last time he had let Devon loose in his closet two very expensive pairs of baby chinos hadn't made it.

"Uniform for preschool." Kurt smiled pulling out the simple grey shorts and a white polo shirt with a read eagle on. It wasn't a posh preschool, but it was nice and Devon liked it and that was all that mattered to Kurt. At first he had felt bad that he couldn't afford a private school for Devon to go to, he wanted the best for his little boy but his father had reminded him that he hadn't gone to a fancy school and he had turned out more than okay.

"I can wear my jeans to the party!" Devon announced loudly as he pulled his pyjamas down, almost tripping over in the process. "Can we match?" He giggled and grabbed his underwear. Kurt quickly helping him put them on the right way. Once Devon had his shorts on he cuddled up to Kurt's leg. Kurt smiled and played with his hair softly.

"Anything you like." Kurt smiled carrying him to the bathroom. "What do we do in here?" Kurt asked.

"Toilet." Devon giggled, not quite pronouncing the word properly. It sounded as though he was saying toy-let.

"That's right." Kurt smiled, he settled him on the toilet as he brushed his teeth and got ready for the day. Devon announced that he was all done and flushed the chain, he stood up on his red steps and reached for his toothbrush and brushed his teeth. Kurt guiding him slightly so he wouldn't make a mess. Kurt did not want a repeat of Devon writing with toothpaste on the mirror again.

"I think we're all ready to go now." Kurt smiled, he had changed into a pair of grey jeans and a simple red shirt, since having Devon he hadn't been able to afford as many designer clothes as he would like, and not to mention Devon enjoyed doing arts and craft and until they sold attractive adult aprons, then Kurt would have to accept that he had to wear cheaper - yet still fashionable clothes. At least until Devon learned that paint is to stay on paper and not on expensive Alexander McQueen jeans.

"I think so too." Devon nodded, he put his shoes on by himself and took hold of his dad's hand and they walked to the pre-school.

"Don't forget to make Grandpa a card, okay?" Kurt smiled once they were inside.

"I won't Daddy." Devon grinned, he looked over at the art table and was bouncing on his feet to go over.

"Have fun." Kurt chuckled, he pressed a kiss to Devon's cheek and watched him run off. Kurt smiled and walked out of the building, he headed back to his apartment and sat on the sofa, there wasn't much to do without Devon around. He put his music on and started to tidy up. The apartment was small and perfect for the two of them. They both had their own rooms which were reasonably sized, two bathrooms, a nice lounge and a large kitchen. Kurt missed his childhood home, but he knew this was a nice house for his son to call home.

Once everything was done he packed their bags, enough clothes for the weekend but a little more, they always ended up staying longer than they planned. Kurt had taken two weeks off of work. He didn't have a glamorous job, he was a retail manager at a department store, he had good hours and it was a good income for himself and Devon. Kurt grabbed the new Spiderman rucksack he had brought for Devon with new colouring books and pens for the airplane.

Kurt glanced at the clock and shrugged, he could go and pick Devon up now and treat him to lunch and ice-cream before their flight. He couldn't wait to go and see his dad and everyone back home, and he knew Devon couldn't either.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this. You are all as sweet as Devon. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and for those of you who asked or are thinking it, yes Blaine will turn up at some point during the story (i know when, la-la-la) **

**It's 5am, been up for ages so I thought i could post this now. :D I might even write some more now too. **

**Thanks again to a very organised Shelly :)**

Chapter 3

Devon is quiet when Kurt picks him up from pre-school. He shows him the several drawings he did for his grandpa, the three he did for his Uncle Finn and the most glittery one he did for Kurt. Kurt takes it with a smile, he's kept every single picture, scribble, cutting, painting, that Devon has ever done. They're in a box under his bed, all being kept safe just in case he ever sees Blaine again, and just in case Blaine wants to see them. Kurt really hopes that he'll find Blaine one day, and the curly haired boy from his past would want to see all of his son's artwork.

"Devon, do you want sprinkles on your burger?" Kurt asks as they walk to the ice-cream van. Devon nods automatically and that's how Kurt knows something is wrong. Kurt sometimes thinks that Devon must be a relation to Rachel, because like his high school best friend his son has a constant need to prove people wrong and show off his own amazingness. It took five minutes of Kurt staring at his son, he could practically see the cogs turning in his little brain.

"Wait, Daddy what did you say?" Devon frowned looking up at him.

"I asked if you wanted sprinkles on your ice cream." Kurt smiled.

"I think you said burger." Devon said, frowning his eyebrows forward and staring up at his dad.

"I was just testing to see if you were paying attention." Kurt smiled, running a hand through his dark curls. "You okay kiddo?" Kurt asked gently, using the same pet name his own dad used on him that made him feel better.

"I think so." Devon sighed, crossing his arms around himself. Kurt waited patiently for him, knowing he would talk again soon. "Bastian said something mean."

"What did he say?" Kurt asked, his anger rising thinking about the meerkat-faced looking kid that ate too much sand and spoke with too much attitude.

"Said I had a silly name." Devon mumbled looking down, his eyes tearing up.

Kurt shook his head and picked him up, he wrapped his arms around him tightly and rubbed his back soothingly. "Your name is not silly Devon. Do you know why?" Devon shook his head against Kurt's shoulder, his tears slipping against Kurt's shirt. "Because your name comes from your daddy. And your daddy is not silly."

"Daddy Blaine?" Devon blinked, emphasizing the middle of Blaine's name.

"Yes, daddy Blaine Devon Anderson." Kurt smiled, he could tell that Devon had calmed down now. "So it's not silly is it?"

"No. It's not." Devon sniffled. "Why would Bastian say it?" Kurt continued to rub his son's back, it was cute how he couldn't quite pronounce Sebastian.

"Because he's a little sh..."

"What would you boys like?" Kurt was glad that the ice-cream man had cut him off, he knew he shouldn't show his emotions like that in front of his son, but he couldn't stand this Sebastian kid, it wasn't the first time that Devon had come home from pre-school upset because of him.

"I want a sprinkle ice cream!" Devon giggled, his mood lightened now. "Not a sprinkle burger. My daddy was silly."

"We have chocolate ice-cream, vanilla, strawberry, bubble gum, raspberry..." As the grey haired man listed the ice cream flavours Devon's eyes went wide.

"That's a lot of ice-cream." Devon breathed once the man had finished. Kurt put him down so he could scan all of the ice creams in the window and he decided on the raspberry one because it was bright pink, he also decided that Kurt should have the bubble gum one because it was blue. "With all the sprinkles!" Devon added. Kurt nodded towards the man and he has two very bright ice creams in his hands within minutes.

"We have half an hour before we have to head to the airport, so we can sit here." Kurt smiled and gestured for Devon to slide into the seats. Devon chose a seat that was supposed to look like a taxi and started to play with the pretend steering wheel. Kurt smiled watching him, he looked so happy. He couldn't wait for his family to see just how amazing he had become in the months they had been apart.

"It's melting Daddy. Give." Devon made grabby hands towards Kurt, and Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Please." Devon added quickly.

"Okay, here." Kurt smiled and handed it to him as he was sitting beside him.

The two ate their ice-creams in companionable silence, and Kurt was relieved just how neat his son was eating. "Let's go now." Devon decided once he was finished. "I want to go and see Grandpa."

"I bet Grandpa is waiting for you at the airport already." Kurt chuckled, he grabbed a packet of baby wipes from his bag and wiped his son's hands and face.

"I miss him lots." Devon pouted.

"I know, so do I." Kurt smiled, he took his hand and they hailed a cab and headed to the airport.

"When we're in the sky we can see our house." Devon declared as he climbed onto Kurt's lap in the car.

"We can?" Kurt chuckled, strapping him in beside him. "We'll have to have extra good eyesight then."

"We do, cause we eat our carrots." Devon giggled and snuggled against him, he let out a long yawn and Kurt knew that the minute they were in the sky the only thing Devon would be seeing was his eyelids as he slept. Yawning himself, Kurt thought maybe he would join him.


	5. Chapter 5

Woah! You guys are absolutely amazing :D I can't believe how many of you are reading this :D It's like the best early birthday present ever!

I wrote this at like 4am, so I hope it's okay. Thanks to Shelly for putting up with my sleepy behaviour lol :) Should have more up tomorrow :D

Chapter 4

"There's Grandpa!" Devon shouted, he was currently trying to climb up onto Kurt's shoulders as he scanned the busy crowd of the airport arrival terminal. "Granpa!" Devon shouted.

Kurt chuckled, his son was very cute but he was making it very hard for Kurt to pull their bags and hold him at the same time. As soon as Kurt had sights of Burt, he put his son down and watched as he ran into his arms. "Granpa!" Devon cheered excitedly as Burt picked him up. Kurt stood back and watched the two of them for a few moments, his heart swelling when he saw how happy and relaxed they both looked.

"Got a hug for your old man?" Burt smiled, settling Devon comfortably on his hip with one arm as he held the other out for Kurt. Forgetting that he was in an airport surrounded by people, Kurt rushed into his father's arms and just held him. "Missed you kiddo."

"Missed you Dad." Kurt sighed, he pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before pulling away, smiling softly. He grabbed his bags and headed out to the car with them. Devon was talking endlessly about everything and anything that popped into his head. So far he hadn't even been with his Grandpa for more then five minutes but had told him everything about his new back pack, to his new colouring book inside.

"Maybe we can do some when we get in?" Burt chuckled, he loved listening to his grandson talk. He was a good speaker for his age, but then again so was Kurt when he was Devon's age. As he buckled Devon in the back seat of the car, he couldn't believe how much he had grown. He was tall, he was a good size in weight, and he seemed so happy. Truthfully, Burt had been worried when Kurt said he wanted to take Devon and go and live in New York, he had understood the reasons but he had worried that his son wouldn't be able to do it on his own. But like always, Kurt proved him wrong "I'm proud of you." Burt whispered to Kurt who was watching them with an odd smile.

"You are?" Kurt frowned, his cheeks glowing pink at the compliment.

"Every day I'm proud of you." Burt said, squeezing his shoulder softly. "Come on, Finn should be home by now."

"How is he?" Kurt asked, watching as his dad started to drive. Just being in the car with him made him smile, he was home now.

"He's good, he's decided what he wants to do with his life so that's something." Burt chuckled.

"What's that then?" Kurt asked curiously.

"I'll let him tell you." Burt smiled. Kurt nodded and turned back to see his son staring out the window, an excited look on his face.

"You okay?" Kurt laughed.

"Uh-huh." Devon nodded, giving Kurt the thumbs up he pressed his face against the window trying to get a better look of everything.

Kurt and Burt exchanged fond smiles at his antics. "How about later Daddy gives you a tour of the town?"

"Okay." Devon grinned. "And maybe a park?"

"Maybe a park." Kurt chuckled.

Kurt grinned as he walked into his old house. Finn had been busy; there were balloons everywhere, two banners were hanging on the wall, one for Burt saying happy birthday the other was home-made and said 'Hey Devon!' in Finn's messy handwriting.

"D for me!" Devon clapped and jumped over to Finn, kicking as many balloons as he could in the process.

"Told you I'd make you a banner." Finn grinned, picking his nephew up.

Devon smiled happily and wrapped his arms and legs around him tightly. "Thank you." Devon whispered against him, the two words melting into one.

"Welcomes." Finn smiled, content in just holding him for a few minutes. He turned to Kurt and smiled sheepishly. "Too much?" He grinned nervously.

"No. It's perfect." Kurt smiled and hugged his brother, rolling his eyes when he felt Devon pat his head.

"My time with Finn Finn." Devon pouted and pushed his head away a little.

Chuckling, Kurt pulled back and poked his tongue out at Devon. "My turn with Grandpa then?"

"Then we swap." Devon grinned. "Sharing."

"I can live with that. Be good." Kurt smiled and headed into the kitchen where his dad was making drinks.

"How have you been dad?" Kurt asked, sitting on the counter.

Burt watched his son and how casually he placed himself upon the counter as though he hadn't even left. "I've been good. Been eating healthy, the garage is good. Carol is amazing. Finn is almost moved out."

"Almost?" Kurt laughed.

"Almost. Just when we think he's moved into Rachel's place they have a fight and he's back for a few days."

"Ah young love." Kurt grinned.

"What about you? Any love..."

"No." Kurt smiled cutting him off. "I haven't found him yet."

"This Blaine kid?" Burt sighed.

"Dad, he's not just this Blaine kid. He's Devon's father."

"And you met him for one night, yes he gave you this amazing child but you can't live your life waiting for someone who might come back into it."

"I can't believe that he won't." Kurt whispered. "For Devon's sake."

"I know." Burt nodded, he understood, he really did.

Kurt looked down, he felt awkward now. He took the drink his dad handed him mumbling a quiet thank you and took a sip.

"How's work?" Burt asked, changing the subject.

"It's good. We got a new clothing line in and it's not that awful." Kurt smiled. "It's okay though, I have good hours and I get a nice discount for Devon and he loves their jeans."

"Uh-huh." Burt grinned. "He's going to be a mini you isn't he?"

"I think he already is." Kurt grinned.

"So, dad tells me you have a new career path..." Kurt smiled as he settled on the sofa beside Finn. Devon is sleeping soundly beside him, one arm sprawled over the arm of the chair, the other wrapped in Finn's shirt.

"Yeah." Finn blushed. "I...I think I want to be a teacher."

"You do? That's great, Finn." Kurt smiled, giving his brother's hand a gentle squeeze. "I think you'd be an absolutely amazing teacher."

"Really?" Finn grinned.

"I know so." Kurt nodded. "What does Rachel think?"

"She's not too pleased that I've chosen to go to college three years later." Finn sighed.

Kurt nodded, he could just hear the rants his friend would probably have spent most nights screaming at Finn. He made a mental note to talk to her about it when he saw her tomorrow. "I think you need to follow your heart, Finn."

"Me too." Finn smiled. Kurt nodded, not really knowing what else to say, he just settled against him a little more and hummed when Finn put a movie on, his dad sitting on the arm chair beside him.

Kurt smiled, he was home.


	6. Chapter 6

happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me :D I can picture Devon singing happy birthday (which is odd because ya know he isn't real...) But he looks so cute. He'll have to sing happy birthday to Burt in the next chapter. *ramble over*

Small little bit of fluff because hey why not :D

Thank you to my over worked beta Shelly who made my day today :D

Chapter 5

"And I made this!" Devon grinned bouncing from one foot to another. After his nap, Devon had announced that it was time for him to give his cards to his grandpa.

"It's amazing." Burt grinned, he stared at the smiling face his grandson had drawn him and knew he would find a special place for it on the fridge and that's exactly what he said to him.

Just as Devon went to show Carol the picture he made for her the doorbell rang, "I'll get it." Kurt smiled and hopped up. Devon watched him slowly before turning back to his grandpa.

Kurt had barely opened the door before he had his arms full of a screeching Rachel. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too." Kurt grinned picking her up.

"You look all grown up." Rachel grinned staring at him.

"Oh yes because a person can change in three months." Kurt chuckled.

"You know what I mean." Rachel said softly. "You're okay?"

"I'm more than okay." Kurt promised. He felt guilty that everyone worried about him but he knew living in New York was the best thing for them. "Now, me and you need quiet words later."

"What About? Is Devon okay?" Rachel worried.

"He's fine." Kurt smiled. "You're staying for dinner right?"

"Of course." Rachel frowned.

"Then we will talk after. Now come on." Kurt pulled Rachel into the living room and she was instantly jumped on by Devon.

"Aunts Rachel." Devon grinned.

"Hello handsome." Rachel smiled picking him up and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek making the younger boy giggle hysterically.

"I didn't make you a picture." Devon gasped, his bottom lip wobbling. He couldn't believe he forget his aunty Rachel.

"That's okay." Rachel said softly. "How about you sing me a song instead?"

"Would you really like that?" Devon grinned. "I can do that!" He pushed Rachel onto the sofa with a grin. "Daddy!"

"Yes kiddo?" Kurt smiled and picked Devon up.

"Will you help me?" Devon whispered. "We can do a show." Devon sounded so excited about it and Kurt couldn't say no.

"Of course. What song?" Kurt smiled.

"We can do..." Devon rocked against him as he thought of the perfect song before whispering it into his dad's ear. Kurt nodded and knelt beside Devon. "It's like we have a real audience and not just our teddies."

Kurt nodded and looked up at his family blushing, he didn't know why he was so nervous. The whole room had seen him perform so many times, but playing and being with Devon he couldn't help but feel the added pressure.

"And hit it!" Devon giggled and he and his dad started to sing the flying saucer song, doing the actions and Devon running around Kurt as he screamed 'whoooosh' at the end of the song they both took a bow and received a loud applause.

"Did you like?" Devon asked climbing on Rachel's lap.

"I loved it. Thank you. Though I didn't expect that song." Rachel smiled.

"Wellme and daddy do sing songs that are not about space men. But I like that one."

"What other songs do you sing?" Rachel grinned.

As Devon spoke to Rachel excitedly about music, Kurt sat beside Finn who was grinning at him. "What's your deal?"

"You look happy." Finn smiled.

"That's because I am." Kurt smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

So my birthday present to you is an extra installment. :D

More up over the next few days I'm sure :D

Thanks to Shelly for her amazing response to this chapter :D

Chapter 6

"I've had a super day." Devon grinned as he walked with his dad, they were going on a little tour around the town. Kurt had thought Devon was getting far too excited, and he knew his son wouldn't be able to get any sleep tonight if he didn't clear his head.

"I'm glad." Kurt smiled. He had a super day too. It was weird how much he missed his family, he spoke to them all every day but seeing them, holding them, it made him feel as though he hadn't spoken to them in years.

"Why did you and Aunty Rachel go and talk in quiet voices?" Devon asked, trying to hide a yawn as he walked a little slower than he normally did.

"We had grown up things to talk about." Kurt sighed. He had asked Rachel why she wasn't supportive of Finn, she had instantly become defensive and as much as Kurt didn't want to start a fight he knew he had to tell Rachel the truth. He told her that she was selfish, Finn did nothing but support her in everything she did, it was her turn to return the favour. Of course Rachel hadn't liked that and had made an excuse and left.

"Finn looked funny." Devon giggled quietly. "Up?" Devon stopped walking and held his arms up for Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes but picked Devon up, it had been a long day for him and he knew how tired he must be.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, picking his pace up and heading to the high street.

"When you went to talk to Rachel." Devon yawned. "His face looked funny."

"Oh." Kurt chuckled. "How about we get a hot chocolate and then go to bed?"

"We can sleep here?" Devon frowned.

"No silly. We can sleep back at Grandpa's," Kurt smiled. Devon nodded slowly. Kurt knew he must be tired because he didn't argue when he called him silly.

The Lima Bean was just as Kurt remembered, the aroma was strong and made Kurt's mouth water. "This is where Daddy and Mercedes came every day after school." Kurt smiled to Devon who was looking around curiously.

"There's no toys." Devon frowned.

"No, when I was at big school. I didn't need any toys."

"Oh. I like toys." Devon nodded.

Kurt smiled at the barista who asked for their orders. Kurt ordered himself a latte and Devon a hot chocolate. Devon grinned at the lady behind the counter and she found him to be cute and handed him a free biscuit. "I got a girlfriend." Devon giggled as Kurt sat him at a table before grabbing their drinks.

Kurt rolled his eyes and sat beside Devon who melted against him. "We see Cedes tomorrow?" Devon grinned.

"We do." Kurt smiled. "She's excited, she's got you lots of presents apparently."

"That's good." Devon nodded.

"It is?"

"It is." Devon giggled.

"And we are going to the park tomorrow for a picnic." Kurt smiled.

"With my Cedes?"

"Yes." Kurt nodded, he loved the bond between his son and godmother.

"Well good." Devon grinned.

Kurt drank his coffee in a comfortable silence as his son stared out of the window. Kurt couldn't believe how much he had changed since he was in school. He was so much more confident now, so much more himself and he knew it was because of his son.

"Daddy." Devon said, poking Kurt's knee.

"Yeah kiddo?"

"I gotta toilet." Devon yawned.

"Okay." Kurt took his hand and led him to the bathroom. Devon hadn't been potty trained long and Kurt was proud of how well his son was doing. Kurt stared at his reflection in the mirror as his son went to the toilet, he looked older, his face looked thinner but more defined, he looked happy. He smiled to himself and soon felt arms around his legs. "All done?"

"All done." Devon nodded, Kurt picked him up so that Devon could wash his hands. "Let's go finish our coffee." Devon giggled excitedly.

"Okay." Kurt smiled. Devon was put down and he instantly ran ahead. Kurt walked after him quickly. "Slow down!" Kurt called, but it was too late. Before Kurt could blink he heard his son scream in pain. "Devon!" Kurt rushed over, his son was on the floor, his shirt dripping wet. He had run straight into a customer causing them to spill coffee over themselves and over Devon. "Shit, Devon." Kurt slid to his knees and picked him up.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see him." A voice said somewhere from above him, but Kurt was too preoccupied trying to calm Devon down. "His arm is really bad, let me drive you to the hospital."

Kurt blinked at those words and looked down at Devon and his arm that was burning red. He nodded mutely and picked Devon up. "Come on baby, you're being so brave." Devon just sniffled against him.

"I'm so sorry." The man repeated. Kurt nodded and looked up at the soft brown eyes, he couldn't help but be reminded of Blaine. There was something about him. "Let's get to the hospital."

"Okay, thank you." Kurt whispered, he could feel Devon trembling against him and walked out a little faster.

"It's the least I could do." The man assured him. "My name's Kevin by the way."

"I'm Kurt, this is my son, Devon." When Kevin led him to the car he sat in the back holding Devon close trying to calm him down.

"Huh." Kevin mused, mostly to himself but Kurt had heard.

"What?" Kurt frowned.

"I've heard a lot about a boy named Kurt, that's all." As the car started, Devon jerked in Kurt's arms and screamed as his arm brushed against Kurt's shirt. Kurt was too busy trying to calm Devon down to think about what Kevin had said.


	8. Chapter 8

I can't believe that you guys have reviewed so much :D You do not actually get how happy this makes me feel XD

I had a little case of writers block the past couple of days, I'm going to put it down to birthday excitement and just for once in my life having a little bit of a social life. You'll be pleased to know I'm now back to being my lonely self at home, so should hopefully write more :D Though my internet is on the blink so I'm not sure how frequent my posts will be... I'll do my best though :D

Thanks to Shelly for having amazing timing and getting back to me as quick as she did :D If it wasn't for her it would not have been posted for a few more days!

Chapter 7

Kurt's a mess, he honestly doesn't know how Devon is being so calm. He had stopped crying as soon as they had gotten to the hospital, a kind nurse named Nancy had calmed him down, giving him a lollipop and the promise of having stickers once she was finished looking at his arm.

"It's going to be okay, we are going to put it in a cooling bandage, and then your daddy will put some cream on it in the morning and it won't hurt anymore."

"Okay," Devon nodded. He knew his dad would take great care of him. "Sticker?" Devon whispered tiredly, Nancy had just finished tidying up the bandage, she grabbed him a sheet of stickers that said 'I was brave today' and placed one on Devon's shirt. Devon grinned at it and looked up at Nancy. "Can my daddy have one too? He's been brave."

"Of course." She chuckled, she took one off and handed it to Devon.

"Here daddy." Devon smiled and put it on his shirt. "We match."

"We match." Kurt breathes, relieved that Devon was okay. "Thank you."

"Thank you Nancy." Devon yawned.

"That's okay, you two take care. I think you're off to bed now."

"I think so too." Devon yawned again making Kurt and Nancy both laugh.

Kurt thanked Nancy again before walking out of the room, carrying Devon in his arms. His son was already falling asleep against him.

"How is he? Is he okay?" Kevin asked the minute he saw them coming out. Kevin had been waiting anxiously for them, he felt so guilty about burning the boy.

"He's okay. Got some cream." Kurt smiled awkwardly. He hasn't expected Kevin to stay, despite how many times the older man had said he would.

"Good. I'm so sorry."

"Wasn't your fault." Kurt said again, trying to reassure them. Devon shouldn't have been running. But no matter how many times kurt had said that to Kevin, he still thought it was his fault.

"Let me drive you home." Kevin offered, he was already making his way to the exit.

"You don't have to." Kurt said, though he felt so tired he didn't know how he would be able to get home on his own.

"I do. Now come on." Kevin smiled, leading Kurt to his car.

"Okay, thank you." Kurt whispered.

They were silent as they got in the car, Kurt sat back in the back seat as Devon had fallen fast asleep against him and he didn't want to wake him up.

"Hey Kurt, can I ask you something?" Kevin said, a question had been running through his mind since he saw him at the coffee shop.

"Course." Kurt nodded.

"It's probably a long shot, I mean it's been three years but... Do you know someone named Blaine?"

Kurt froze. Blaine! He didn't know what to say, after years of trying to find Blaine he thought that he had made him up, and he was sure other people were starting to believe he had made him up as well. "You know Blaine?" Kurt whispered, not trusting his voice.

"Yeah, he's my cousin." Kevin grinned, unaware of the mixed emotions running through the boy in the back seat. "After the party he spoke about you non stop, he went on vacation and was determined to come back and find you."

"I looked." Kurt gasps. "He really tried to look for me?"

"Yes. He was driving us crazy." Kevin laughed, as he stopped at the red light he turned back and frowned at Kurt. "Are you okay? Why are you crying?" He frowned.

"I..." Kurt wiped his eyes, he was happy. "I need you to give Blaine something for me."

"Of course, what is it?" Kevin smiled.

"I need you to give him a letter." Kurt whispered looking down at Devon. He needed Blaine to know about Devon. He needed Blaine in his life not just for his son, but for him as well.


	9. Chapter 9

So sorry for the delay. I've had these two chapters ready to post but because my internet is being so rubbish I didn't have the chance to. But now I am at my aunt's house using her internet so I shall post two chapters for you. The next updates probably won't be until Next week as i am away for the weekend but will probably be writing like crazy :D

Thanks to Shelly for being my muse :)

Chapter 8

Kurt stared at his son through watery eyes. Today had been emotionally exhausting yet he couldn't sleep. Once he had returned from the hospital he explained in a rush what had happened, promising to explain properly in a minute, he had rushed to his bedroom and written a letter to Blaine. He had so much to say yet he couldn't find the words, he added his phone number and address and then handed it to Kevin who had been waiting patiently for him. Kevin had assured him he would drop the letter off now. Kurt hadn't mentioned Devon being his son, but he had a feeling Kevin already knew. There was no way Kevin couldn't see Blaine in the young boy.

"Everything is going to be okay," Kurt whispered. He had just finished talking to his dad about everything that had happened. Burt had gone into full panic mode, wanting to make Carol check Devon's arm straight away just to make sure it was okay. Kurt was glad Carol said she would check in the morning, this had calmed his dad down immediately. When Kurt had mentioned Blaine, his dad had gone quiet. Kurt wasn't too sure what the silence meant but before his dad walked out of the room he had put a hand on his shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Those words were going round and round in Kurt's head.

"Whatever is meant to be will be." Kurt breathes, stroking his fingers slowly through Devon's curls. Devon turned against him in his sleep and snuggled closer against him, his breath tickling against Kurt's skin. "We're going to be okay now, no matter what happens." Kurt promised. He pressed a kiss to Devon's temple and then fell asleep against him.

-x-

Blaine groaned when he heard banging on his door, he turned his head and looked at the clock. It was almost midnight. Cursing, he made his way to the door ready to scream at whoever it was. But once he opened it and saw Kevin standing there practically bouncing from foot to foot he knew something important must have happened.

"Blaine! I found him!" Kevin screamed, practically pushing him inside and rushing into the sitting room.

"Found who?" Blaine frowned, running a hand tiredly through his curls. He followed his cousin into the sitting room and curled up on his favourite arm chair.

"Kurt. I found him!" Kevin grinned.

Blaine gasped. Kurt. It had been almost a year since he thought about him. He had been certain he would find him, that they had something and once they met again their love would spark. But as the third year passed he had given up on the amazingly dressed boy from the party. "You found him..."

"I bumped into him at a coffee shop. Something happened and as we were in the hospital I was like I know this kid!"

"Kid?" Blaine shook his head. Maybe Kevin had been drinking and this was all some big confusion.

"I think you need to read this!" Blaine frowned as Kevin thrust an envelope in his hands. "I'll give you some time." Kevin patted his hair, still grinning like the cat that not only had the milk but had the whole cow.

Blaine opened the envelope slowly and raised an eyebrow when a picture fell out. Picking it up slowly, Blaine couldn't believe what he was seeing. In his hands was a picture of Kurt, his beautiful Kurt, pale porcelain skin, blue shining eyes, his lips perfect in a smile. In his arms was a young boy, no older then two. He had messy brown curls and hazel eyes, he was wearing a polo shirt and a bow tie and was waving excitedly at the camera.

Blaine didn't need to read the letter. As he stared at the little boy in the picture he knew exactly what would be on the paper.

He was a dad.

Blaine Anderson was a father. He had a son. A beautiful son. Blaine grabbed the letter, needing to read it, needing to find out how to contact Kurt.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to Shelly for being my amazing beta and making me grin with her beta's note :D

Chapter 9

Devon groaned loudly when he woke up. He rubbed his eyes and patted the bed beside him. His daddy wasn't there. He looked around and saw the bathroom door was open and heard the shower. That's where daddy was. Devon sat up a little more thinking about the noise that had woken him. He turned and looked at the vibrating phone on his dad's pillow. Devon picked it up and sucked his lip. It was always Finn or Rachel who called.

"Hello!" Devon answered cheerfully, maybe it was Finn saying he wanted pancakes today! Devon had watched Kurt answer the phone many times and enjoyed swiping his finger to answer it.

"Erm hi, is Kurt there?" It wasn't Mercedes or Finn. Devon pouted.

"He's in the shower." Devon answered, he climbed out of the bed and winced as his arm hurt.

"Okay. I'll call back." The voice said and then the phone went off. Devon shrugged and carried it into the bathroom where his daddy was wrapping a towel around himself.

"Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" Kurt smiled when he saw him. He had expected Devon to wake up in the middle of the night in pain but he had stayed asleep later than normal.

"My arm hurts a little." Devon answered honestly. "But I'm okay." Devon wrapped himself around Kurt and sighed happily.

"Good. Your arm will be better soon." Kurt promised kissing his head. "Why have you got my phone, did you want to watch something?"

"Was ringing." Devon smiled. "For Kurt and then hung up."

"Okay." Kurt breathed. His heart racing, maybe it had been Blaine. "Did they leave a name?"

"No." Devon frowned. "Said he will call back because you were in the shower." Devon nodded.

"Okay. But what has daddy said about answering his phone?" Kurt said softly

"Only if there's a picture." Devon mumbled. "Sorry Daddy."

"That's okay. Just don't do it again." Kurt played with his hair softly. "Come on, let's get you showered. We have a date with Mercedes today."

"I have to look my best!" Devon grinned.

Kurt smiled and took Devon's bandage off gently. His skin was raised and red and looked sore. Devon just grinned at him and said it was okay, but he winced a little when he put the cream on. After a quick shower, Kurt got Devon dressed in his smart jeans and a nice polo shirt that Mercedes had bought him for his third birthday three months ago. Kurt had pulled on his skinny jeans and a knitted sweater. He was distracting himself with Devon's hair when his phone rang again. Kurt grabbed it quickly, he didn't know the number.

"Go and see Grandpa, tell him about your adventure to the hospital." Devon nodded excitedly and rushed out of the room.

Kurt stared at the phone before taking a shaky breath. "Hello?"

"K-Kurt..." Kurtrecognized Blaine's voice straight away. He sounded scared and nervous but just as angelic as when they first met.

"I can't believe it's you." Blaine said, a nervous laugh escaping his mouth.

"I've been looking... I... You read my letter?" Kurt bit as his lip nervously. Maybe that's why he was phoning, to tell him he wanted nothing to do with him.

"I did. I have so many questions. So much... I... Can I meet him, Kurt?"

"You want..." Kurt smiled tearily. "I want you to meet your son so much. It's all I've ever wanted."

"I'm...I'm scared." Blaine admitted quietly.

"What of?" Kurt frowned, he was the one who was terrified.

"He might not like me." Blaine breathed.

"He loves you. You're his dad." Kurt promised. "I... We're meeting an old friend today, you could join us... I'd like to see you first and then I'll introduce you to Devon."

"Okay." Blaine smiled. "I can't believed you named him Devon."

"I wanted him to have something from you."

"Thank you." Blaine whispered.

"Meet at the Lima Bean at about twelve?"

"Okay. Kurt... How's his arm?"

"He's okay." Kurt smiled, he couldn't believe how worried and genuine Blaine sounded. He knew this was going to be okay.

"Okay good. When Kevin told me.. I..."

"He's okay, he's strong. I was more scared then he was."

"Are you okay now?" Blaine asked softly.

"A bit overwhelmed, but I'm okay."

"I just want you to know something. In your letter it said that you were scared I'd take him from you, that's never going to happen. Please believe that Kurt. I want...I'm terrified but I want to be part of his life, but I'll never take him."

"Thank you." Kurt whispered, he didn't know when he had started to cry but he wiped his eyes quickly, he didn't want Devon to come up and see him crying.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asked, he could hear something wasn't right.

"Just... I've missed you." Kurt whispered.

"Missed you too." Blaine smiled against the phone.

"Daddy daddy daddy!" Devon screamed running up the stairs. "Grandpa said he wants you!"

"Okay, I'm coming." Kurt smiled. "I'll see you later?"

"See you later." Blaine breathed before ending the call.

Kurt sighed and picked Devon up before walking downstairs. It was going to be an amazing day today, he just knew it.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you to the amazing reviews! I can't believe how many this has got! I thought no one would actually read it, and last time i looked i had almost 100 reviews :D You guys are all amazing. And I just want to cuddle you!

To the person who suggested i do a flashback to Kurt finding out he's pregnant i shall do this :) Thanks

Thanks also to Shelly for getting this back to me, if it wasn't for her speedyness you would have been waiting till Monday!

Chapter 10

"There she is! Can I run?" Devon grinned, he could see Mercedes and he wanted to give her a cuddle.

"Go for it" Kurt smiled. He could see Mercedes and knew nothing could happen to Devon on the way so left him to run forward slightly. As he watched him go he couldn't help but think of Blaine and how nervous he was. He had a small box of Devon's things with him to give to Blaine, from his scan pictures, to his school photos and drawings and collages Kurt thought Blaine might want.

All he could hope was for the meeting to go well.

Devon and Mercedes came skipping up to him and he forgot about Blaine for a few seconds as he caught up with his best friend. They headed towards a small cafe, it was perfect because it had a games area for Devon where Kurt would be able to see him.

"So what's got your head in the clouds? Or should I say who?" Mercedes smiled as she settled in the booth.

Kurt took a deep breath and looked up at her. "I found Blaine."

"Baby daddy Blaine?" Mercedes gasped.

"The one and only. I met his cousin yesterday, he asked if I knew a Blaine and then I gave him a letter to give to him and Blaine called this morning."

"You... Okay... Wow." Mercedes nodded. "So what happened?"

"I'm meeting him at the Lima Bean at twelve. I figured you'd be okay watching Devon for a bit. I should have checked."

"Of course I will watch him." Mercedes promised, she took Kurt'shand and squeezed it tightly.

"Thank you." Kurt sighed. "I just want to talk to him first. I don't want to get Devon excited about seeing him if it turns out Blaine doesn't want to know."

"He'll want to know. He'd be a fool no to" Mercedes smiled.

"So I was thinking I'd go and meet him and then I'll call you and find out where you are and I'll bring Blaine."

"Do you want me to leave once he's here?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt shook his head. "I need you there." Kurt whispered.

"Then that's where I'll be." Mercedes smiled.

Devon came running back over to their table, "can I have a milkshake?"

"What do you say?" Mercedes pouted.

"Pretty please." He giggled.

"Go and ask the lady at the counter." She grinned handing him the money. Devon said thank you and skipped off.

"He'll be okay with you. He has some money in his bag, I said he can get what he wants with it." Kurt said, suddenly nervous about leaving.

"He'll be fine, Kurt. I promise."

"I know." Kurt whispered.

Devon came back with the waitress who was carrying his chocolate milkshake, he thanked her and watched her go. "I have two girlfriends."

"Get you boo." Mercedes grinned making Devon laugh loudly and suddenly all of Kurt's worries about leaving him slipped away.

"Devon, are you ready for your date with Mercedes? I have to go for a bit, but I need you to be a gentleman."

"Are you coming back?" Devon whispered.

"I'll be back by two." Kurt promised kissing his head. "You're going to have fun with Mercedes and when I get back, you'll have a surprise okay?"

"Okay." Devon nodded. He cuddled his daddy tightly and watched Kurt and Mercedes hug before his daddy walked out.

Kurt walked into the Lima bean slowly, he couldn't believe that he was meeting Blaine here. He looked around cautiously knowing he was early, he hadn't expected to see warm brown eyes staring at him.

"Kurt." His name was said in a whisper and Kurt thought it was like something out of a movie, it was as though time was moving in slow motion. "Kurt." Blaine breathed again, he was right in front of him now. Kurt could smell his sweet cologne could feel him against him as his strong arms pulled him into an embrace.

Kurt leaned against him, the only other time he had felt so safe with another man had been almost four years ago. "Let me get you a coffee." Blaine whispered. Kurt nodded and said his order, Blaine paid for Kurt's drink, all the while not moving his arm from his, a part of them constantly touching.

"Where's Devon?" Blaine asked, Kurt thought the question sounded so natural coming from Blaine's lips. As though he was meant to ask about his son. Or maybe it was just because Kurt had imagined many conversations like this with Blaine.

"He's with my friend Mercedes. I said I'd be back by two." Kurt answered.

"I still can't believe I have a son." Blaine whispered. "He's... He's beautiful."

"He's the spitting image of you." Kurt smiled.

"I can see you in him more. He has your smile. I'm glad." Blaine reached across and took Kurt's hand. "I've missed you so much Kurt. I was trying to find you. I looked on Facebook but I didn't have any luck."

"My account is private, school bullies and all that." Kurt sighed. "I tried to find you."

"I didn't have facebook." Blaine smiled.

Kurt nodded slowly, he still couldn't believe that he was talking to Blaine. "I brought you some things. I saved everything for you. I knew one day I would find you."

"Really?" Blaine gasped. He hadn't expected that.

Kurt smiled and pulled out the box, it was black and had shiny stars on. "Devon helped make it," Kurt explained. "He knows about you, I didn't want to lie to him. He knows daddy Blaine will find him soon."

Blaine stared at the box, his eyes watering. "He..."

Kurt smiled and squeezed his hand softly. "Open it?" Blaine nodded and opened it slowly, inside were drawings and photos and Blaine couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"I can't wait to meet him, Kurt. I have so much to make up for."

"He's going to be just as excited." Kurt promised. "I want you to be in his life Blaine."

"I want that too." Blaine smiled, he pulled out a picture of a baby Devon holding onto a red and grey scarf. "You still have it?"

"Of course. You gave it to me to keep me warm. Devon used it as his security blanket for a while." Kurt smiled.

Blaine nodded and looked through the rest of the box. His son was handsome and perfect and Blaine just couldn't believe he was his.

"Have you got anyone in your life?" Blaine asked a few minutes later. He had looked through the whole of the box and his heart was feeling heavy but light at the same time.

"No, just me and Devon. What about you?" Kurt asked, his stomach quivering nervously.

"Just me." Blaine breathed, he took hold of Kurt's hand again and played with his fingers. "Kurt... Can I meet my son now?"

"Okay." Kurt whispered. He was ready for them to be a family.


	12. Chapter 12

So i got a little overwhelmed writing this, I just felt a little anxious because i know this is what you were all waiting for, and I wanted to do it justice and I'm nervous that i didn't do a good job... i'm sorry it's short but i just needed to post it before it sat on my phone too long and collected dust :D

Thanks to Shelly for being awesome enough to listen to me ranting :D

Chapter 11

Mercedes had taken Devon to the adventure playground and that was where he and Blaine were walking to. "So, what do you do?" Blaine asked.

"I'm a manager at a department store." Kurt smiled, it was weird talking to Blaine like this. In his head he thought that he knew everything about him. "You?"

"I've just graduated, I'm looking for a teaching job." Blaine smiled.

"That sounds nice, what age?" Kurt smiled.

"About six? I don't want too old to answer back but not young enough to babble." Blaine grinned.

"You can get practice with Devon then. The way he talks it's as though he's three going on thirty."

"I'm really nervous." Blaine admitted.

"Honestly, so am I. But I know he'll love you." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and went to let go, but Blaine held on. Kurt grinned, there was something amazing about holding Blaine's hand.

When they got to the park Devon spotted Kurt straight away and ran up to him, his arms wrapping around Kurt's legs. "Daddy I was in the big swing..." Devon grinned excitedly and then noticed Blaine and stared at him.

"Hey you," Kurt smiled and picked him up. "I have someone for you to meet. This is Blaine."

Devon stared at Blaine for a few minutes before he gasped and hid his face against Kurt's shoulder. "Hey," Blaine said softly, his voice quivering slightly.

Devon poked his head out slowly. "Daddy Blaine?" He whispered.

"That's me." Blaine smiled softly. Devon was even cuter in person. He looked so adorable, his curly hair a mess on his head. "Can you show me your big swing? I think I might wanna have a go."

Devon giggled quietly. "You're too big."

"I can try!" Blaine grinned, his eyes excited. Kurt watched him, a smile playing on his face, he was amazing with kids.

Devon nodded after a few seconds of thought and pointed to the swings, Kurt started to walk in that direction and Blaine walked beside them. "Like me." Devon whispered and pointed to Blaine's hair, tugging quickly at a loose curl on his head before putting his hands quickly at his side.

"It's okay you can touch it," Blaine smiled, he put his hands in his hair and messed it up a little. "Your hair's much nicer though."

"Sometimes if it's knotty, it's like a mop!" Devon said, a serious expression on his face.

"So is mine." Blaine nodded. "We're at the swing, do you want me to push you?"

Devon looked at Kurt slowly, his eyes unsure. "Blaine can push you from the back and I'll be right here to watch."

"Okay." Devon smiled and climbed down off of Kurt. He jumped to the swing and tried to climb up.

"Want some help?" Blaine offered. Devon looked up at Kurt who was now talking to Mercedes and nodded. Blaine smiled, picked up his son and placed him on the swing.

"Thankies." Devon whispered, his little legs trying to kick out.

"Do you know how to swing yourself?" Blaine asked as he pushed the swing lightly.

"No." Devon shook his head, one leg trying to kick forward and the other staying back.

"Would you like me to show you?" Blaine smiled.

"Yes please!" Devon grinned excitedly, he went to turn to look back at Blaine but quickly stopped. "Eyes front so I don't fall." He nodded to himself.

"That's a good plan." Blaine chuckled. "Did your daddy tell you that?"

"Yes. Cause once I kept looking back and then I fell!" He said loudly. "So now eyes front!"

"Okay." Blaine grinned. "So, let's do this swinging thing!"

"He seems really good with him," Mercedes smiled as she sat beside Kurt next to the swings.

"He does." Kurt nodded.

"What's happening between you?"

"Honestly I don't know, I mean... It feels as though we never said goodbye." Kurt sighed.

"We'll that's good. And he's incredibly hot." Mercedes smiled knowing a comment like that would make her best friend smile.

Kurt smiled easily and relaxed back against her more. "They seem happy."

"They do." Mercedes smiled and squeezed his shoulder. "I think I'm going to go. You don't need me here any more. But we're still on for drinks tonight with the gang?"

"Of course." Kurt grinned and hugged her goodbye.

Mercedes smiled and walked over to Devon. "Hey little man I'm going now."

"Oh. But why?" Devon pouted. "I'm sad now."

"Sad! You have two more people to play with now. And I think Blaine might even go on the trampoline with you if you ask him nicely."

Devon looked at Blaine slowly and then nodded slowly. "I see you before I go back home?"

"Of course! You've still got practically two weeks here. I want lots of Devon cuddles."

"Okay." Devon said and snuggled against her legs. Mercedes chuckled and picked him up.

"Look after my boys, both of them." Mercedes said, handing Devon to Blaine who nodded his head, and looked over at Kurt who was standing a little sheepishly to the side.

"I will. I promise." Blaine smiled.

"Jump now." Devon demanded. Mercedes chuckled knowing her godson was going to get spoiled so much by the curly haired man. She grinned at Kurt who grinned back before she walked away, knowing the three of them were going to be okay.


	13. Chapter 13

Another update! you guys are all just being spoiled aren't you? And what's that I'm doing now? Writing... You guys are just seriously amazing thank you for all of the reviews :) I hope you like this chapter.

Thanks to Shelly for being the most amazing lady in the world!

Chapter 12

"I can't believe that he's not tired." Blaine chuckled as he threw himself back on top of the hill at the park. Kurt rolled his eyes and sat down beside him. Devon was running around them, his arms stretched as he pretended to be a helicopter.

"He'll crash soon," Kurt smiled. They had spent hours at the park. Blaine was amazing with him, he went on all of the rides, at points Kurt was more scared Blaine was going to hurt himself instead of Devon, but most of all Kurt felt relaxed around him.

"Is he always like this?" Blaine asked, crossing his legs and looking up at Kurt.

"Pretty much." Kurt shrugged. "He can be quiet too though, he likes reading and drawing and he can be calm when he wants to be. But it's a big day for him today."

"Why's that?" Blaine frowned.

"Because he's finally meeting you." Kurt smiled. "I don't think it's actually hit him who you are. I don't want to rush it though, I want him to get used to you being around. I don't want to freak him out."

"I understand." Blaine smiled. "I...Where's home? Mercedes mentioned you had two weeks..."

"We live in New York." Kurt sighed.

"New York." Blaine breathed. "That's..."

"I know." Kurt sucked his lip and looked up at Blaine. "You can stay with us, I mean...I'd never say you couldn't."

"Thanks." Blaine smiled, feeling a little more at ease.

"Daddy." Devon bounced over and threw himself on top of Kurt. Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm sleepy now."

"I know, shall we head home?" Kurt smiled, pressing a soft kiss to his hair.

"Or we could lay down here and then I can have another run around." Devon nodded.

"We can lay down and relax here for a bit with Blaine, and then we're going to go home."

"Okay." Devon jumped between the two of them and laid down, he took both of their hands and held them on his belly. "Can Blaine come home?" Devon asked as he followed the clouds around with his eyes.

"I can't come with you today," Blaine said, knowing if Devon was to get upset about it he'd rather it be at him then at Kurt. "But maybe we can do something sometime soon?"

"I'd like that lots." Devon nodded. "Daddy said he was going to take me to the cinema, so you can come."

"If that's okay with your daddy?" Blaine asked looking up at Kurt, his eyes hopeful.

"Of course it is." Kurt smiled, there was no way he could tell Blaine no.

"Then yay." Devon giggled. "Daddy can I have an ice-cream?"

"Course." Kurt smiled, he sat up and looked over to the small cafe, "Will you be okay with him for a minute?"

"Sure." Blaine smiled, his stomach quivering nervously. He was going to be alone with his son.

"What flavor do you want?" Kurt smiled, standing up and patting the grass off his trousers, he felt little hands on his legs doing the same. "Thank you." He grinned at Devon who was looking up proudly at him.

"I want chocolate." Devon nodded. "Please."

"Good choice." Kurt smiled. "Blaine?"

"I'm good." Blaine shook his head.

"You have to have ice-cream." Devon gasped.

"It's true, you kinda do. It's tradition." Kurt smiled.

"Well if it's tradition I'll have chocolate too." Blaine went to reach into his pocket to give Kurt money but the taller man shook his head and walked off.

"Blaine." Devon whispered, rolling over so he was practically on top of Blaine.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked, he didn't like how nervous he sounded. This was becoming too real without Kurt beside him.

"Do you know that the earth is moving?" Devon said, he sat back up and looked over at his dad just to make sure he was still there, when he saw him he waved excitedly and then turned back to Blaine.

"Is it?" Blaine gasped watching him.

"It is, but it's so fast we can't feel it." Devon shook his head and hid a yawn behind his hand. "I don't think that makes sense."

"It's science, a lot of it doesn't make sense." Blaine grinned.

"That's funny." Devon grinned back, he giggled too though he didn't really understood the joke but he liked Blaine, he was funny. "Do you like my daddy?"

"I do." Blaine frowned wondering where this was going.

"Daddy likes you too." Devon grinned.

"Good." Blaine smiled softly. "Now, shall we go and help him with the ice-creams and go and eat them at the lake?"

"Okay." Devon nodded, he jumped up and held his hand out for Blaine. Blaine took it instantly, he hadn't expected Devon to warm to him so soon, but he was glad he did.

"Hey," Blaine smiled once they reached the line where Kurt was just being served.

"We've come to help and then go to the lake to eat." Devon announced.

"Oh really?" Kurt smiled.

"Really." Devon nodded. "And I want sprinkles please."

"Okay." Kurt chuckled and added it to their order.

"Are you okay with us going to the lake? I just thought maybe it would be nice."

"I think it would be nice too." Kurt smiled.

Once they got their ice-creams, the three of them walked out of the play park and towards the lake. Devon stopping every couple of seconds to take a lick of his treat. "It's yummy."

"It is." Kurt nodded. "Do you like yours Blaine?"

"It's yummy." Blaine grinned at Kurt. "And yours?"

"It's yummy." Kurt chuckled.

Devon frowned looking up at the two men confused, what was so funny? He crossed an arm over his chest and shook his head, he didn't understand them. He walked ahead to the lake and sat down, knowing they were behind him.

"He's calmed down." Blaine smiled.

"He's tired," Kurt nodded. "He'll be asleep before he finishes the ice-cream."

"And then you'll be heading off?"

"I guess." Kurt sighed.

"Who are you staying with?" Blaine asked, sitting behind Devon. If the little boy was content to sit on his own and watch the ducks then neither man was going to interrupt him.

"It's my dad's birthday, we're staying at his." Kurt explained. "I have two weeks off, Devon goes to a little pre-school that's attached to a nice school and it's their holidays. I always come down when Devon isn't at school."

"What made you decide on New York?" Blaine asked.

"I was just tired of being the only gay boy at school, and then being the only gay boy at school who had a baby."

"I'm so sorry that you went through it on your own." Blaine whispered, he couldn't even imagine how scared Kurt must have been.

"I didn't have you, but I want you to know I wasn't on my own. My family was amazing, and I couldn't have done it without them. Me and Devon were okay, we would have been complete if you were there though." Kurt breathed. "But he's had a good beginning, and I know it will be better now."

"It will." Blaine smiled, taking Kurt's hand and squeezing it. "Will...can we do something, just me and you?"

"Like a date?" Kurt breathed.

"We've had a baby together, I think i should at least take you on a date." Blaine chuckled.

"A date." Kurt nodded. "I'd really like that." Kurt could feel his cheeks burning, but he didn't feel embarrassed. He was happy. "Tomorrow I'm meeting my friends from school, but how about Friday night? But I was going to take Devon to the cinema tomorrow. I'd like you to come as well."

"I'll be there." Blaine smiled. "And I think he's asleep."

Kurt looked over at Devon who had dropped his cone on his trousers and his head was nodding forward. Chuckling, Kurt swooped him up and put his remainding ice-cream in the bin.

"Let's head home sleeping beauty." Kurt whispered in his ear, recieving a smile against his neck as Devon got comfortable against him.

"Can I walk you home?" Blaine asked.

"I'd like that. A lot." Kurt smiled. "Thank you for today."

"No, Thank you." Blaine took hold of Kurt's free hand and walked him back to Kurt's house. If he was only in the area for two weeks then Blaine was going to make the most of his time with his son and with his Kurt.


	14. Chapter 14

Had such a rubbish day at work today, i almost didn't post this but i thought some reviews might make me smile :) Hope you enjoy

Thanks to Shelly for putting up with my ranting and for sending me lots of hot Darren pics XD

Chapter 13

"Hey Dad, can I have a word?" Kurt didn't know why he was so nervous, maybe because be knew he should have told his dad about seeing Blaine before he met up with him? It's not that his dad would be angry, but he would have been concerned and Kurt was already concerned enough; he didn't need anything else to make him doubt Blaine.

"Sure kid. Devon looked exhausted what did you get up to today?" He grinned.

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Kurt smiled and sat across from him.

"We'll I'm all ears." Burt smiled, he could tell his son had something important to talk to him about. The last time he had been this anxious was when he had said he was pregnant. Burt raised an eyebrow and stared at his son trying to see if there were any changes in him. Thankfully there weren't.

"I met Blaine today." Kurt said, thinking the best way to do this was like a ripping off a band-aid. "We spent the day together at the park and he wants to be part of Devon's life."

"Wait... You..."

"He's amazing Dad, and I know it's out of the blue and things like this just don't happen for me..."

"Hold on a second, why can't things like this happen for you?" Burt frowned. "You are an amazing young man and you deserve happiness. Blaine is Devon's father and you deserve him and so does Devon. Now, I'm not going to say that I'm thrilled things are moving so quickly but I know you've been waiting a long time for him. I'd love to meet him."

"You would?" Kurt grinned.

"Yes." Burt smiled.

"He's coming over tomorrow. You can meet him then. We are taking Devon to the cinema."

"Sounds nice." He smiled.

Kurt nodded his head, he felt lighter after talking to his dad about things. "Are you still okay to babysit tomorrow night?"

"Of course. Me and Carol are looking forward to it."

"Good. Maybe you can look after him on Friday? Me and Blaine are going out. If that's okay?"

"Sounds good." Burt chuckled. "Now go to sleep you look as tired as Devon did."

"Love you Dad."

"Love you too kiddo."

-x-

"Please Devon, you need to get dressed if we are going to see the films. You can't go in your pyjamas." Kurt sighed. Blaine would be picking them up in ten minutes and Devon was currently rolling around on the floor with only his pyjama shorts on.

"No no no." Devon said loudly.

"You don't want to see the film?" Kurt frowned.

"I do!" Devon said, his hands flying up and down as he spoke. "I don't want you to get me dressed!"

"Who do you want?" Kurt frowned.

"Grandpa." Devon nodded.

"Grandpa is getting dressed, Baine will be here soon. Don't you want to get dressed for him so we can have a nice day out?"

"Not with you!" Devon yelled and kicked his legs out at Kurt, kicking him in the knees. Shocked, Kurt fell back and walked out of the room his eyes watering. He knew it was stupid to get upset over his son's antrum but he had never spoke to him like that before.

As Kurt made his way downstairs he could hear his son screaming from his room but he knew he should ignore it. Sighing sadly, Kurt leaned against the hallway wall, he wondered what had gotten into his son but he knew it was natural for children to go through these kind of mood swings and he just considered himself lucky that he had had three peaceful years with hardly any tantrums. He just wish the peace would have lasted a little longer. Just as Kurt was debating going back upstairs to comfort his crying son, the doorbell rang and his stomach became a house for butterflies as he saw Blaine standing at the door.

"Hey," Blaine grinned once Kurt had let him in. "I'm sorry I'm a little late, I took the wrong turning."

"it's okay." kurt smiled.

"These are for you." Blaine smiled sheepishly as he pulled a bouquet of red roses from behind his back.

"They're beautiful." Kurt smiled, no one had ever brought him flowers before. He took them and smelled them, blushing when he realised that Blaine's eyes were following his every move.

"Like you then." Blaine nodded. Kurt blushed even more trying to hide his face in the flowers. "So, where is everyone?"

"My dad is getting ready for work, and Devon is practicing his screaming skills as you can hear." Kurt smiled, trying to make it sound as though it wasn't upsetting him but he could tell from the way Blaine looked at him that he saw right through it.

"What happened?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know, just woke up in a funny mood. Doesn't want me to help him get ready." Kurt sighed, he ran a hand through his hair desperately. It had always just been him and Devon, he was scared that now Devon wanted someone else he would always want someone else.

"Want me to try?"

"Sure." Kurt whispered, feeling slightly dejected.

"Why don't you put those in water and then we can go?" Blaine reached out and rubbed Kurt's shoulder softly.

"Okay." Kurt smiled, melting slightly against his touch.

Blaine smiled and pressed his lips to Kurt's cheek so softly before walking past him and up the stairs, following the screams of his son. Blaine reached the bedroom and tapped on the door three times before he pushed it open. His heart broke when he saw his son laying on the floor, his arms and feet kicking and hitting against the floor.

"Hey what's all of this noise about?" Blaine said, walking in and sitting opposite him.

"Daddy left!" Devon sobbed, his screams dying down as he was getting attention.

"Maybe all this noise gave him a headache." Blaine hummed.

"Maybe." Devon frowned, wiping his eyes quickly. "is he coming back?" He whispered.

"He's downstairs." Blaine smiled, he liked how easy Devon had calmed down though he knew from experience at school that this wouldn't always be the case. "He's waiting for you to get ready so that we can go and enjoy our day together, but if you're being silly and making this noise maybe we can't go."

"I wanna go." Devon sniffled.

"Then shall we get dressed?" Blaine smiled.

"Okay." Devon nodded, he stood up and walked over to his suitcase and pulled out his bright green jeans and and spiderman shirt, they clashed horribly but Devon liked the bright colours. "I want to wear this!"

"Okay." Blaine grinned. "I like the jeans."

"Daddy picked them from work." Devon nodded. "I got them in lots of colours." Devon started to list the colours as he shimmied out of his shorts. Blaine listened intently, he loved hearing his son talk.

"I think we're all ready to go." Blaine smiled once he ruffled Devon's hair and pulled his top on for him.

"Okay Blaine." Devon grinned bouncing from one foot to another.

"Will you do me a big favour?"

"What is it?" Devon asked, his eyes wide as he listened to Blaine.

"I want you to apologise to your daddy, because your screaming made him feel sad, and we don't want him sad do we?"

"No. i don't want daddy sad." Devon sniffled, his bottom lip wobbling.

"Well once we go downstairs and you give him a cuddle, he won't be sad anymore. So come on."

"Okay." Devon nodded, he looked at Blaine before wrapping his arms around him tightly. "Carry."

"Yes Sir." Blaine chuckled making Devon giggle against his neck.

Blaine carried Devon downstairs and once they were on the bottom stop, Devon jumped out of his arms and raced over to Kurt who was sitting at the table with his dad.

"Daddy I'm sorry." Devon shouted as he ran over to him, his little legs jumping up onto his lap as his arms went around his neck. "I'm really sorry I don't want you sad. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"

"Shh, It's okay." Kurt smiled, rubbing his back softly.

"I'm really sorry." Devon whispered. "Are you still sad?"

"No. I'm not sad." Kurt promised kissing his son's cheek.

"Can we go now?" Devon asked excitedly.

"Not just yet. In a minute, Grandpa just wants to meet Blaine." Kurt smiled, he looked up at Blaine who was standing awkwardly and very nervously in the doorway. This was going to be interesting, Kurt was just glad that Burt hadn't insisted on having his shotgun out.


	15. Chapter 15

A huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story :D You are all amazing and deserve lots of cuddles.

you shall have another dose of Devon up tomorrow :)

Thanks to my best friend Shelly for being amazing XD

Chapter 14

"It's nice to finally meet you, Sir." Blaine said, after taking a gulp he walked forward into the kitchen.

"Likewise," Burt nodded, his eyes running over Blaine's clearly nervous form.

"I'm sorry it's been so long." Blaine said, his eyes truly meaning it. Burt watched him closely and nodded slowly.

"I know that it's not your fault. Life has a funny way of giving and taking things from us." Burt stood up and closed the gap, he held out his hand and Blaine shook it hoping his son's grandfather couldn't tell how nervous and sweaty he was.

"Just know I'm not going to let this chance slip away from me." Blaine breathed.

"I believe that." Burt smiled. "Both of my boys need you."

"I need them too." Blaine said quietly, since he had read Kurt's letter, since he saw the picture of the man he had been dreaming about for nearly four years he realised just what was missing in his life. There had been a constant hole, but just looking over at Kurt it was gone now.

"Well you should all get going, you'll miss the film." Burt smiled.

"No!" Devon gasped from the kitchen counter where Kurt had placed him, his arms still around him making sure he didn't fall or more likely jump off.

"We're not going to miss it," Blaine promised him. "Now, do you need shoes on?"

"I do." Devon giggled. He climbed onto Kurt who helped him on the floor, before his little legs ran him out of the kitchen.

"I'll be home by six, that enough time?" Burt asked looking at his son who was half watching Devon put his shoes on by the door and half focusing on what his dad was saying.

"Yeah, I'm not meeting the girls until around eight." Kurt smiled.

"Okay. Well I better be off." Burt smiled, he hugged his son and patted Blaine on the shoulder - with that little pat Blaine felt as though he had been accepted by the older man.

"Thank you for calming him down, Blaine." Kurt whispered once his dad was out ear shot.

"He calmed down the minute he realised you walked out of the door," Blaine assured him. "He was sad that he had upset you."

"He's never said he didn't want me before." Kurt sighed. "I'm scared."

"What are you scared of?" Blaine frowned, he moved closer and took hold of Kurt's hands, holding them tightly, his thumb gently rubbing over Kurt's fingers.

"Him not wanting me anymore." Kurt whispered. "Him not needing me." Kurt admitted, he couldn't look Blaine in the eye, he just focused on their joined hands.

"Look at me," Blaine breathed. Kurt shook his head. "Kurt, you need to look at me, okay?" Slowly, Kurt raised his head, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "That little boy. That beautiful boy out there loves you, needs you. He's always going to love you and he's always going to need you. He's a little kid, sometimes they're mean and they throw tantrums, and it sucks, but they don't mean what they say. You saw how he was when he realised he had upset you. Believe me, he loves you and will always want you."

"Thank you." Kurt sniffled. He wiped his eyes quickly and pressed a chaste kiss to Blaine's cheek before walking out to Devon.

"Daddy I can't do it." Devon pouted laying down his feet in the air, indicating that he couldn't do his laces.

"What do you have to say then?" Kurt smiled, laying his feet in his lap as he tied the laces.

"Please may you do my shoes." Devon nodded. "Thank you Daddy," Once Kurt had finished Devon jumped up and kissed Kurt's cheek sloppily. "We go now?"

"We go now." Kurt nodded and jumped up, he held a hand out for Devon who took it and then looked around and held his hand out for Blaine who grinned at the hand and took it quickly.

Blaine led them to his car. Devon had grinned when he saw it, insisting that the Blue was the shiniest he had ever seen. Kurt strapped him in the back before sitting beside Blaine in the front.

"Broom Broom!" Devon grinned, mimicking Blaine's driving behind him. "The horn goes..."

"Beep beep." Kurt chuckled, pretending to press an invisible horn which made Devon squeal excitedly.

"Do we know what we're seeing?" Blaine asked once Devon had gone through everything a car did, he found himself grinning and singing along. His son's mood was so contagious.

"Spider man!" Devon grinned.

"Is it showing?" Blaine asked looking at Kurt.

"They hold special screenings for kids, it's a couple of the spider man cartoons on a big screen. They hold them back home every Saturday morning, it's a tradition for us."

"Okay." Blaine smiled, glad he was in on one of their traditions. It felt natural to be.

"After the film we can go for some lunch?" Kurt smiled looking mainly at Blaine.

"I'd love that." Blaine smiled. "Maybe a little bit of shopping too?"

"I'd like that." Kurt nodded.

"Me too!" Devon clapped from behind them.

The screening was practically empty, only one other family at the back. Devon insisted they sit at the front and Blaine and Kurt let him make the important decision of finding the perfect seat. "Daddy sit here." Kurt sat on the chair where Devon pointed. "Blaine here." Blaine sat right beside Kurt. "Devon here." He giggled and jumped up so he was sitting on the arm between both men.

"Quite comfortable?" Kurt smiled.

"Quite." Devon giggled and rested his head on Kurt's. It must have been uncomfortable for the little boy but he was grinning happily.

Devon was very well behaved through the first couple of episodes, he cheered when spider-man defeated the bad guys but after the third one he was getting a little excited and kept on jumping from Kurt's lap to Blaine's.

"Devon calm down." Kurt whispered, holding his son securely between them.

"I wanna jump."

"I know but if you wanna jump it means we need to leave, do you wanna say bye to Spider-man?"

"No!" Devon gasped.

"Then we need to sit down nicely okay, it's nearly finished then we can go to the play area?"

"Okay." Devon nodded and calmed down between them once again.

"You're amazing." Blaine breathed looking at Kurt.

Kurt was glad that the room was pitch black because he didn't want Blaine to see how much he was blushing. "No, I'm not."

"You are. You're just amazing." Blaine wrapped an arm around the back of the chair and rubbed Kurt's shoulder softly, the younger man melted against his touch and closed his eyes against him. The three sat like that for the remainder of the episodes until the lights turned on and Devon jumped up.

"Play time!" He grinned.

"Come on then monkey." Blaine grinned and picked him up making him squeal excitedly. Kurt chuckled and followed the giggling pair down to the indoor play area.

"You have fifteen minutes okay? Then we need to feed you." Kurt smiled.

"Okay." Devon nodded. He jumped down excitedly and ran to the mini climbing frame and started to play.

"I'm having fun." Blaine smiled sitting beside Kurt.

"Me too." Kurt grinned at him, he placed his hand against Blaine's who squeezed his hand tightly. "This feels so natural."

"It does. Like no time has passed since that night."

"I know." Kurt smiled and nuzzled his head against his shoulder. "I wish you had been there but I'm glad you're here now."

"So am I." Blaine promised and pressed his lips to Kurt's cheek.


	16. Chapter 16

I promised you an update today and here it is :D I'm glad you are loving this story as much as i am loving writing it :)

Thanks as always to super Shelly for putting up with myy madness XD

Chapter 15

"I like milkshakes." Devon grinned as he sat idly beside Blaine, his legs kicking aimlessly as he sat with the curly haired man whilst his daddy was at the counter ordering their food. Blaine had noticed that throughout the day Kurt had found several chances to leave Blaine alone with Devon. Not alone completely, but a few moments here and there where Devon could get used to him. Blaine was nervous every time Kurt made one of his getaways, but was grateful for the chance to be alone with his son.

"Me too." Blaine grinned. "What's your favourite?"

"Erm." Devon looked up, his eyes moving around the room slowly. "I think today my favourite is chocolate. But yesterday it was banana."

"I like strawberry." Blaine grinned.

"I like stawberry too." Devon grinned and rest his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Daddy told me stories about a prince called Blaine."

"He did?" Blaine breathed. Kurt had said that Devon knew about him, but from what he could tell Devon hadn't put two and two together yet and no one wanted to push him just yet. Blaine respected Kurt's wishes not to do so, and he was glad to get to know his son in case Devon didn't like him as his dad.

"Yes." Devon nodded. "Wanna hear a story?"

"I'd love to." Blaine smiled.

"Once upon a time." Devon grinned sucking on his straw. "A handsome prince named Blaine went to a party at the king's house where he met a poor servant boy named Kurt." Blaine raised an eyebrow at how detailed his son was at remembering a story Kurt had made up, but he loved how passionate his eyes were and how he moved his arms around as he spoke. "They fell in love at first sight. And Kurt was cold so prince Blaine gave him a scarf and it was magic and made Kurt feel very very happy."

"And then at midnight the poor servant boy Kurt had to go back to the kitchens," Kurt smiled as he slid opposite his son and Blaine.

"And Prince Blaine had to go to sleep." Devon nodded, pouting adorably at Blaine.

"And Kurt cuddled up the magical scarf and it made him smile and happy just like Blaine had promised."

"Did they ever meet again?" Blaine whispered, he had tears in his eyes just thinking of Kurt whispering these words to his son to fall asleep.

"Not yet!" Devon pouted. "Daddy always said one day. maybe they have now." Devon nodded. "I'll find out at bedtime right daddy?"

"Of course." Kurt breathed, looking at Blaine, a silent question floating between them. Blaine nodded his head slowly. Devon deserved to know that the servant boy and the prince were reunited once again.

"I hope they did." Devon grinned. "Can i play?"

"Go on." Kurt smiled and watched as Devon slid out of the table and skipped to the play area.

"Do you think he knows?" Blaine asked somewhat nervously.

"I think so." Kurt smiles, "I just think he doesn't know how to handle it."

"Can...Can i be threre when you tell him?" Blaine whispered.

"Of course." Kurt nodded. "Maybe we can tell him now?"

"Now?" Blaine gulped.

"Or not." Kurt frowned.

"Now sounds nice." Blaine whispered. "I just...I'm really scared. I don't want to let you down."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm freaking out, Kurt." Blaine whispered. "I'm trying to be all calm and collected but I'm scared and all i can think is my parents are going to kill me."

Kurt nodded his head slowly. "My dad nearly killed me when I told him." Kurt said softly. "But then he sat me down a week later after practically not looking at me and apologised, he told me he was happy for me but he didn't understand it, he was scared for me. Then we went to the scans together, we started buying little outfits and toys and he was just as excited as I was."

"My parents aren't anything like your dad, Kurt." Blaine sighed.

"Do you want me to be there when you tell them?" Kurt asked, a part of him wanted Blaine to say no, the other wanted to be there.

"I don't know yet." Blaine admitted. "I'm going to tell my brother Cooper tonight. And then maybe he can be there with me."

"They should be happy, Blaine. You have a beautiful handsome boy."

"I know, but they're not thrilled about my life style choices. Not just being gay, everything I've ever wanted to do in life they've not liked."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked softly.

"I wanted to go to music theatre school. I got accepted to a really nice one near New York, it wasn't anything fancy, but I fell in love with it the minute I saw it. my parents told me I would be wasting my time. Teaching was my second choice, they still didn't like that but it was a compromise and I guess 'my son the teacher' sounds better than 'my son the music school failure'"

"Oh Blaine." Kurt sighed, he took Blaine's hand and squeezed them tightly. "Whatever you need I'll be there, but If they're not supportive to Devon I don't want them a part of his life."

"I know." Blaine nodded. "I wouldn't want that for him either."

"We'll take it one step at a time, okay? We don't have to tell him today if you think it's moving too fast."

"I think...I think I want to tell him."

"Once you tell him though, that means you can't leave." Kurt whispered.

"I wouldn't leave Kurt. Not now I finally have you both in my life."

"Okay." Kurt nodded and he believed him with all of his heart.

"Devon," Kurt called. Devon looked up and waved happily, he was having fun playing on the indoor rope swing in the diner, it was small so he wasn't scared. "Food's here, come on. You can play later."

"Okay." Devon smiled and jumped off of the swing, he didn't mind having to get off as long as he could go and play on it again later. He climbed up beside his daddy and grinned. "I was having fun did you see me?"

"i did!" Kurt grinned at him. "We can go back to the adventure playground one day if you'd like?"

"Yes!" Devon grinned. "And Blaine?"

"If he wants to." Kurt smiled looking at Blaine.

"I want to come." Blaine nodded.

"Awesome." Devon grinned.

"You've been with Finn too long already." Kurt chuckled rubbing his son's hair.

"Finn is your brother?" Blaine checked.

"Yes. And Devon's godfather."

"He's my friend." Devon grinned. "you can meet him. He likes the playground too!"

"I can't wait." Blaine smiled, he wanted to meet everyone in his son's life and become as much of a part of it as he could.

Devon grinned and started to eat his pancakes that his daddy had ordered for him, he liked them because they had banana sauce and chocolate sauce mixed together and that was just amazing. "Hey Devon, me and Blaine have something to tell you."

"What?" Devon asked, his eyes wide as he looked up at his dad.

"Well, you know in the story when servant Kurt had a baby..."

"A beautiful baby called Devon." He looked at Blaine and nodded. "That's me!"

"And servant Kurt is me," Kurt said softly. "Which means the handsome prince Blaine who is the dad of the beautiful baby Devon is..."

"Prince...Prince Blaine is you?" Devon gasped looking up at the curly haired man.

"It's me." Blaine nodded, his mouth dry as he stared at his son's confused expression.

"You're my..."

"He's your dad." Kurt said when Devon left his sentence hanging.

"Okay." Devon frowned, he really didn't understand but he had one daddy and now he had another and having two was better than one? Finn was always happy when he had more chocolate then one piece of chocolate?

"Are you okay kiddo?" Kurt whispered, not liking how quiet his son was.

"I'm okay." Devon nodded. "Can I have some more sauce?"

"Sure. You can have anything you want." Kurt breathed, glad that his son had seemed to take it well. Blaine looked as relieved as he felt.


	17. Chapter 17

So i have had another shitty day today and i'm doing a double post because maybe i will get double the smiley reviews that will cheer me up? Sigh :\

As always thanks to Shelly for the inspiration.

Chapter 16

"Don't go, Daddy." Devon sobbed as he tried to climb back up onto Kurt's lap.

"I'm coming back kiddo. I'm just going out with Mercedes, Rachel and Quinn." Kurt whispered, laying his son back down on his bed, he grabbed his teddy that had been discarded on the floor and tucked it under a sniffling Devon's chin.

"You won't be back." Devon sobbed.

"I will baby. I'm always going to come back. I love you." Kurt hated seeing his son crying, he hated leaving him when he was upset but he knew he would be fine once he was asleep, and if he woke up then his dad would be downstairs to comfort him.

"Promise?" Devon whispered, his thumb entering his mouth slowly.

"I promise." Kurt took the thumb out and soothed his hair. Devon never had a pacifier, Kurt didn't like them, he didn't like how they made children dependant on something that could be bad for their teeth and their speech.

"M'kay." Devon yawned. "Sing me a song?"

"If you close your eyes i will." Kurt smiled.

"They are closed." Devon blinked up at him.

"Uh-huh." Kurt smiled and ran his finger over Devon's brow, watching as his eyes fluttered closed. Kurt started to sing Defying Gravity softly, it was a song that calmed Devon down and always had him asleep before the last verse. Tonight wasn't an exception and five minutes after Devon's melt down, Kurt kissed his cheek and tucked him in.

"I love you Devon." Kurt whispered before walking out of the room.

"You should have just come down, I would have calmed him down." Burt smiled as his son walked down the stairs.

"I know but after everything that's happened, I didn't want to leave him." Kurt shrugged.

"i know. he's taking it well though." Burt smiled.

"He is. I can't believe it. I just hope this means Blaine will stay as part of our lives now," Kurt pulled on his boots and adjusted his shirt in the mirror.

"I know he will." Burt smiled.

"Thanks Dad. If you need anything, call, I won't be too late."

"Kurt. Be late. Get drunk with your friends, be young." Burt breathed. "Enjoy yourself, okay? If the girls suggest going to a bar after your meal... go to the bar with them. Let your hair down, and just have fun. Please."

"Okay." Kurt whispered. "I'll try, Dad."

"That's all I'm asking." Burt rubbed his shoulder again and watched as his son walked out. He just hoped he took his advice. He didn't want to see his son waste away his youth.

-x-

"Hey squirt." Cooper chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his kid brother.

"Hey," Blaine smiled, his hand rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Thanks for stopping by." Blaine led Cooper into his apartment and sat him down at the table, a bottle of wine out for the two of them.

"Wine? What's up?" Cooper frowned, sitting across from him.

"Why does something need to be up?" Blaine frowned, picking at his hands.

"You're a beer drinker. It gets you a little buzzy and you like that. You once told me wine is what you drink when something is seriously wrong, something about all the girls do it in the movies." Cooper laughed.

"Well it's not that there's something wrong..."

"I knew it!" Cooper grinned. "I know you better than you think little brother."

"Yeah, right..." Blaine sighed and poured himself a generous amount, watching as Cooper rose an eyebrow at the amount. "I have something to tell you. And I'm scared because I know you won't freak out, but i know Mom and Dad will."

"You can tell me anything." Cooper said softly, he remembered having a conversation like this with Blaine before, only it was over cherry cola instead of wine, Blaine had been too young to drink back then, otherwise Cooper was sure he would have downed some courage before telling him that he was gay.

"I know." Blaine smiled. "I guess I should start at the beginning?"

"No better place." Cooper said, taking his own glass and having some.

"Do you remember Kurt?" When Cooper gave a nod Blaine continued. "I found him, well Kevin found him. And Kevin got us back into contact...it seemed that Kurt had spent the past three years looking for me."

"Must have been one hell of a shag." Cooper smirked. "Well done little brother."

"Coop!" Blaine blushed, his eyes hiding from Cooper.

"Sorry, go on." Cooper giggled.

"It turns out that...well..." Blaine took a deep breath. "Kurt was pregnant."

"What?" Cooper gasped, glad he hadn't had any drink in his mouth or it would be all over Blaine right now.

"He had a son. He...He's perfect. His name is Devon. He's three and a bit."

"Are you sure he's yours?" Cooper frowned. "This Kurt kid..."

Blaine pulled out the picture Kurt had given him in the letter that he now kept in his wallet and showed Cooper. "He's mine Coop. Look at him."

"That really must have been one hell of a shag." Cooper smiled. "He looks just like you."

"He is, and he's so smart and funny. And he knows all about me. Kurt knew one day we would meet and he didn't want Devon to grow up not knowing who I was."

"He sounds nice this Kurt." Cooper nodded.

"He is." Blaine smiled. "They're perfect, they're my family Cooper. I have this amazing chance to be part of this wonderful family and I don't want to lose it."

"You won't." Cooper assured him.

"What if Mom and Dad..."

"Mom and Dad can't do anything, right now they are nothing to this boy. Even though he is your son Kurt has been the one to raise him, Kurt has given him the stability that he needs. Anything that Mom or Dad try to do that you or Kurt don't think is right won't happen. You should tell them that they have a grandson, but whatever they want for him...whatever they think best might not be what is best for him."

"Like what they said to me about teaching?" Blaine whispered.

"Yes." Cooper said softly.

"I wish I was as brave as you. You left and became an actor..."

"You still can, Blaine." Cooper said gently. "Maybe your new family is a sign that you need to do things for you now."

"Maybe." Blaine sighed and finished his wine.

"I'd love to meet them." Cooper smiled.

"I'd love for you to meet them too!" Blaine grinned, glad that his brother was accepting of his family. "Will you be there when I tell Mom and Dad?"

"Of course. Anything you want." Cooper smiled and wrapped his arms around his brother who had moved around the table to give him a hug. "Uncle Coop. Has a nice ring to it doesn't it?"

"Yes." Blaine chuckled.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17 **

"Can we go to the playground today for a picnic?" Devon shouted as he jumped up and down on Kurt. Groaning, Kurt picked his son up and laid him back down on the sofa. it was too early for him to be awake and jumping and screaming so much.

"Okay." Kurt nodded leaning back against him.

"And Blaine?" Devon asked his eyes excited as he jumped up.

"I'll ask him." Kurt smiled.

"And Finn?" Devon grinned, jumping up once again.

"You can ask him." Kurt smiled.

"And me and you and Blaine and Mercy?"

"I'll ask her too. Anyone else?" Kurt smiled.

"Rachel and Quinn and Tina and Artie and all of my friends." Devon deemed.

"Okay, well how about you ask Finn and I'll ask Blaine and then we can ask everyone else?"

"Okay." Devon grinned. "Is your head still sore?"

"A little." Kurt sighed.

"Why did Grandpa laugh?" Devon pouted. "When you came downstairs with a sore head and Grandpa laughed that was mean!"

"I know. He's mean." Kurt sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Can i phone Blaine?" Devon grinned and snuggled against him.

"Okay." Kurt smiled and grabbed his phone from the side where he had left it. He pressed Blaine and handed the phone to Devon and closed his eyes again.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine said cheerily as he answered the phone.

"It's not Kurt." Devon giggled.

"Hey you, does your daddy know you're on his phone?" Blaine chuckled.

"Yep." Devon smiled, idly playing with his daddy's hair. "I wanna go park, you wanna go park?"

"I could go to the park." Blaine smiled.

"Awesome. Daddy Blaine can go park." Devon shouted.

"Indoor voice Devon." Kurt grumbled.

"Sorry Daddy." Devon whispered.

"Is he okay?" Blaine asked.

"His head's sore." Devon said still whispering. "But we're going to the park, and Finn is and my friends."

"That sounds nice." Blaine said, suddenly a little nervous. "Can i talk to your dad?"

"Sure. I'm going to find Finn now. I'll say bye now. bye." Devon jumped off the sofa and handed the phone to Kurt before skipping out of the room.

"Hello?" Kurt yawned against the cushion.

"Hey, good night?" Blaine chuckled.

"Why are you so loud?" Kurt sighed sitting up a little.

"Sorry." Blaine grinned, doing a Devon and whispering. "So are we really going to the park?"

"Apparently so. Devon wants a picnic. He wants to invite everyone."

"Okay, do you think it would be okay if my brother comes? It's okay if you don't want him there. I told him about you and Devon last night and he wants to meet you."

"He does?" Kurt smiled. Blaine seemed to be making his head better.

"Yes, he was really supportive and basically said it doesn't matter what my parents think."

"He's right. And of course he can come." Kurt smiled and sat up. "How about you two come over when you're ready? You can have some time with Devon before we head to the park?"

"I'd like that. Thanks Kurt. And we're still on for tonight?" Blaine whispered, his voice nervous.

"I'm looking forward to it, so yes." Kurt grinned, his stomach turning as butterflies flew around. He couldn't wait for his date with Blaine.

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit, about an hour?"

"Okay." Kurt grinned and ended the call.

Kurt stood up and walked upstairs to the bedroom where he heard Finn and Devon talking. "We're going to the park we're going to the park." Devon grinned when he saw Kurt.

"Is Finn coming?" Kurt smiled scooping his son up and sitting on the bed.

"Yes. He's going to race me." Devon grinned. "And Blaine is coming. And Finn messaged Rachel and she might come if she's not orange." Devon nodded.

"Orange?" Kurt frowned.

"Fake tan." Finn sighed shaking his head.

"Orange." Devon nodded looking very serious. "Like a crayon." Kurt and Finn looked at each other before bursting out laughing. "I miss the joke?"

"No kiddo. go and put your shorts on." Kurt smiled kissing his hair and putting him down. Devon nodded and ran out of the room. Kurt smiled and threw himself onto Finn's bed. "My head hurts."

"You didn't come in till after one." Finn chuckled. "I know Burt said to let your hair down, but dude for you..."

"I know, I'm just as shocked as you are." Kurt smiled. "But it really was a nice night. It was nice to not worry about anything for a while."

"I wish you could feel like that more often." Finn smiled.

"I know, maybe I'll be able to now." Kurt said softly. "Blaine's coming over. You'll be nice to him?"

"Of course." Finn smiled rubbing his head. "Are things serious between you two now?"

"Yeah, I like to think that they are." Kurt nodded. "He wants to be part of Devon's life. I want that more than anything."

"Then of course I'll be nice to him." Finn promised.

"His brother's coming too." Kurt said. "Be nice to him as well."

"Dude, I'm not mean you know." Finn scoffed.

"I know, I just want them to feel welcome." Kurt smiled and sat up. "I'm going to get Devon ready, they'll be here soon to help with things for the picnic then we'll head off."

"Okay, I'll make sure the girls are ready." Finn grinned and pulled the covers back over him.

"Or you mean you'll catch some more sleep?" Kurt laughed as he walked out.

"Ding Dong." Devon grinned excitedly as he skipped to the door. He was wearing a pair of blue shorts with a bright red tee and matching converses, his hair was curly and pushed out of his eyes and he was holding a juice box as he jumped at the door. Kurt rolled his eyes at his son's energy and opened the door, smiling widely when he saw Blaine standing at the door. "Hey Blaine." Kurt smiled.

"Hey," Blaine grinned, making an 'umph' sound when Devon wrapped his arms around his legs. "Hello you."

"Hello." Devon grinned and took his hand. "What you got?" He asked pointing to the bags.

"Stuff for an awesome picnic." Blaine grinned.

"Ooh." Devon giggled excitedly. He looked up and tilted his head when he saw a man standing beside Blaine.

"Hey there champ." Cooper grinned, bending down so he was at Devon's eye level. "My name is Cooper."

"Cooper." Devon said, the name rolling on his tongue.

"I'm Blaine's brother." Cooper held his hand out and Devon looked up at Kurt who nodded his head softly, signalling to him that it was okay. Devon smiled and shook his hand.

"I'm Devon Finn Hummel Anderson." Devon said proudly as he shook his hand. "Are you coming park?"

"Yes," Cooper smiled, he stood up and held his hand out for Kurt. "It's nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you."

"Nice to meet you too." Kurt smiled, blushing slightly as he shook his hand.

"Come on." Devon grinned and pulled Cooper inside.

"I think he likes your brother." Kurt chuckled.

"He's surprisingly good with kids." Blaine hummed. "How's the head?"

"Hurts." Kurt pouted.

"Aw." Blaine cooed and held his arms out. Kurt stared at them before accepting the hug and resting against him. Blaine smiled and ran his hands up and down his back softly. "I promise I will distract Devon today so he doesn't scream around you."

"You'd do that for me?" Kurt smiled looking up at Blaine.

"I'll do my best." Blaine promised and pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek. "I want you feeling better by tonight."

"I'll be fine for tonight. I promise." Kurt smiled, he found Blaine's hand with his own and headed to the kitchen where Cooper had set the bags on the side.

"We weren't sure how many people were coming to the picnic, and we wanted lots of food." Blaine chuckled watching as Kurt's eyes widened when he saw how much food they had brought.

"About five." Kurt smiled leaning against the wall.

"Well we have plenty then." Blaine grinned.

"Finn eats lots." Devon declared, climbing up onto the counter. Kurt chuckled and grabbed some bread and butter and handed it to Devon who started to butter it as the grownups started to prepare everything else.

Almost an hour later they had the picnic ready and Devon had been teaching Cooper and Blaine all of his school songs. Finn walked into the room wearing jeans and a tee and smiled at everyone. "Hey."

"Finn, this is Blaine and his brother Cooper." Kurt smiled.

"Hey," Finn nodded at both of them.

The Anderson men both took it in turns to shake Finn's hand. "Are we ready now?" Devon asked jumping between them all.

"I think we are." Kurt grinned. "Go toilet and get your sweater okay?"

"Okay daddy." Devon grinned and skipped upstairs.

Kurt looked up at Blaine and Cooper and smiled, he knew that Devon was going to have a nice day with his new family. They both were.


	19. Chapter 19

I know i say this all the time, but you guys are truly amazing :D Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. I'm really busy this weekend, but I'm glad I have this chance to post this. More probably up later this week unless I get a chance to write tomorrow :) Love you all XD

Thanks to Shelly for being a bit super fantastic XD

Chapter 18

"They seem to have hit it off." Kurt smiled as he walked beside Blaine.

"They have. Cooper's a big kid really." Blaine grinned, he loved watching Cooper skip along with Devon.

"I can see." Kurt smiled. "Are you okay? You seem quiet today."

"Sorry." Blaine shrugged. "I'm just thinking about telling my parents. They have this way of just making my head crazy."

"Well whatever happens you have a family with us. Okay?" Kurt took Blaine's hand in his and gave it a little squeeze.

"I know. Thank you." Blaine smiled, the two stayed holding hands as they walked to the park.

"Don't think about them right now, just think about today and the amazing time you're going to have with your son." Kurt grinned when Blaine smiled at him.

"Deal." Blaine nodded.

When they arrived at the park Devon skipped over to Kurt and Blaine and pulled their hands apart and held them in his and giggled. "I see Finn!" Devon shouted nodding over to where Finn and the girls were sitting. Finn had left earlier to pick the girls up, Kurt had a feeling he had left to give Kurt some time with Blaine and Cooper.

"And the girls. I guess it's more than five." Kurt chuckled when he saw Britney and Tina among them which meant Mike and Santana wouldn't be too far away.

"Do you want me to leave?" Blaine whispered.

"No." Kurt smiled. "Definitely not. If it gets too much just tell me and we can go somewhere a little less crowded okay?"

"Okay. Thank you." Blaine smiled.

"Daddy can I run?" Devon asked bouncing on his feet, even as he was walking he was still pulling Kurt and Blaine.

"Go on." Kurt chuckled and let go of his hands. Devon grinned and set off over to Finn.

"He's amazing Kurt." Cooper smiled.

"Thanks." Kurt blushed. "It means a lot that you think so."

Blaine squeezed Kurts hand softly and they headed towards the group, they all looked up at Blaine a little shocked to finally be meeting Devon's father.

"Guys this is Blaine. Blaine this is everyone." Kurt smiled saying each of his friend's names. Blaine took it in his stride and said hello to everyone and sat beside Kurt and Mercedes. Cooper sat beside Rachel and they started talking about acting.

"Daddy." Devon whispered jumping from Finn to Kurt.

"Yeah kiddo?"

"If we at the park. Why we not playing?" Devon pouted.

"You can go and play if you want. Want me to come with you?"

"Yes and Blaine and Finn and erm... Mercy." He nodded.

"Okay let's go then little man." Finn grinned and jumped up. Devon giggled and followed him.

"It's nice to see you again." Mercedes smiled as she walked along with Blaine and Kurt.

"Thanks, you too." Blaine smiled a little nervously. He didn't really know how Kurt's friends would take to him.

"I know it must be scary, coming over and seeing us all sitting there." Mercedes smiled as Kurt and Finn raced off after Devon.

"A little." Blaine nodded. "I'm just...I'm trying to do my best."

"And you are." Mercedes smiled. "Kurt's been talking about and searching for you for years. I've not seen him this happy since he had Devon."

"Really?" Blaine breathed.

"Really." Mercedes squeezed his arm softly. "He's my best friend, he's an amazing dad to Devon. I wasn't sure he would be at first, not in a horrible way, the boy I went to school with was obsessive about things being neat and tidy and in order, and babies are just you know...not." Mercedes chuckled. "But he surprised us all. It wasn't easy for him, nowhere near. He freaked out, he thought that he wasn't good enough, but he's doing great, but now there's this spark back in his life, and that's because of you."

Blaine didn't know what to say, his chest was heavy, his heart aching as he looked over at Kurt who was pushing Devon on the swings. As if he could sense someone was looking at him, Kurt turned his head and stared over at Blaine, a smile spreading across his pink lips. "I fell for him the minute I saw him, I knew then that he was the one. That hasn't changed." Blaine smiled, blushing when he realised he had just admitted such a heartfelt thing to Kurt's best friend.

"I'm glad." Mercedes grinned.

"Mercy! Blaine! Come on!" Devon shouted. Blaine chuckled and skipped forward, grinning when he saw Mercedes skipping along side him.

"You was long times." Devon pouted.

"Sorry." Blaine smiled, he stood in front of the swing and every time Kurt pushed him forward, Blaine would push him back. Devon grinned looking completely content with the situation.

"Daddy I'm hungry." Devon said two hours later. They had been on everything in the park three times, every so often Devon had deemed he wanted to play with different people. Kurt noticed that he had now played with everyone in the group so no one had been left out. Kurt wondered if Devon had realised what he was doing or if it was just a cute coincidence.

"Shall we go and open the basket then? I think Finn and Mike have already peeked."

"Oh no!" Devon gasped. "I'll tell them off!"

"You do that." Kurt nodded. Mike and Santana had joined the group a little while ago and they were all getting along like a house on fire. Santana had commented on Blaine being the one who Devon got his good looks from and kept stealing appreciative glances his way, but Kurt couldn't really blame her for that. As long as she wasn't getting all Lima Heights on him, Kurt didn't mind how she looked at him. Especially when the only people Blaine was really paying attention to was Kurt or Devon.

"Is Blaine staying?" Devon asked as he bounced along with Kurt. They were on their way back from the toilets.

"Of course. He's not going to miss the food." Kurt chuckled.

"Okay good." Devon nodded. "Daddy..."

"Yeah?" Kurt smiled watching as Devon tugged at a stray curl, something he did when he was nervous. Kurt wondered if Blaine did the same thing.

"Do i call Blaine daddy?" Devon whispered.

"Do you want to?" Kurt smiled softly. He had expected these questions sooner or later, he wished his son could have waited till they weren't around their friends just in case it took a turn for the worse.

"You're my daddy." Devon whispered.

"I know," Kurt picked his son up and sat them down on a near by bench. "I'm your daddy and that is never ever going to change I promise you." Kurt smiled. Devon was looking at him with such attention and focus that it made Kurt smile. "But, Blaine is your dad too. If you want to call him daddy then you can."

"Not make you sad?" Devon asked, his arms wrapping around Kurt's neck as he burried his face in Kurt's shoulder.

"No baby it wouldn't make me sad at all." Kurt promised, his eyes watering slightly. "Shall we go for a little walk before we go back to our friends?"

"Kay daddy." Devon sniffled.

Kurt smiled and set Devon down and walked the long way around the park and back over to their group. Devon spent the entire walk in silence and Kurt knew that Devon was in deep thought about the whole situation, Kurt just hoped Devon knew that everything that was changing was for the better.


	20. Chapter 20

I'm proud of myself for getting this chapter done today because not only did i produce a sweet chapter, it also means that i had a productive and boring day doing paper work and I kicked a months ass of work today so im feeling pretty darn awesome :D

Thanks as always to my amazing shelly who helps keep this creative machiene running lol :D

Chapter 19

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked as Devon jumped onto his lap. Britney and Tina had pulled Kurt over towards them to catch up and Devon had skipped over to Blaine and Cooper.

"Yep." Devon nodded snuggling comfortably onto his lap.

"Are you hungry? Shall we eat something before it's all gone?" Blaine smiled, he could tell there was something different about his son. Since he had come back from the toilet with Kurt he looked as though he was deep in thought.

"I'm a little hungry. This much." Devon opened his fingers a tiny bit and looked up at Blaine.

"Well I think a sandwich will be perfect for you then." Blaine smiled, he leaned forward and grabbed the basket and handed Devon a sandwich.

"Thank you." Devon smiled, he settled more onto Blaine's lap and rest his head against his shoulder as he nibbled on the bread.

"Maybe once you've finished shall we go and find the ducks?" Blaine whispered softly.

"I'd like that." Devon nodded. "Just us?"

"Is that what you want?" Blaine smiled, the idea of taking Devon to see the ducks on his own was something that made him nervous. The duck park was ten minutes away from the park where they were sat, and it would be at least half an hour alone with his son and he honestly wasn't sure if he was ready for that yet. And not to mention he wasn't sure if Kurt would allow him to take him on his own. If Kurt said no, Blaine wouldn't be mad at him, he knew it would take time for Kurt to trust him so completely and he wasn't sure if the trust was there.

"Yes." Devon nodded.

"Okay, when your daddy finishes talking to his friends I'll ask if we can go okay?"

"Okies." Devon smiled and finished his sandwich, he put the crust down in the rubbish bag they had made and stood up and walked over to Kurt, Blaine watched him curiously.

"Daddy." Devon said stopping Kurt from talking to the girls.

"Yeah bud?" Kurt smiled looking up at his son, normally he would talk to him about interrupting him like that but he knew Devon wasn't thinking straight right now.

"Can me and Blaine go to the ducks?" Devon asked, bouncing from one foot to another.

"Okay," Kurt smiled, he stood up and walked over to Blaine before telling the girls he would be back in a second. "Blaine, are you alright to take Devon?" Kurt asked.

"Are you...You wouldn't..." Blaine sucked on his bottom lip.

"I know you're nervous, but I think Devon really needs to spend some time with just you." Kurt said softly. "Would you like me to walk you there?"

"Yes." Blaine nodded. "I really want to spend the time with him, but...I'm just scared."

"There's nothing to be scared of. I promise you." Kurt smiled.

"Okay." Blaine smiled. He looked over at Devon who was watching him with a frown. "You ready? Daddy is going to walk with us, and then me and you can see the ducks."

"Okay." Devon grinned, he took hold of each of their hands and pulled them out of the park. "Daddy, can Blaine have a sleepover?"

"We'll have to see. Where would he sleep?" Kurt smiled.

"With you." Devon said as if it was completely obvious. "I sleep with Teddy so there's no room."

"Ah." Kurt chuckled. "Well we'll have to see."

"When we go back homes he can stay." Devon nodded. "Cause it's bigger."

"It is bigger." Kurt nodded. "Blaine is welcome to come to our big house whenever he wants to."

Blaine looked over at Kurt trying to see if he was just entertaining Devon or if there was a real meaning behind his words. Blaine's heart skipped a beat when he realised just how much Kurt meant those words.

"Good." Devon grinned.

When they got to the lake, Devon pulled away from them both and ran forward. "I'll meet you back with the others?"

"Okay." Blaine whispered. "Thank you Kurt."

"It's okay." Kurt took hold of Blaine's hand and squeezed it softly. "I trust you with him, I know you're never going to hurt him. He means the world to you, I can see it. You just need to believe in yourself with him, okay?"

"Okay." Blaine nodded. "Kurt, I really can't wait for tonight."

"Neither can I." Kurt smiled, he leaned a little closer and pressed his lips slowly against Blaine's, he didn't give a chance for Blaine to kiss back, he pulled away too soon and before Blaine realised it he was left standing on his own as Kurt headed back. Taking a deep breath, Blaine walked over to Devon who was sitting on the grass watching the ducks.

"There's lots of ducks today." Blaine said sitting beside him.

"Lots." Devon giggled. "Quack quack quackers."

"Quack quack quackers." Blaine grinned. He opened his arms and Devon jumped inside of them. "When I was your age I lived in a big house, and we had a lake and there were ducks in my garden. They used to wake me up."

"You had a pet duck!" Devon gasped looking at Blaine with wide eyes.

"I did. They were pretty awesome." Blaine grinned.

"I want a pet." Devon pouted.

"What pet would you like?" Blaine asked.

"Erm." Devon sucked his lip thinking. "Not a duck because we don't have a lake."

"No ducks." Blaine nodded.

"A cat?" Devon suggested. "A little one."

"Do you know what the little cats are called?" Blaine asked running his fingers through Devon's messy curls.

"A kitten." Devon grinned.

"That's right." Blaine smiled.

"I want a orange one." Devon nodded excitedly. "Daddy always said one day when we get a bigger house we can get a pet."

"Yeah? Maybe you can get your orange kitten then." Blaine smiled, hoping he would be around to see what pet they got.

"Yes." Devon nodded. "Daddy said that i can call you daddy." Devon whispered, the sentence making Blaine gasp.

"He did?" He whispered.

"Yes. Can I?" Devon asked

"You can." Blaine said, surprised that he didn't burst into tears as he spoke.

"Okay." Devon nodded, a small smile playing on his little lips. "Daddy." He giggled.

"Daddy Blaine." Blaine grinned.

"Daddy Blaine." Devon smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck cuddling him tightly. The two of them sat there in a comfortable silence. Blaine wasn't too sure how long they stayed in that position for but when he felt Devon sag against him he knew the little boy had fallen asleep in his arms. Smiling, Blaine stood up and carried him carefully back to the group, surprised when he saw that most of them had left, it was just Mercedes, Finn, Cooper and of course Kurt sitting beside the picnic basket. Finn and Mercedes were talking to each other and so were Cooper and Kurt. Blaine sucked his lip wondering what his brother was talking to Kurt about, but they were both smiling so he took that as a good sign.

"Hey," Kurt grinned when he saw Blaine walk over to him.

"He's asleep." Blaine said, though he felt stupid for saying it, Kurt could obviously see that.

"It's been a long day for him," Kurt nodded and set him down softly. "We'll head off in a minute, he needs a bath and everything before I go tonight."

"Okay." Blaine grinned.

"Did he talk to you?" Kurt asked watching Blaine closely.

"He called me Daddy." Blaine whispered.

"I know. he asked me." Kurt smiled rubbing Blaine's knee softly, aware that everyone that was left was now watching them.

"I'm a dad." Blaine laughed. "I know...I've been a dad the past couple of days but him saying it like that...it's made it official for me. I'm a dad."

"And you're going to be an amazing one." Cooper grinned patting his brother on the back. Blaine nodded just hoping he would make everyone proud, especially Devon and Kurt.


	21. Chapter 21

I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

Thanks to Shelly for beliving in me and supporting me through my fluff lol

Chapter 20

"We went on the swings! And saw the ducks! And I had two ice-creams!" Devon squealed as he wrapped himself around Burt.

"That sounds like you had an amazing time." Burt smiled picking him up.

"He just woke up." Kurt smiled. "He fell asleep when he was with Blaine." Kurt added as he closed the door behind him.

"How was he with him?" Burt asked rubbing Devon's back softly.

"He was really good, they had some time alone at the lake, Devon called him dad,"

"He did?" Burt asked a little surprised.

"Yeah, he was amazing Dad, they both were. I want to invite him and Cooper over for dinner, so you and Carol can get to know them."

"That sounds nice." Burt smiled. "I'll arrange it with Carol."

"Thanks." Kurt smiled. "Will you be okay with him while I get ready?"

"Of course. Me and Devon have some films to watch."

"Don't stay up too late." Kurt chuckled kissing Devon's hair.

"We will!" Devon nodded excitedly.

"You betcha we will." Burt grinned, he was looking forward to spending more time with his grandson.

An hour later Kurt walked back into the living room and chuckled when he saw Devon laying on Burt's stomach as they watched movies on the sofa. "I'm heading off now."

"Where you going?" Devon asked looking up at Kurt.

"To see Blaine, remember? then he's coming back tomorrow."

"Oh." Devon nodded and jumped off of the sofa. "Will you give Daddy Blaine a cuddle for me?"

"Course i will." Kurt smiled, picking Devon up and wrapping his arms around him tightly.

"Love you Daddy." Devon whispered against him kissing his cheek sloppily.

"Love you too. You look after Grandpa for me, okay?"

"I will." Devon nodded and jumped down. Kurt watched as he scurried back to Burt and continued watching the film. Kurt said goodbye to his dad, ignoring the comment about being careful and safe and walked out of the house. Kurt grinned when he saw Blaine waiting beside the tree on the corner.

"I thought we were meeting there?" Kurt smiled walking over to him and wrapping his arms around Blaine. Smiling, Blaine took Kurt in his arms and hugged him tightly. Even though they had only said goodbye a few hours ago they both felt as though it had been a lifetime.

"I wanted to see you sooner." Blaine shrugged, he pulled away from the embrace and took hold of Kurt's hand. Blushing, Kurt didn't know what to say so he just squeezed Blaine's hand and walked along with him.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked once he realised he didn't have a clue.

"I wanted to take you to a nice place to eat, but then I thought it wasn't very personal, and I just wanted to spend some quality time just you and me, so I...I mean I probably should have asked you first, but I thought..."

"Whatever it is, I'll love it." Kurt smiled knowing that if he hadn't interrupted then Blaine would continue his nervous rambling.

"Okay." Blaine smiled taking a deep breath. "I've made dinner at my place."

"Like i said, I'll love it." Kurt grinned, his stomach quivering nervously. He was going to have dinner at Blaine's. He was going to be in Blaine's house. "Do you live on your own?"

"Yes," Blaine smiled. "It's a really small place. But It's home for now."

"For now?" Kurt frowned.

"I've never felt completely at home there, since...I thought maybe I could relocate..."

"To where?" Kurt breathed.

"New York." Blaine whispered, not sure how Kurt would take it.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked.

"If you don't want me there, I'd understand."

"I do. I think that would be amazing!" Kurt grinned.

"Then yes, I'm sure." Blaine smiled. "I know this is moving fast but i just...I feel like I've missed out on so much. I don't want to miss out on anything else."

"I know what you mean. I don't want you to either." Kurt smiled.

The rest of the walk to Blaine's apartment was done in comfortable silence. Kurt liked Blaine's place, it was small and quiet in a nice neighbourhood. But he could tell Blaine's heart wasn't in it. The pictures on the wall had no meaning, just nice pieces of art. It just felt a little lonely.

"Food's this way." Kurt followed Blaine to the kitchen gasping when he saw the candlelit dinner waiting for him on the table. There were roses in a nice vase in the center and a bottle of what looked to be expensive wine.

"Blaine..."

"Is it too much?" Blaine whispered, his hands nervously picking at his shirt.

"No." Kurt smiled, he turned to face Blaine. "It's perfect. Thank you." Kurt leaned in closer and pressed his lips to Blaine's. It was a soft, gentle kiss that Blaine returned just as sweetly. Neither wanting to pull apart.

"Let's eat." Blaine smiled, he took Kurt's hand again and pulled out a chair for Kurt who rolled his eyes telling him that he was a gentleman which made Blaine laugh as he sat opposite him before dishing up the pasta.

"This looks and smells amazing." Kurt grinned.

"I dabble in the kitchen." Blaine winked.

"I can see." Kurt smiled, he loved how easy it was just being with Blaine.

"So tell me about New York," Blaine smiled as they started to eat.

"It's amazing. Devon loves it. He's a city boy, he loves listening to the cars outside, he makes up stories about where they're going."

"That sounds nice, but I want to hear something about you." Blaine said softly.

"What do you mean?" Kurt frowned.

"I'm not back in your life because of just Devon, Kurt. I'm here for you too. I want to know about you. About Kurt the most amazing, the most beautiful man I have ever met."

"I...I'm just me." Kurt whispered, heat rising up around his neck and cheeks.

"You said you work in a store..."

"It's a department store, I'm manager of the clothing department. I want to be involved in fashion, it's not exactly designing but it's nice there."

"Are you going to go to school for fashion?" Blaine asked.

"I haven't thought that far ahead to be honest." Kurt answered truthfully.

"Well you can start thinking now, you're not a single father anymore."

"I'm not?" Kurt smiled shyly.

"I don't want you to be." Blaine blushed when he realised what he had said.

"Neither do I." Kurt smiled and took a mouthful of his pasta.

"I'm serious about moving to New York to be closer to you and Devon. I want to help you, and I want us to be a nice happy family."

"That's all I want." Kurt grinned.

"Then that's what you'll have." Blaine nodded. Kurt smiled watching Blaine, suddenly he wasn't dreading going back to New York because he knew Blaine would be there with him.


	22. Chapter 22

My chapters are slowly but surely getting longer and longer... what do you think about that huh?

Thanks again to my wonderful Shelly for being simply amazing :)

Chapter 21

"I'm nervous, Coop." Blaine said, he was rocking from foot to foot as they stood in front of his parent's house.

"It's going to be okay." Cooper assured him, his hand gently rubbing Blaine's shoulder.

"I know, but..."

"It's going to be fine." Cooper said a little firmer. "If they disapprove then screw them, you have a new family now. An amazingly cute family who are waiting for you to get done here so you can go over to theirs for some camping thing?"

"A camping trip in the garden." Blaine smiled. "Kurt's attempting to put a tent up now."

"That I'd love to see." Cooper laughed. Blaine gave him a stern look which only made Cooper laugh more. Just as Blaine went to say something, the large oak door opened and their mom was standing there looking at them crossly.

"What racket are you two making on the door step? I thought the days of you making noise in the garden was over." She sighed shaking her head.

"Sorry." Cooper smiled.

"Right, come on in." Jane Anderson turned and walked into the large hallway. Blaine sighed, hating this visit already as he followed her in.

"So, how have you been Mom?" Cooper asked as he sat down on a stiff lounge chair, Blaine sat down on the one beside him, his hands constantly picking on his jeans.

"If you phoned more, you would know the answer to that Cooper." She answered curtly sitting down opposite them. "But I'm fine, thank you. And yourself?"

"I'm good." Cooper nodded. "Where's Dad?"

"I'm here." James Anderson said as he walked into the room, he nodded at his boys and sat down beside his wife. "So what was so important you had to talk to us about that wasn't on our Friday dinner nights?"

"I have something to say." Blaine said, his voice shaking. His parents shared looks, both remembering the last time Blaine had said he needed to talk; when he told them that he was gay.

"What is it?" His father asked.

"I...I don't really know how to say it." Blaine whispered looking at Cooper who gave him a supporting nod of encouragement.

"Just say it." Cooper said, leaning over and squeezing his hand.

"I'm a father." Blaine breathed.

"You're a what?" His mother laughed looking at her husband confused.

"Does this mean you're straight then? You found a girl?"

"No." Blaine said ignoring the look his brother was shooting at his father. "Almost four years ago i was with Kevin at a party. I met a boy, his name's Kurt, and he's amazing. We spent the night together, and then the next day he was gone. We both tried to find each other. I was trying to find him because he was the only person I felt that I had truly connected to. He was trying to find me to tell me that I was a father."

"I don't understand..." His mother shook her head.

"Kurt is one of the very few men who can get pregnant. He hasn't explained it all to me yet, but he can have children and he had my child." Blaine pulled his wallet out and showed them the picture of Kurt and Devon. both of his parent's faces were unreadable.

"He's a smart, funny kid." Cooper smiled.

"You knew?" His mother gasped looking at Cooper as though he had betrayed her.

"Blaine told me the other day, we spent the day with them yesterday." Cooper explained. "Blaine wanted to tell me before he told you. Because he was scared of how you would react."

"He looks like you." His father said softly.

"He does." Blaine nodded. "He's got an amazing life in New York. I'm going to find a school in his area, I want to be close to him."

"You're going to New York?" His mother shook her head. "To chase a family who you don't even know?"

"I do know them." Blaine said, leaning over and snatching his picture back. "I love them Mom. I know you probably don't understand that because to you a family should be something you put on display, not something to really care about."

"Excuse me?" His mother said, her voice shrill. Blaine shook his head and looked at Cooper desperately. They were all surprised when it was his father who spoke next.

"Sit down, both of you. I want to hear about my grandson." Blaine looked at his dad, a smile playing on his lips as he sat back down. His mom scoffed but sat down as well. As Blaine spoke about Devon and Kurt and the amazing things they had been doing the past couple of days, neither parent said anything they just watched their son closely.

-x-

"Daddy!" Devon shouted when he saw Blaine and Cooper pull up outside their house. "Uncle Coopy!"

"Hey you." Blaine grinned, he got out of the car and picked his son up, swinging him around making him giggle.

"Coopy." Devon squealed and Blaine flew him over to Cooper who wrapped him in a hug and put him on his shoulders. "Coopy camping?"

"I didn't get an invite." Cooper pouted.

"I invite you." Devon said, his hands tapping on Cooper's head. "Finn too."

"If it's okay with your daddies I wouldn't mind camping." Cooper said looking at Blaine not knowing what to say.

"I think that would be great." Blaine smiled, he really wanted his family to spend as much time as they could together.

"So would I." Devon grinned. "Take me to daddy Kurty." Devon giggled and pointed ahead.

"Your wish is my command." Cooper laughed looking up at Devon who grinned down at him.

Cooper and Blaine headed inside and Devon jumped down onto the sofa. "Devon stop jumping on the furniture." Kurt called as he walked in. "We have a trampoline now."

"We do." Devon grinned and jumped down. "Daddy come look." Devon giggled pulling on Blaine's hand. Blaine smiled at Kurt before following Devon outside.

"Hey Cooper." Kurt smiled walking over to Cooper and hugging him. Cooper smiled and hugged him back. "How did it go?"

"I'm sure Blaine will tell you. But it was good." Cooper nodded. "I've been invited to the camping event of the year." Cooper laughed. "If you want me to go..."

"No not at all." Kurt smiled shaking his head. "I'd like you to stay. Finn is joining us too."

"Okay cool." Cooper nodded. "I live an hour outside of New York...I'd love to see you guys more if that's okay?"

"Of course." Kurt grinned. "We would love that too. He's already obsessed with his Uncle Cooper."

"Well I don't blame him." Cooper winked.

Kurt chuckled and rolled his eyes and headed to the garden where they had set up a large tent. "So you managed to get it up then?" Cooper grinned. Kurt looked at him with a surprised look before laughing. "You know what I mean."

"I do." Kurt chuckled. "And no i didn't. Finn did it."

"After two hours of watching you struggle. I thought I'd help." Finn smiled as he walked into the garden. "It's good to see you again."

"You too." Cooper grinned.

"Hey Blaine." Finn called as he sat beside the trampoline that Devon was jumping on with Blaine.

"Hey." Blaine panted. "Devon says you got this for him?"

"I did." Finn grinned.

"It's awesome." Devon giggled as he threw himself onto his back. Blaine chuckled and sat beside him bouncing it a little more. "Grandpa said no mess."

"We won't make any mess, and any mess there is we will clean it up." Kurt smiled sitting on the edge of the trampoline. Cooper sat beside Finn.

"Grandpa not camping." Devon pouted jumping onto Blaine's lap.

"That's okay, maybe we can do something with him tomorrow?" Blaine suggested.

"Okay." Devon nodded. "We can colour. Grandpa likes colouring. But he gets out of the lines!"

"Oh no." Blaine gasped making Devon nod dramatically.

"Can we camp now?" Devon asked jumping off of the trampoline and running into the tent.

"Well we have our sleeping bags set up. We need one more for Cooper so we can get that soon. And then we can roast some marshmallows, and tell stories." Kurt grinned.

"Okay. Let's camp!" Devon grinned clapping his hands excitedly. Kurt chuckled and looked at Blaine smiling softly.

"Come on Coopy." Devon said grabbing Cooper's hand. "Finn too. Take us to the bag of sleep." Devon giggled hysterically. Finn jumped up and ran ahead making Devon run too.

Once they were alone Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and pressed his lips to his softly. "How did it go?"

"It was horrible at first," Blaine sighed. "But my dad he was interested and supportive and he said he will help me in New York."

"That's great, Blaine." Kurt smiled playing with his hair.

"My mom was a bit...Funny. But my dad said she'll come around. I don't want them to meet Devon yet. Not until I know they'll be okay."

"Okay, whatever you want." Kurt smiled pressing his lips to his cheek.

"I've missed you." Blaine pouted. "I know I just saw you yesterday, but It feels like ages ago."

"I know." Kurt sighed resting his head on his shoulder. "I've missed you too."

"You only have one week left." Blaine breathed.

"I know, but you'll come to New York?" Kurt whispered.

"Yes." Blaine smiled. "We'll find me a nice place."

"You could...I mean...Stay with me?" Kurt whispered. "I reckon you'll be over a lot anyway. And it would be nice..."

"Are you sure?" Blaine gasped.

"I'm sure." Kurt nodded.

"Okay, but the minute you think it's too much or whatever you tell me and I'll find somewhere else."

"It won't be too much, it will be perfect." Kurt smiled squeezing him softly. Blaine grinned against him holding onto Kurt tightly.

"We're ready to camp!" Devon grinned running back out to the garden. "Did I miss cuddles?"

"You never miss cuddles." Kurt grinned pulling Devon up and wrapping his arms around him too.

"Goody." Devon nodded and snuggled against the both of them. "Let's camp now." Devon said pulling away from them.

"Let's camp." Blaine and Kurt repeated at the same time making them both grin.


	23. Chapter 23

All of your reviews make me smile so much :) Thank you all :D

A big special thank you to Shelly for helping me with my Britishisms lol :D

Chapter 22

"There was a prince who had a frog's head!" Devon gasped as he clutched his Spiderman flashlight under his face, every now and again he would wave the flashlight around and watch as the tent lit up a little more. "And to not have a froggy head he had to get a kiss!" Devon giggled.

"Did he find someone to kiss?" Cooper asked when Devon got caught up in his giggling.

"No." Devon shook his head dramatically, the flashlight waving crazily around the room. "No one wanted to kiss a frog!"

"So what happened to him?" Kurt pressed. Sometimes his son's imagination was just plain crazy.

"He became a frog hero!" Devon grinned. "He saved one lady and the lady fell in love!"

"With the frog?" Finn asked, Kurt had a feeling his stepbrother was finding it hard to catch up with the made up story.

"Yes!" Devon laughed, rolling his eyes he looked at Kurt thinking the same thing as his dad.

"So he wasn't a frog anymore?" Blaine asked, smiling fondly as he watched the looks pass.

"He was a frog. The witch's spell was stuck but he loved princess Belle!" Devon nodded and stretched his legs out a little so they were pressing against Kurt who was sitting in the same manner.

"And the princess was cool with being with a frog?" Finn asked watching him intently.

"Yes. You love who you love." Devon nodded softly, his words making him sound older then he was.

"That was a fantastic story." Blaine smiled and started to clap, he found it completely adorable the way Devon blushed and bowed his head. "Did you make it up by yourself?"

"At school we did!" Devon grinned. "Me and Bastian did it and we got a sticker!"

"Ooh. Who's Bastian?" Blaine asked.

"Sebastian." Kurt smiled. "Devon can't quite say his name."

"Bastian is my friend." Devon nodded. "But sometimes he's silly."

"It's okay to be a little silly sometimes though." Cooper smiled.

"Not mean though." Devon said sadly, he jumped from his spot and rushed over to Kurt who wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"Sebastian says some mean things to Devon, but he's just being a kid." Kurt sighed knowing there was never any true hurtful meaning behind what Sebastian was saying, he was just a three year old boy, a three year old boy who looked like a meerkat. "They play very nicely as well and Sebastian's been to our house."

"We were firemen!" Devon grinned excitedly bouncing on Kurt's lap.

"Sometimes we just say things and we don't think they'll make other people sad but they do and as long as way say sorry and give some cuddles it's okay." Kurt smiled and pressed his lips against Devon's cheek.

"Smart daddy." Devon grinned and bounced back up to his spot, when Kurt didn't put his legs out Devon tapped his feet and made him sit back how he was sitting.

"Bossy." Cooper laughed, to which Devon simply poked out his tongue.

After telling stories and singing songs around their pretend campfire, Devon drifted off to sleep against Blaine. "He's taking a real shine to you." Kurt smiled watching Blaine and Devon.

"I'm glad." Blaine smiles, gently he lay Devon down and stroked his hair. "Love you." Blaine whispered as he tucked Devon into his Spider-Man sleeping bag.

"Looks like they've hit it off as well." Kurt grinned gesturing to Finn and Cooper who had both fallen asleep against one another. "Picture." Kurt grinned as he snapped a photo of the two men on his phone.

"Cooper will sleep on anyone. One time on the bus he fell asleep against a strange man. When he woke up he had sweets in his pocket." Blaine grinned, moving slowly over to Kurt.

"That's kinda bad..." Kurt laughed shaking his head.

"A little." Blaine shrugged. "You maybe wanna sit outside?"

"We are outside." Kurt grinned tilting his head and watching Blaine with an amused smile.

"I know. But you know what I mean." Blaine blushed.

"I do. Come on." Kurt smiled and stood up, he held his hand out for Blaine who took it and they made their way out of the tent slowly not to wake up the sleeping boys.

"Tonight has been really amazing." Blaine grinned as he sat beside kurt, the taller man snuggled against Blaine's side and smiled happily into his shoulder.

"Really has." Kurt smiled and settled against him.

"I can't wait to come to New York, be a real family. My dad said he'll help. So that's good and we can be a couple and just be." Blaine grinned.

"You really want that?" Kurt smiled looking up into his brown eyes.

"Yes. I want that with all my heart." Blaine smiled, gently stroking his fingers across Kurt's cheek.

"Good," Kurt smiled and pressed his lips to Blaine's in a sweet and soft kiss.

"Will you tell me a story about Devon growing up?" Blaine asked. Kurt didn't understand why he seemed nervous. He took his hand and nodded smiling as he began to tell his story.

-x-

_Kurt sighed when he felt Devon jump on his bed. It was still early and his son had learned how to climb out of his cot and Into his bed. _

_"Addy!" Devon cooed, at fourteen months Devon didn't really babble, Kurt had been worried at first but after talking to his health visitor who reassured him that when he was ready to say more he would. _

_Kurt kept his eyes closed hoping maybe Devon would fall asleep again like he did most times. He felt the bed shift and guessed Devon was laying on his back with his legs in the air, his hands holding onto his chubby feet. _

_"Oes!" Devon giggled to himself, slowly Kurt rolled over and watched as Devon wiggled all of his toes, he clapped happily when he was finished. "Inger!" Devon announced and wiggled his fingers in front of him. _

_"Clever baby." Kurt smiled. Devon's eyes widened and he looked up at Kurt. "Morning sunshine." _

_"Hiya!" Devon grinned waving his hands enthusiastically. _

_"Hiya." Kurt chuckled and pressed his lips to Devon's cheek. Giggling Devon leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kurt's cheek. "Thank you baby." _

_"Ankoo." Devon giggled and pressed his lips to Kurt's and snuggled against him. Kurt managed to put Devon back to sleep and fell asleep again holding him protectively. _

-x-

"I don't know why that story sticks out for me." Kurt shrugged. "There's probably a lot more important ones that I will tell you. But that one..."

"He sounds as though he was adorable."

"He was." Kurt grinned and rested against him more.

"I can't wait to hear all of the stories. And I can't wait to be able to tell people stories of him as well." Blaine grinned pulling Kurt closer and pressing a kiss against his head.


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you to everyone for the continuous support. You all make me smile :D If any of you have anything you'd love to see in this story please let me know and i will try and fit it in for you, after all I write this for you as well as me :D

Thanks to the wonderful Shelly for giving me lots of ideas for the next chapter ;)

Chapter 23

"I'm sad." Devon mumbled as he hid underneath his bed sheets.

"I know, I'm sad too." Kurt sighed, he tried to pull the bed sheets away from Devon, only for them to be pulled back tighter around him.

"I don't wanna go!" Devon said and Kurt could tell now that he was crying. Kurt hated his son crying.

"I know baby, but it's going to be fun back home." Kurt sighed playing with the hair that had popped out of the sheets a little. "It's going to be me and you and Blaine. Remember, Blaine is coming to stay with us too. You have to show him all the house and how to play with your toys and where we put the dirty socks!"

"I'll be sad though." Devon mumbled.

"Why would you be sad?" Kurt frowned.

"Cause Blaine would go too." Devon sighed, he pushed the covers away from him and scrambled quickly into Kurt's lap. Kurt wrapped himself around his son and cradled him on the bed.

"What if I told you that Blaine would not be going?" Kurt whispered In Devon's ear.

"Then I wouldn't be sad." Devon whispered looking up at Kurt hopefully.

"Well, Blaine is going to stay with us for a long time. He's going to come to our house within the next few days with lots of clothes and things, so we need to go now and make sure there's space for him."

"Where he sleep?" Devon asked, wiping his eyes.

"With me I guess." Kurt shrugged, he hadn't really thought about it like that. Blaine was going to be there, in his house, every day. His Blaine. The Blaine he had been searching for for almost four years. The Blaine who he had fallen in love with when he had first met him, the Blaine he still loved to this minute. Blaine. Devon's father was going to be living with him. They were going to be a family.

"Daddy!" Devon shouted, making Kurt jump and snap out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, kiddo?" Kurt asked, shaking his head.

"I said will you and Blaine make pancakes?" Devon sighed.

"If you want pancakes, we will." Kurt nodded, thinking the question was more than a little random, but he had learned not to question his son too much, he was just glad that he wasn't crying anymore.

"Okay." Devon nodded. "Is it time to say goodbye to everyone?"

"Not yet, we have to finish putting our clothes away, and then we're having a big lunch party. Blaine is coming, and Cooper."

"Uncle Coopy." Devon giggled.

"And Uncle Cooper lives near us too. So we will see him all the time." Kurt smiled.

"Okay." Devon sighed and pressed his lips against Kurt's cheek.

"We'll come back and see everyone soon though, or maybe we can have a party at our house for everyone to come?"

"And we sing?"

"If that's what you want, then yes." Kurt smiled. "Let's go and have some breakfast with Grandpa yeah?"

"Yeah!" Devon nodded and jumped up. Kurt smiled and rushed after him.

"I'm going to miss you." Blaine whispered as he wrapped his arms around Kurt. "I can't believe it's been two weeks already."

"I know." Kurt sighed. "I wish you could come with me now."

"So do I. But I'll be there soon. I just have some more things to finish up here." Blaine sighed pressing his head against Kurt's shoulder. "Do you think Devon will forget me?"

"Forget you?" Kurt laughed. "He's going to miss you so much, it's all I'm going to be hearing about while we get the house ready for you."

"What about you, will you forget me?" Blaine pouted, stroking Kurt's cheek.

"Never could forget you." Kurt smiled.

"What's gong on between us?" Blaine asked, startling Kurt. It seemed Devon had gotten his ability to ask random questions from Blaine.

"I..." Kurt sucked his lip not knowing how to answer.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have put you on the spot." Blaine whispered, looking down sadly.

"No, it's okay. I was thinking about us as well today. I don't know." Kurt shrugged. "I know it's gone so fast. I think about you every day. All I want to do is just be with you and hold you close and I'm scared that I'll lose you again."

"Just want to use every minute make up for the time we've lost." Blaine suggested.

"Yeah." Kurt nodded, leaning in and pressing his lips against Blaine's. The two kissed slowly for a few minutes, before little hands were tugging at Blaine's red skinny jeans.

"Daddy." Devon said tugging harder.

"Sorry." Blaine breathed against Kurt's lips, he smiled down at Devon knowing that the little boy was probably going to be interrupting lots of kisses.

"Come play?" Devon whispered.

"Of course." Blaine smiled and picked Devon up.

"You two go, I'm going to make sure that everything is done with our stuff." Kurt smiled knowing that Blaine needed some time with Devon on his own, they would be leaving in an hour and he knew that them separating, even though it was just for a week would be hard on the newly united father and son.

"Kay!" Devon shouted as he pulled Blaine away.

Kurt watched as Blaine was pulled over to the trampoline before heading back into the living room where his dad and Carol were sitting. "Hey," Burt smiled.

"Hey." Kurt smiled and sat beside him, smiling happily when his father wrapped an arm around him. They weren't always this close, but Kurt was glad that they both felt happy and confident enough in their relationship to be this comfortable with each other.

"Everything ready?" Burt asked.

"Yes." Kurt nodded, sighing sadly. "I hate leaving."

"Then don't." Burt said softly, though he knew that it was unfair of him to say such a thing. Kurt had an amazing life in New York, both Devon and Kurt were happy there, as much as Burt wanted Kurt back home, he knew he was better off in the city of his dreams.

"Dad." Kurt sighed looking up at him.

"Sorry." Burt smiled. "I just wish I saw you more."

"Well you're coming up next month." Kurt smiled.

"I am. We're all looking forward to it." Burt grinned.

"So am I." Kurt smiled. "Thanks for letting us stay."

"You're welcome any time, Kurt." Burt assured him. "I'm just glad this visit was special for you."

"Special." Kurt smiled, thinking that summed up the whole visit in one nice word; special.

"Blaine's a very lucky guy to have you." Carole smiled, where they were sitting they were able to see Finn, Cooper, Blaine and Devon in the garden, Devon was on Blaine's shoulders and they could hear him laughing from inside.

"I'm lucky too." Kurt smiled.

"Are you looking forward to him moving in?" Carol asked.

"Looking forward to it, and scared at the same time. It's going to be hard, I'm not naive enough to think that it's going to be all love and happy families. But it's going to be good for us, and I know it will be okay."

"I'm sure it will." Carol smiled squeezing his knee softly. Kurt smiled back at her, honestly when he was younger he had gotten used to not having a mom in his life, but looking at Carol now, he was glad he had her.

"Thank you." Kurt said softly.

"I don't want to go." Devon sobbed holding onto Blaine tightly. "Can we stay?"

"I wish you could." Blaine whispered, he was holding back the tears as he held onto his son at the airport. "But remember I'll be with you very very soon."

"Want it now!" Devon sniffled. Kurt knew that his son was exhausted, it had been a long day and his emotions were running high. But he also knew Devon was genuinly upset about having to say goodbye to Blaine. In a little under two weeks Devon not only had gotten a new dad, but a new best friend as well.

"I know. me too." Blaine sighed, rubbing his back up and down. "But, I have something for you."

"A present?" Devon asked, his bottom lip still trembling, but he had calmed down at the idea of having a treat.

"Yes." Blaine smiled, he grabbed a bag he had managed to sneak into Kurt's luggage so Devon didn't find it, he pulled it out and handed it to Devon who opened it excitedly, gasping when he pulled out a bright orange teddy cat. "There's a toy cat basket in the bag too, and some little toys."

"I have a kitty." Devon whispered, gently rubbing the fur.

"What are you going to call it?" Blaine asked watching his son intently.

"I don't know." Devon pouted.

"Well how about you think about it, and then we I come home with you you can tell me his name."

"Okay." Devon nodded.

Blaine smiled and pressed a kiss to his head and turned to Kurt as Devon was distracted with his teddy. He wrapped his arms around the man he had come to love in such a short amount of time, and pulled him close. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you too." Kurt whispered, he didn't want to cry. He couldn't cry now, he had to be strong for Devon and at a point he had to be strong for Blaine too.

"Call me like all the time." Blaine whispered against his neck.

"You'll be with us soon." Kurt said gently.

"I know, I'm just going to miss you."

"I know." Kurt said, sighing sadly when their flight was called. "That's us. Devon say see you soon."

"See you soon Daddy." Devon whispered, he wrapped his arms around Blaine's legs tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Look after your kitty for me." Blaine said kissing his son's cheek before pressing his lips to Kurt's. "I love you." Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips, making the taller man falter slightly.

"Love you." Kurt smiled. Their flight was called again and Kurt picked Devon up and grabbed their bags, with one last goodbye they headed towards their gate.

Blaine stood back watching them leave, knowing he would be reunited with his family soon.


	25. Chapter 25

This chapter is dedicated to my beautiful beta Shelly, who gave me the idea for this chapter :D So thank you!

Chapter 24

"I have a new daddy." Devon grinned. He was currently sitting in his preschool room, he was at the mark making table a pencil in his hand as he scribbled furiously onto a piece of paper.

"A new daddy?" His teacher, Jake smiled.

"He has curly hair like me!" Devon grinned, his eyes beaming excitedly. "He's coming to live with me and Daddy."

"Oh?" Jake chuckled, Kurt had mentioned that they had met his father during their holiday and said that Devon was somewhat obsessed with him.

"I love him lots." Devon grinned and finished his drawing. "This is us."

"You all look very happy, why don't you put some eyes on them?"

"Oh yeah!" Devon laughed, pretending to hit himself on his head. "Silly me."

That was how Kurt found him at three when he went to pick him up, a pile of papers at his side, Jake still talking to him about Blaine like he had been half an hour ago. "I got a kitty too."

"Oh?" Jake grinned, he had seen Kurt come in but could tell the young father didn't want his son to see him just yet.

"I can't think of a name for it." Devon pouted.

"Well what names do you like?" Jake asked.

"I like Devon." Devon giggled.

"Well maybe you'd get confused if you call the cat Devon?"

"Maybe." Devon sighed. "It's hard!"

"I know." Jake smiled. "How about Tom?"

"Tom?" Devon hummed. "Tommy the kitty."

"Sounds nice?"

"Sounds nice." Devon grinned. "Thanks Jake!" Devon jumped off from his chair and wrapped his arms around Jake. "I'll ask Daddy if he likes it first."

"Well you let me know." Jake smiled rubbing his back softly. "Now, I think someone is here for you."

"Daddy!" Devon screamed running round the corner to where he knew his daddy would be watching him.

"Hello trouble." Kurt grinned picking up Devon and swinging him around the room, loving the way he screamed excitedly.

"I'm no trouble." Devon giggled. "Come and see!"

"What am i seeing?" Kurt grinned, walking around the corner. "Hey Jake."

"Hey," Jake smiled. "Did you tell daddy what you've done today?"

"Not yet." Devon grinned, he jumped down and grabbed all of his papers and pulled four out. "These are for you!" Devon nodded, pushing them in Kurt's arms. "And these are Blaine's."

"I love them, and I know Blaine will too." Kurt smiled, he put them safely in his bag and pressed a kiss to Devon's cheek. "Did you have a good day today?"

"I did." Devon nodded.

"Devon, why don't you go and get your coat while I get your dad to sign you out?"

"Okay!" Devon grinned and ran to the cloak room.

"Is everything okay?" Kurt asked a little nervously.

"I just want to say that Devon was talking about his new dad, when another boy made a comment about how having two dads is weird." Jake said softly. "I told him that it wasn't and explained that families have a different set up. Devon didn't pay any attention to the comment, I'm not one hundred percent sure he understood or even heard what was said, but I just wanted you to know in case he says anything to you about it."

"Okay." Kurt sighed. "I don't need to ask who said it do i?" Kurt could tell from the expression on Jake's face that he really didn't need to. "Will you say something to his parents? I'm getting a bit tired of saying to Devon that sometimes kids say horrible things without realising it."

"I know. And I will." Jake smiled.

"Thanks." Kurt smiled.

"I'm ready!" Devon called running over to him.

"Good, let's go. What do you say?"

"Bye!" Devon gave Jake a quick hug before taking hold of Kurt's hand and walking out.

Kurt was exhausted. Devon had always been an excited little boy, but now, knowing that Blaine would be moving in with him soon was making Devon more excited than usual. "We can put another drawer here." Devon grinned, pointing beside Kurt's bedside table.

"What for?" Kurt asked, sitting up in his bed. It was six in the morning on a Saturday. It was six in the morning on his day off. It was six in the freaking morning!

"Daddy's stuff." Devon nodded. "So when he is sleeping he can reach his water."

"So he's going to reach over me?" Kurt frowned.

"Oh." Devon turned and looked at the other side of his bed. "Here! Then he won't reach over you." Devon nodded and jumped beside Kurt. "Can we get up now?"

"What do you want to do?" Kurt yawned, pulling the covers over Devon, hoping that maybe he would fall asleep.

"Let's go and shop for Daddy."

"We don't need to buy anything just yet." Kurt sighed.

"We do. We need a table."

"No we don't." Kurt yawned.

"Daddy sleepy?"

"A little." Kurt lied.

"Wanna go back to bed?" Devon pouted.

"Can we?" Kurt asked, mimicking his son's pout.

"You can." Devon nodded.

"What will you be doing?" Kurt asked.

"I'll draw." Devon nodded. "Right here."

"Okay." Kurt smiled, knowing he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep knowing his son was wide awake.

Devon scrambled up and ran to get his colours and papers, he came back and sat beside Kurt, using his mini lap table so he didn't get any colours on Kurt's bed sheets. After drawing three pictures, Devon turned to Kurt who was fast asleep. He smiled at his daddy and pressed a kiss against his nose. He was a very handsome daddy and he loved him so much. Thinking about his other daddy, Devon reached for Kurt's phone and grabbed it. He looked through the pictures until he found the curly haired picture of Blaine he had taken and giggled, pressing it and putting the phone to his ear. He got up slowly and walked to the bathroom, sitting by the door so he wouldn't wake up Kurt.

"Kurt? It's early. Is Devon okay?"

"Hi Daddy!" Devon whispered.

"Dev, you okay?" Blaine asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"I miss ya." Devon grinned, moving so he was laying on his stomach.

"I miss you too." Blaine smiled. "What are you doing?"

"I'm in the bathroom. Daddy is sleeping."

"You should be sleeping too." Blaine chuckled.

"No sleepy." Devon said but yawned a little.

"Well it sounds like you are."

"Not."

"Okay." Blaine laughed.

"We're getting you a table!" Devon grinned.

"A table?"

"For the bed. So you don't have to stretch over sleeping daddy when you want a water."

"Ah." Blaine smiled.

"What colour?"

"What colour is your daddy's?"

"Erm..." Devon peeked out of the bathroom and looked at the table. "Wood colour."

"Well how about a matching one?"

"Okay." Devon nodded.

"Why don't you go and give your daddy some sleepy cuddles for me?"

"For you?"

"Yes. And when he wakes up a big kiss."

"Okay. I can do that." Devon grinned. "Daddy. When you coming?"

"Three more sleeps." Blaine smiled.

"Three more sleeps." Devon sighed. "I love you."

"Love you too," Blaine grinned.

Devon closed the call and stood up and rushed back over to Kurt and wrapped his arms around him. "Three more sleeps and then Daddy comes." Devon pressed a kiss against Kurt's cheek and rested his head on Kurt's chest, smiling when Kurt wrapped his arms around him tightly as he fell asleep against him.


	26. Chapter 26

Thank you to the amazing reviews. You guys are all mega amazing! Thank you soooo much :D

Remember if you have any ideas or suggestions for this let me know and I will try and put it in :)

Thanks to Shelly for being as wonderful as always!

Chapter 25

"Does the house look pretty?" Devon asked as he jumped around the room watching Kurt excitedly. In his hands was the ginger teddy cat that Blaine had given him. It had been in his hands practically ever since Blaine had given it to him before they left to go back to New York.

"It does." Kurt smiled, adjusting the shirt he was wearing. "Do you think that Blaine will like it?"

"No." Devon grinned. "I think he will love it!" Devon squealed. "Can we go now? Can we go now?"

"We can. We can see what balloons we can get at the airport too!"

"Are we having a party?" Devon gasped.

"Well we can have a mini one for Blaine moving in." Kurt grinned. Whenever he thought those words his heart skipped a beat. Blaine was moving in with them!

"Okay!" Devon clapped. "S'go daddy!" Devon grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him towards the door, quickly checking that he had everything, Kurt followed and rushed out of the door with his son.

The ride to the airport was filled with excited chatter about Blaine's arrival. Devon couldn't wait to be reunited with his father. "I'm going to give him the biggest cuddle ever!" Devon announced looking at Kurt with the most serious look he could muster.

"Me too." Kurt grinned. He really missed Blaine and couldn't wait to have his arms around him.

"Is Uncle Cooper with him?" Devon asked, breaking up the word Cooper to say it correctly. He looked very proud of himself when it came out right.

"No, he's at work for a few more days back there and will be coming back home in the next couple of weeks or so. When he gets back shall we have him for dinner?"

"We can't eat him!" Devon gasped.

"No I meant shall we invite him over?" Kurt said trying very hard not to laugh.

"That's better Daddy." Devon nodded. "And yes!"

"Sorted then." Kurt smiled. He was really looking forward to having people over for dinner, apart from the occasional visit from someone in Lima, it was always just him and Devon in the house.

The airport was crowded, Kurt was holding onto Devon's hand tightly, scared that he would run after the first person with curly hair that he saw. Devon was holding up a large picture that he made for Blaine and had balloons tied on his wrist. "I hope he likes stars." Devon said as he tugged on the rather large star balloon he had insisted they get for Blaine.

"I'm sure he will love it." Kurt smiled. "He should be with this group." Kurt said as the arrivals door opened and people started to file out.

"I can't see!" Devon whined, jumping on the spot trying to look over the hundred heads that were in his way.

"Come here." Kurt grinned and picked Devon up so he could see.

"Think he will find us?" Devon asked, his body wiggling in excitement.

"I don't think he'll be able to miss us." Kurt laughed.

"Daddy!" Devon screamed making a few heads turn. "Daddy Daddy!"

Kurt moved forward and his face split into a large grin as he saw Blaine walking forward, bags dragging behind him. Kurt put Devon down and watched as he ran forward to Blaine, the picture he drew dragging behind him and the balloons flying everywhere.

"Daddy!" Devon threw himself around Blaine's legs. "I've missed you too much!"

"I've missed you." Blaine breathed pulling him up and wrapping his arms around him tightly. "I've missed you so much." Blaine buried his face in Devon's shirt. It felt amazing to have his arms around him and have him close again.

"Daddy missed you too." Devon whispered pressing lots of kisses to Blaine's cheek.

"I've missed him too." Blaine said, his eyes moving over to Kurt who was standing some what awkwardly behind them. "Kurt."

"Hey you." Kurt smiled shyly. Now that Blaine was actually here, he didn't really know not what to do.

Blaine moved Devon so he could hold him with one arm and when he was close enough to Kurt he pulled him close and held him tight, scared that if he was to let go then he would lose him again. "I've missed you so much Kurt." Blaine whispered, his eyes watering as he hid his face in Kurt's neck, breathing him in.

"Missed you." Kurt said softly, not trusting his voice to speak any louder, knowing if he would his words would get cut off with sobs.

"Do you like the bloons?" Devon said once he decided Kurt and Blaine had been hugging for too long. Blaine took a deep breath and looked up at the balloons that were still tied around Devon's little wrist.

"I love them. Thank you. And did you draw that for me?" Blaine grinned gesturing to the picture that was now a little torn from being dragged into a hug.

"I did." Devon nodded. "It has letters on!"

"What does it say?" Blaine smiled looking at the picture in more detail now. It was a picture of three people, Blaine gussed they were the three of them, he especially liked the one with the bright orange shirt, he guessed that to be Kurt, and the one with the long curly hair him, and the little one that looked to be wearing a bow tie Devon.

"Says, welcome home Daddy." Devon nodded, pointing to the wrong words as he read it.

"It looks amazing." Blaine grinned.

"Shall we head home?" Kurt suggested when he realised they were one of the last people standing in the arrivals.

"Yes." Devon screamed loudly, jumping excitedly in Blaine's arm.

"Careful." Blaine said softly.

"Let's go let's go let's go!" Devon cheered, his body still moving like crazy against Blaine.

"Please be careful or I'm going to drop you." Blaine said trying to hold him more securely.

"Noooo!" Devon giggled. "Don't drop me Daddy."

"Well stop fidgeting." Blaine smiled.

Kurt grabbed hold of Blaine's bags, he didn't bring much with him, his father had said he would send his things over slowly once he was settled. "Thanks." Blaine smiled, with his free hand he took hold of Kurt's hand and they headed home.

"This is home!" Devon grinned jumping on the spot as he was put down; he had been in Blaine's arms constantly, even in the taxi he had sat on Blaine's lap. He didn't want to move away from his daddy for one second.

"I can't wait to see." Blaine smiled. Kurt opened the door and Devon pulled Blaine in, almost pushing Kurt over in the process. Devon didn't notice this and ran in with Blaine. Blaine looked over his shoulders and sent an apologetic look to Kurt who just shrugged it off. He knew that Devon was just over excited and he would calm down soon, at least that's what he hoped.

Devon pulled Blaine around each room, telling him excitedly what they could do in each room. "This is my bed!" Devon grinned and pulled him into the small blue room. "This is my bed." He ran over to it and jumped on it. "You will read me a story."

"Now?" Blaine frowned.

"No. When it's night time." Devon said as if it was obvious. "That's my closet. That's my toy chest. That's my books." Devon grinned pointing to each thing. "I love my room."

"I love your room too." Blaine smiled, he looked around and grinned, it was such an amazing room. There were glow in the dark stars on the walls, pictures that Devon had done and photo's of Kurt and his friends from Lima. Blaine couldn't wait to put his picture on his wall too.

"Hungry now." Devon jumped off of his bed and grabbed hold of Blaine and pulled him out into the kitchen. Kurt was standing at the breakfast counter making some coffee's and juice. "We made cakes."

"Did you?" Blaine grinned.

"We did." Devon nodded. "Chocolate ones. And strawberry ones. And nilla ones."

"Nilla?" Blaine grinned, finding yet another thing about his son that he thought was completelty adorable.

"Yes. With sprinkles." Devon grinned excitedly.

"We can have one with our drinks yeah?" Kurt smiled.

"Yes." Devon grinned, he pulled open the fridge and grabbed a plate of cakes, his tongue darting out of his mouth as he concentrated on carrying them to the front room.

"I love you." Blaine grinned once he and Kurt were alone. He pulled Kurt into his arms and kissed him softly.

"I love you too." Kurt grinned, he knew he was going to find himself looking forward to their little moments alone.


	27. Chapter 27

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and left such wonderful prompts. I have picked a few that I love and will be putting some in here so look out for them :D Keep them coming as well. IF you guys are in this for the long ride, I'm willing to keep this going until you're bored of me lol

Thanks to Shelly for being so amazing and helping me with lots of stories and rambles :D

Chapter 26

"I can't believe he's finally asleep." Blaine smiled as he collapsed beside Kurt. Kurt was already in bed, wearing a thin pair of flannel pajama pants and a white tank top. When Blaine saw what he wore to bed he couldn't take his eyes off him. Blaine had soon realised that he loved looking at Kurt's arms. They were long and perfect, just enough muscle to make Blaine want to kiss every inch of them. Which was what he was thinking about now as he moved his head so it was on Kurt's stomach and he was looking up at him going from his eyes to his arms every so often.

"He was really excited." Kurt smiled, he put his sketch pad down and moved his fingers to thread through Blaine's crazy curls.

"What were you drawing?" Blaine asked, a soft purr escaping his lips as Kurt played with his hair.

"Just some designs." Kurt shrugged somewhat sheepishly.

"Can I see?" Blaine asked curiously.

"If you want." Kurt shrugged again but made no effort to reach for the sketch book and give it to him.

"Pass it then." Blaine giggled.

"Oh right." Kurt smiled, he reached for it and handed it to Blaine, he was a little nervous for someone to see his work, Devon was the only one who looked at his book, for a three year old he offered very good criticism and comments, Kurt grinned thinking back to some of them. 'Daddy, there's not enough glitter!' or 'Daddy zips are for the front. You can't do a zip behind you, arms not stretchy.'

"Kurt, these are amazing." Blaine breathed, he had moved so he was sitting cross legged beside Kurt, his arm gently pressing against Kurt's.

"Really?" Kurt blushed. Blaine was currently looking at a strapless dress he had drawn, it was black with subtle purple lines snaking up from the bottom. It was simple yet one of Kurt's favourites.

"They really are." Blaine smiled, flicking through the pages carefully. "What are you going to do with the designs?"

"Well, while i was pregnant I started making some, it calmed me. I do it sometimes if I have a spare couple of hours, but that's rare now."

"Well I think you should do more." Blaine grinned. "And then you could sell them."

"They're not that good." Kurt laughed. "No one would buy them."

"They would." Blaine assured him. Blaine leaned over Kurt and put the book back on his night stand. "Come here?" Blaine asked, holding his arms out once he had gotten comfortable under the covers.

Grinning, Kurt moved closer and settled against him. He could really get used to being held by Blaine like this. "Any regrets?"

"No." Blaine grinned, his fingers slowly ghosting over Kurt's pale skin, making the taller boy shiver against him. "You?"

"Just that it took so long for us to get to this." Kurt breathed, turning so he could press a gentle kiss against Blaine's lips.

"I know." Blaine sighed. "But we have this now, and I'm never going to do anything to lose it."

"Same." Kurt grinned. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Looking for a job?" Blaine pouted. "I've got some interviews lined up in schools."

"Already?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, a few in this neighbourhood, a couple in the ones over. My dad helped. Normally, I don't like asking him for help, but I just want to get a job so i can provide for you and for Devon."

"There's no rush." Kurt smiled. "It's a nice thought though, thank you. But find a job that you love, Blaine. Don't settle."

"I won't, if you promise me something."

"What?" Kurt frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"Promise me that you'll do more of your designing and try to do something with them."

"I'll try." Kurt smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You look tired."

"I am. Devon insisted I read him four stories, and then said you play hide and seek before bed so had me chasing him around the room."

"You do know that's not true right?" Kurt chuckled.

"No..." Blaine pouted.

"Well you do now." Kurt winked. "He's just excited about having you here. I'll talk to him in the morning."

"Okay." Blaine smiled. "Thanks. Will he wake up ridiculously early?"

"Probably." Kurt chuckled. "I start work at ten, Devon normally gets to school at about nine."

"Okay. Can I come with you to take him?" Blaine asked.

"Of course." Kurt smiled. "And then we can have a quick coffee before I start."

"My interview is at 10." Blaine grinned. "And it's just the one around the corner."

"Are you nervous?" Kurt asked.

"A little, but I'm sure it will be okay."

"It will." Kurt smiled. "You should get some sleep then."

"M'kay." Blaine smiled, he captured Kurt's lips in a soft kiss and held onto him tightly. Kurt grinned against him and closed his eyes, knowing in a few hours Devon would be jumping on them both to wake up.


	28. Chapter 28

This is for everyone who is amazing and sticking by this :)

you all make me smile XD

Thanks to Shelly for getting this back to me so quickly. If it wasn't for her speedyness you would have been waiting till tomorrow night :)

Chapter 27

Devon woke up with his teddy on his face, he giggled and pushed it away and sat up in his bed grinning. "Hello kitty." Devon pressed a kiss against his favourite teddy's head and pulled it in his arms. "Let's go find Daddy and Daddy." Devon giggled into the orange fur and held it close to his chest, he jumped out of his bed and looked at his toes, wiggling them on his car rug. "Slippies." Devon mumbled to himself and found his blue slip on slippers. His daddy always told him he'd catch a cold without them. He grinned and jumped in them and skipped happily to his daddy's bedroom. He pushed the door open slowly, he didn't want his daddy to be mad that he made too much noise. He just wanted some cuddles. He walked in slowly and stood at the foot of the bed and frowned when he saw his daddies cuddling each other. The bed was small and they both barely fit. Devon walked around to the side of the bed where his daddy Blaine was and sighed, there was a leg sticking out of the side, maybe he could fit in beside it? Devon climbed on the bed trying to be as quiet as he could.

"Little man?" Blaine whispered, his eyes opening slowly. "You okay?" Blaine moved one arm from around Kurt and pulled Devon close to him.

"Wanna cuddle." Devon pouted, he quickly kicked off his slippers and pressed himself against Blaine. "Room for me?"

"There's always room for you." Blaine smiled and moved over so he could fit Devon between him and Kurt. Immediatly, Kurt wrapped Devon close but stayed sleeping. Devon grinned happily and looked up at Blaine cutely.

"And kitty." Devon said, tucking the cat under his chin.

"And kitty." Blaine smiled, he ran a hand through Devon's hair and watched as he closed his eyes. "Sleepy?"

"Sleepy." Devon nodded.

"We can have another hour in bed, do you wanna stay here?" Blaine asked hoping that the answer would be yes, he wanted to cuddle both of them for a little longer, he was glad when Devon nodded and squeezed him a little tighter.

"I love you Daddy." Devon whispered and pressed his face against Blaine's chest as he closed his eyes once more.

"I love you too. So much." Blaine breathed.

At six thirty, Kurt's alarm started to beep and all three of them groaned loudly. "Make it stop Daddy!" Devon groaned burying his face in Blaine's stomach.

"Dev?" Kurt blinked, hitting his alarm aimlessly, all sighing in relief when it stopped making that horrible noise.

"S'me." Devon yawned, he stretched in the middle and sighed.

"What's up?" Kurt asked, knowing there was something wrong straight away.

"I don't want to go to school." Devon mumbled pulling the covers back over himself.

"Why not?" Blaine asked, pulling Devon and the covers close to him.

"Wanna stay with you." Devon mumbled holding onto him tightly.

"I know, I wanna stay with you too." Blaine sighed, running his fingers through Devon's curls. "But we both have to go and do some boring stuff, but then we will pick you up, and we can do whatever you want."

"Park?" Devon asked quietly. "The pirate one."

"If that's what you want?" Blaine suggested after being giving the nod of approval by Kurt.

"We'll come and get you early too." Kurt smiled.

"After lunch?" Devon asked.

"Maybe a little after lunch, but maybe if Daddy finishes what he has to do early he can come and sit with you at school for a while?" Kurt asked looking at Blaine.

"Can I?" Blaine mouthed, looking very excited at the idea. Kurt nodded. "I'd love that. Do you think you can show me your school?"

"I can do that!" Devon nodded and pressed a sloppy kiss to both Kurt and Blaine's cheek before scrambling up to get ready.

"Can I really sit at his school?" Blaine asked laying back beside Kurt.

"Yeah, I'll just mention it to Jake today. He's Devon's key worker, he's a great guy." Kurt smiled. Blaine nodded, not liking the jealous feeling that was boiling in his stomach. "Come on, you don't want to be late for your interviews do you?"

"No. Are we still going to grab a coffee before?" Blaine asked.

"Wouldn't want to miss it." Kurt grinned, he pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's nose before jumping off to get ready for work.

"Jake!" Devon shouted excitedly as he dragged Kurt and Blaine through the doors of his preschool room.

Jake turned his head and beamed at the excited boy running towards him. "Hey Devon, who have you brought with you today?"

"My daddies!" Devon grinned wrapping himself around Jake. "Daddy Blaine this is Jake."

"Hey," Jake grinned holding his hand out to Blaine who took it with a smile. "I've heard so much about you already."

"I hope it's all good." Blaine smiled, his heart skipping a beat. Devon spoke about him at nursery?

"All amazing." Jake chuckled.

"Daddy can come and play with me later?" Devon asked, his large eyes looking up at Jake pleadingly.

"Of course." Jake smiled.

"Cool." Blaine nodded, not really knowing what else to say. He looked around the room and smiled, he could see why his son loved it here.

"We gotta go." Kurt said, crouching down to give Devon a cuddle. "Are you going to be good?"

"Yes." Devon nodded.

"And remember your manners okay?"

"Pleases and thank yous." Devon nodded, rolling his eyes and looking up at Blaine with a cheeky grin.

"That's my boy." Blaine chuckled, he wrapped Devon in a cuddle and pressed a kiss against his cheek. "I'll see you soon." Blaine smiled holding him close.

"Bye." Devon sighed, he pulled away and held onto Jake's hand, he didn't want to say goodbye but he knew he would see them soon to play.

Blaine and Kurt said goodbye again and walked out. "Jake seems nice."

"He is. He's good to Devon, and he's a good friend as well." Kurt smiled.

"Right." Blaine nodded looking down.

"Blaine..." Kurt frowned looking at Blaine a little confused.

"Were you two...?"

"No." Kurt laughed.

"What's so funny?" Blaine demanded.

"You're jealous."

"Well..."

"You are." Kurt shook his head. He took hold of Blaine's hand and squeezed it softly. "Hasn't been anyone since you."

"Really?" Blaine breathed.

"Really." Kurt chuckled. "Now take me for a coffee before work."

"Yes sir." Blaine grinned.


	29. Chapter 29

A huge thank you to all of you for reading :D You are all amazing!

This chapter is dedicated to my beta and one year friend Shelly :D Happy FriendAversary :)

Also, me and Catherine have been writing a story about Kurt and Blaine and a little boy called Devon. It's not really linked with this but it's cute. It's called Summer Memmories if you want to read it

Chapter 28

Devon was sitting on the carpet, his legs crossed as he pushed a car back and forth. He didn't like playing with cars really but the art area was full up. He was going to wait for a seat and then he was going to do a collage and ask Jake for some glitter so he could make a picture for his daddy.

"Hi Devon. Whatcha doing?" Devon looked up when he saw Sebastian.

"Hi!" Devon grinned excitedly. "You wanna play?"

"Sure." Sebastian jumped beside him and took the car that Devon was playing with, sighing Devon found a smaller car and started to play with it. "Why do you have two dads?" Sebastian asked as he repeatedly pushed the cars into the one Devon was trying to play with.

"Why do you not have two dads?" Devon asked looking at Sebastian with a frown.

"Because mommy says we are normal." Sebastian says, his lips forming a smirk.

"We're normal!" Devon argued, his eyes watering.

"No. It's weird. You're weird!" Sebastian nodded.

"I'm not!" Devon shouted.

"Are too!" Sebastian laughed pushing the car harder.

Devon glared and looked at Sebastian's arm as he was pushing the car, he leant forward just as Sebastian slammed the car against his finger, with a pain filled growl Devon lowered his head and bit Sebastian's arm hard, causing Sebastian to shriek loudly.

"Devon off!" Jake said loudly grabbing Devon who was kicking and whaling his arms around, screaming and sobbing.

"He bit me! There's blood!" Sebastian sobbed, holding his arm. There was a large bite mark on his arm, blood slowly spilling from where Devon had pierced the skin.

"Charlie can you help Sebastian?" Jake said, calling to another member of staff. Charlie nodded and rushed over to help him. "Come on you, let's go and talk."

"No!" Devon screamed, his legs kicking at Jake's knees hard.

"Calm down Devon. You're hurting me." Jake said, his voice staying calm.

"Let go!" Devon screamed, kicking more.

Jake carried Devon over to the quiet area and set him down, once he was down Devon ran to the reading tent and climbed behind it. Sitting down he folded his legs and screamed into his knees.

"Devon..." Jake said softly, he couldn't climb behind it so he was sitting awkwardly at the side.

"Go way!" Devon sobbed.

"I'm not going anywhere." Jake said softly. "Not when you're this upset."

Devon didn't say anything, he just kept his head in his knees. After twenty minutes Devon looked up to see if Jake was still there. When he saw that he was he wiped his eyes.

"Feel better?" Jake asked softly.

"I hurt him." Devon mumbled sadly.

"I know you did." Jake nodded. "Want to tell me why?"

"I want Daddy." Devon mumbled.

"I know but he phoned earlier and said he will be here at two, its nearly two now."

"Kay." Devon sighed wiping his eyes.

"Will you talk to me when your daddy is here?"

"Maybe." Devon sighed. "Is Bastian okay?"

"He'll be okay. I just need to write down what's happened but he'll be okay. You know you don't bite people though, don't you?"

"I know." Devon sighed and his into his knees again.

Jake watched him sadly, he knew Devon wasn't a bad kid. He was one of the most polite kids he had ever met. Kurt had done an amazing job raising him on his own. He knew that whatever had caused Devon to bite Sebastian wouldn't have been his fault.

Blaine walked into the nursery feeling good about himself, the interview at the local school had gone well. The principal had said it went very well and he wanted him to do some trial days starting next week. Trial days that he would be getting a small wage for. Blaine had said yes straight away. He couldn't wait to tell Kurt today.

"He's in the quiet area." Charlie smiled over at Blaine. Blaine nodded in thanks and walked into that direction, he frowned when he saw Jake sitting by a tent, a clipboard in his lap as he was writing. He couldn't see Devon anywhere.

"Hey," Blaine said, smiling when Jake looked up at him.

"Hey Blaine." Jake said, he turned his head so he was looking at the side of the tent and Blaine looked confused when he realised he was talking to Devon. "Daddy is here now, are you going to come out?"

"No." Devon said. Blaine hated how small and scared Devon sounded.

Blaine walked forward slowly, his stomach twisting when he saw Devon huddled behind the tent. "Hey little man what you doing behind there?"

"Did something bad." Devon mumbled looking down.

"Oh? What happened?" Blaine asked, he sat down beside Jake so he could see Devon more clearly.

"I bit Bastian." Devon whispered.

"Why did you do that?" Blaine frowned, Kurt hadn't mentioned that Devon did anything like that.

"He was mean." Devon sighed sadly.

"What did he say?" Blaine asked, from what he remembered kurt saying about Sebastian he knew he probably deserved it.

"Said having two daddies was weird!" Devon whispered, fresh tears forming in his eyes.

"Come here baby boy." Blaine whispered holding his arms out. Devon scrambled up and rushed over tripping as he did. "It's okay I got you." Blaine said lifting him up the rest of the way.

"Ouch!" Devon sobbed. He had scraped his knee on the tent, leaving a slight scratch on his pale skin.

"I'll get you a tissue." Jake said jumping up and wetting a tissue to put over it.

"You're okay baby. Daddy will be here soon and we can go and play at the pirate park."

"Just wanna go home." Devon sobbed.

"Okay. I'll phone Daddy and see if I can take you."

"Kay." Devon sobbed against him.

"I'll phone Kurt now for you if you like? While you get him ready?" Jake offered.

"Sure. Thanks." Blaine nodded, he didn't like how Jake was quick to call Kurt but right now all he could focus on was Devon and how much he was shaking against him. "Maybe we can cuddle and watch a film at home?"

"Okay." Devon nodded against him.

Jake came back into the room and smiled. "Kurt said he will see you at home and he's arranged for a meeting tomorrow with me for us to discuss the situation."

"What situation? You have a homophobic kid and family here and they're taking it out on my son."

"Blaine..." Jake sighed.

"That's what's happened. He deserved to be bitten." Blaine muttered.

"I know you're upset but that's what the meeting will help with tomorrow. We can talk about it then, okay?"

"Okay." Blaine sighed. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Jake smiled.

"Bye." Devon whispered, waving weakly at Jake. Jake returned the wave and watched as Blaine carried Devon out.


	30. Chapter 30

THANK YOU TO YOU ALL :D You are all amazing. :) I've been thinking about this story, and I can see where it will be ending, but i might write a sequal if anyone is interested...

This chapter is dedicated to Katie the Warbler who wanted a jealous Blaine, and as I have said before if you ask for something I shall give...

Thanks to Shelly for being amazing :) x

Chapter 30

Blaine followed the signs towards the bathroom, he and Kurt were waiting to have their meeting with Jake and the nursery manager and Blaine was nervous. Blaine knew he had handled the situation yesterday with Jake the wrong way, he shouldn't have snapped at him the way he had, he needed to apologize but he was embarrassed.

"i think they make a cute couple." Blaine rolled his eyes as he passed the staff room, he found the toilets and groaned when he realised they were occupied.

"I know, but I always thought Kurt and Jake would get together." A different female's voice said from the staff room. At the mention of his boyfriend's name, Blaine's ears perked up. He didn't want to eavesdrop, and technically he wasn't, he was waiting for the bathroom and the girls were talking very loudly.

"Jake did get close to asking him."

"Really?"

"Yeah, when he babysat Devon they had coffee together and Jake thought they really hit it off,"

"I'm happy for Kurt, but I just wish he could have given Jake a chance."

"They're still good friends though, I think that's good for Jake, and for Kurt, he always seemed kinda lonely."

Blaine glared at the floor. Who did the girls think they were? Kurt wasn't lonely, not anymore. "Maybe they won't work out and then we can make Jake take care of Kurt." If the bathroom door hadn't opened Blaine was sure he would have stormed in there kicking and screaming. Instead he took a deep breath, nodded politely at the woman who left the bathroom, locked the door and splashed cold water on his face.

Kurt was his, Jake didn't stand a chance.

"Thank you for meeting us." Kurt smiled, they were sitting in a small office. Kurt and Blaine on one side, Jake and the manager Lucy on the other.

"It's the least i could do. I'm sorry that your son has been receiving such comments. I can assure you that we have spoken to the child's parents about it."

"What were they like?" Blaine asked, trying not to look over at Jake, he was sure he would see him staring at Kurt.

"Honestly, they weren't very polite about the situation. They were angry that their child was bitten, and we didn't condone what Devon did, but we did express the seriousness of the comments he had made."

"Bet they didn't like that." Blaine sighed.

"No, not really." The manager said. "We are going to do a family week event, have all the parents come in, read stories, show pictures of their family. We're hoping that this will help the children embrace that there are all types of families in the world."

"That's a great idea." Kurt smiled. "We'd love to take part."

"That's good." Jake grinned enthusiastically. "We're going to start planning it within the next couple of weeks, once we have more information, I'll make sure you'll get everything you need to know."

"I'm sure you will." Blaine muttered looking down.

Kurt frowned and turned his head in Blaine's direction, he shook his head and smiled at Jake. "Thank you."

"What did you tell Devon about the biting?"

"We told him that biting was wrong, and if anyone makes a comment like that again to him he should tell a teacher." Kurt replied. "We didn't tell him off, we didn't believe he was in the wrong, he just went about it in a different way than he should have."

"I agree." The manager smiled. "Though I probably should't say that."

"Will you let us know if anything else happens? Comment wise. We're not naive to think that nothing is going to be said about Devon's two daddies." Kurt sighed, "We want to be able to be there for him and explain the comments."

"Of course we will." Jake smiled.

"Was there anything else?"

"No. I think that's all, right Blaine?" Kurt asked, aware that Blaine seemed to have drifted off.

"Right." Blaine nodded.

They shook hands and Blaine walked out of the office and headed towards the preschool room where he could hear singing. Kurt followed him and stood at the window with Blaine watching as Devon was joining in during rhyme time.

"He's perfect. Why would anyone want to be so cruel to him?" Blaine whispered, not turning to look at Kurt.

"Because sometimes the world sucks." Kurt sighed, he took hold of Blaine's hand and squeezed it tight, not understanding why Blaine pulled his hand away and walked into the room.

"Daddy!" Devon grinned when he saw Kurt and Blaine walk in. "Daddy!"

"Hey there champ." Blaine smiled picking him up and spinning him around the room.

"Daddy dizzy." Devon giggled excitedly. Kurt watched the two of them sadly before turning and grabbing Devon's things and signing them out.

"Say goodbye and we can go home." Blaine grinned.

"Bye!" Devon yelled, waving excitedly. He grabbed hold of Kurt's hand as well and walked out of the building. "Whatcha do today daddy?"

"I unpacked some of my clothes." Blaine grinned swinging Devon's hand.

"Ooh." Devon nodded, he turned to Kurt. "And you daddy?"

"I was at work." Kurt answered, trying to sound happy but his heart was aching at the thought of Blaine pulling away from him.

"Is you okay?" Devon frowned looking up at Kurt.

"I'm fine sweetie. Just a little tired." Kurt sighed.

"You can rest when we gets in." Devon nodded.

"That will be nice." Kurt smiled, squeezing Devon's hand softly.

When they reached their house, Devon ran into his bedroom and pulled out his train set, Kurt walked into his room taking off his shirt and trousers. "What's wrong?" Blaine frowned.

"Nothing." Kurt mumbled. If Blaine hadn't realised what was wrong then maybe Blaine hadn't meant anything by it.

"You're not acting like it's nothing." Blaine pressed.

"How about the fact that you were rude in the meeting! You were looking at Jake as though you wanted to punch him and then you ignored and pulled away from me!"

"You didn't tell me you and Jake were so close!" Blaine snapped.

"Excuse me?" Kurt frowned, confused.

"I heard the workers talking. Jake's in love with you. He was going to ask you out. They want us to break up so he can come to the rescue!"

"W-what?" Kurt stuttered.

"You heard." Blaine growled looking down.

"I heard you, but I'm not getting why you're pissed at me. Am i in love with him? No. Am I waiting for us to break up so I can run to him? No. If you want us to break up then this attitude and how you're treating me is sure as hell the right way to go about it."

"What?" Blaine whispered.

"You can't keep getting jealous like this." Kurt sighed sitting down so he could pull his sweat pants on. "I love you Blaine. I've waited three years for you. We have a perfect son. We are a perfect family. But you're jumping to things that aren't there. Yes, Jake and I are close, he's a good friend. He baby sat occasionally when I had to work late, we had coffee and we spoke. We have a lot in common and I trust him with Devon. But I am not in love with him, and I do not want to be with him."

"I'm so sorry." Blaine whispered, sitting beside him. "I'm just scared."

"What are you scared of?" Kurt frowned.

"Losing you. Losing Devon." Blaine sighed. "I'm just scared of waking up one day and not having you in my life."

"That's not going to happen." Kurt promised, turning his head and kissing him softly.

"Promise?" Blaine whispered against his lips.

"I promise. I love you."

"I love you too." Blaine grinned pressing his lips against Kurt's once more.


	31. Chapter 31

Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and reading this, every time I update new people have added it to their alerts so I thank you so much for starting to read this, hello :) hehe.

Thank you to Shelly for being amazing :D

Enjoy ;)

Chapter 31

Blaine pulled Kurt closer, he knew now he had nothing to be jealous of and all he wanted was to hold Kurt close and show him just how much he meant to him. "I love you Blaine whispered laying Kurt back on the bed.

"I know." Kurt breathed against his lips, whimpering as Blaine's hand slid under his tank top, fingers teasing at his skin.

"Let me show you..." Blaine said against Kurt's lips, his tongue slowly running along Kurt's lower lip, pleading permission to enter. Kurt parted his lips and Blaine moaned against them when his tongue danced along his. Kurt's hand came around his waist pulling Blaine on top of him.

"Devon's in the next room." Kurt panted as Blaine's hand travelled lower.

"Then be quiet." Blaine whimpered. Since finding Kurt again this was the most sexual they had been. They had kissed and cuddled but nothing as heated as this.

"Later." Kurt said, using all of his energy to push Blaine off of him. At Blaine's pout, Kurt crawled up to him and took his face in his hands. "Later, I'll be as quiet as you want me." Kurt promised and jumped up.

"Mm. I can't wait." Blaine grinned as he watched Kurt saunter out of the room. Oh how he couldn't wait for Devon to go to sleep.

"And that's a D." Devon grinned as he pointed to the letter in his name. "And an E and a V an a O and a N! And that makes me!" Devon cheered. He was in his pyjamas, Superman ones tonight, sitting on his bed with his letters out. Kurt and Blaine were sitting either side of him.

"Can you find a K?" Blaine asked as he watched Devon scramble in his wood letter box.

"For Kurt. That's Daddy." Devon hummed as he found it.

"Well done, Monkey." Blaine grinned kissing his hair. "You're so clever."

"I know." Devon giggled cuddling against him. "I'm a sleepy monkey."

"Yeah baby? Shall we put these away and get into bed."

"Sounds like a plan." Devon grinned. He quickly put away all of his letters and put them on his nightstand. "It's weekend now?"

"One more day at preschool and then weekend. What are we going to do?" Kurt asked as he pulled the covers out and tucked Devon in.

"Can we go to the..." Devon hummed looking around. "Space museum?"

"If that's what you want to do. Then yes." Kurt nodded.

"Cool!" Devon beamed and lay his head down on the pillow. He took hold of Blaine's and Kurt's hands and held them tightly. "Goodnight Daddy. Goodnight Daddy."

"Goodnight baby." Blaine and Kurt said softly in unison making Devon grin.

It didn't take long for Devon to fall asleep and when they were sure he was out for the night, Blaine and Kurt crept out of his room slowly.

"Ready to be quiet?" Blaine purred as he pulled Kurt close to him. His lips pressing against Kurt's neck making him shiver against him.

"Mm." Kurt nodded.

Grinning, Blaine pushed him towards the bedroom excitedly causing Kurt to giggle at his actions. "You're like an excited puppy."

"Hey whatever turns you on." Blaine winked. Once Kurt was in the room, Blaine pushed him on the bed and shut the door quietly.

"What if Devon comes in?" Kurt asked, his eyes focusing on Blaine's hands and how quickly they were pulling off his shirt.

"Then we ask him to kindly go back to bed." Blaine nodded and jumped beside him. "Besides, all we're going to do is have a nice kiss and a cuddle."

"Really?" Kurt chuckled. "You're very excited about a kiss and a cuddle."

"Have you seen who I'm kissing?" Blaine grinned. "I know you wanted to take it slow. So I'm not going to push it. But I'd really like to kiss you now."

"Go on then." Kurt smiled, he moved closer and sealed the gap, kissing Blaine soft at first before deepening it.

Blaine pulled Kurt as close as he could as they kissed, he wanted to feel every inch of him but even that wasn't enough. Even as Kurt was pressed completely against him; every inch of his body against his, Blaine still was desperate for more. Their hips slowly moved against each other, their legs entwined as they kissed, neither wanting to part for air.

Blaine slowly pulled his lips away only to attach them to Kurt's neck as he kissed and sucked at his sensitive skin. He soon found this to be his weak spot as whenever he scraped his teeth against a certain area of his skin, Kurt's hips would buck against Blaine's. Naturally Blaine did it even more, loving every whimper Kurt made.

"You feel so good." Kurt panted, they were both hard and every time their erections would rub against the other they both let out desperate moans for more, but neither sure if they were ready for that next step.

"You too." Blaine breathed moving his hips a little harder against Kurt's. "I want..."

Kurt nodded, his body shaking with a mixture of nerves and anticipation as Blaine's hand snaked inside the waistband of his trousers. Blaine's fingers were soft against him at first before he started to jerk him off harder. Moaning, Kurt bucked his hips against his hand, trying to get as much pleasure as he could from Blaine's movements.

Kurt didn't know when Blaine had moved them so they were laying side by side against each other or just how Blaine suddenly had his achingly hard erection rubbing against Kurt's. All he knew was that it felt absolutely amazing and Kurt never wanted it to stop, though he knew they were both close already.

"I can't..." Blaine moaned as he kissed against Kurt's neck even more.

"Let go." Kurt whimpered, desperate now for his release.

"Together." Blaine breathed as he twisted his hand against their leaking cocks even more.

"Together." Kurt groaned and that was all it took for them to come, their whimpers and moans blending into one as their release took over.

"I love you." Blaine whispered once he had come down from his high. "I'm so sorry about today."

"You're definitely forgiven." Kurt giggled. "And I love you too."

"What's that?" Devon asked, he had pushed the bathroom door open and had climbed onto the closed toilet seat and was watching Blaine shave. His eyes fascinated as Blaine dipped the straight razor into the basin of warm water and put it back on his face.

"It's a razor. I'm shaving." Blaine chuckled.

"Why?" Devon frowned, standing up so he could get a better look.

"So I don't look like Santa." Blaine nodded.

"I like Santa." Devon grinned excitedly.

"So do I." Blaine grinned and rinsed his face.

"Why no buzz?" Devon asked jumping beside Blaine.

"Buzz?" Blaine frowned looking at his son questioningly.

"Buzz." Devon nodded, he moved his hand around his chin making buzzing noises. "Daddy goes buzz."

"Your daddy must use a different razor than me. There are lots of different ones." Blaine explained tightening his towel around his waist. "Have you brushed your teeth?"

"Nope." Devon giggled. "Wanted to do it with ya."

"Okay." Blaine grinned. Blaine grabbed Devon's step and he jumped on it and grinned at himself in the mirror and together they brushed their teeth, both making just as much mess as the other.

"You ready for school now baby?"

"I don't want to go." Devon sighed. "I don't want to be in trouble."

"You won't be. Remember if anyone says anything you tell Jake okay?"

"Okay." Devon nodded and kissed him softly on his cheek. "Let's go daddyo!"

"Let's go." Blaine grinned. "Let's find Daddy first."

"Hide and seek?" Devon gasped.

"Come on then." Blaine grinned ad together they set off to find Kurt who was in the bedroom getting ready.


	32. Chapter 32

Thank you all for your reviews :) You all make me smile like crazy which is why I can get updates to you so quickly. I'm sorry that they aren't very long chapters, I'm currently doing a course and have exams this week so a lot of my time is taken up studying, and If i try to make them longer I'm scared that they will come out more forced and not as good as these ones if that makes sense...

thanks to Shelly for being awesome XD She thinks she knows what's coming up soon... but does she... mwahaha ;)

Chapter 32

"Daddy," Devon's sobbing voice woke Blaine up straight away. The first thing he realised was that he was alone in the bed, he hated that he couldn't feel Kurt beside him, the bed was still warm and the sheets still smelled of him so he knew Kurt hadn't been gone long.

"What's wrong baby?" Blaine asked, pulling Devon up closer to him.

"No daddy." Devon sobbed, his voice a higher pitch than normal as he cuddled closer to Blaine. "Where he gone?"

Blaine didn't know what to say, he had no idea where Kurt had gone and the first thing that come to mind was that he had left. He had just pretended to forgive Blaine for being a jealous idiot last night, and now he was gone. Having Blaine and Devon together was just too much and he couldn't handle it. But even as the horrible thoughts crossed Blaine's mind he knew that they were rubbish. Devon was Kurt's life, and Blaine hoped to think that he was too. Turning his head he noticed a piece of paper on Kurt's pillow. He reached for it and sighed in relief. "Daddy is at the store."

"But it's early." Devon sobbed, trying hard to calm down.

"It says that daddy has gone to get you a surprise." Blaine said reading off the paper. "And that he will be back by ten."

"Time is it now?" Devon sniffled.

"We have half an hour until ten. Shall we make the house look amazing for your daddy and for your surprise?" Blaine grinned hoping it might cheer his son up.

"Kay." Devon nodded, but didn't make an attempt to move from Blaine's arms. He was still scared that his daddy wouldn't be coming back.

At ten, Blaine sat Devon down at the breakfast bar and played with his hair, they were both getting just as anxious as ever because Kurt wasn't back yet. Blaine had made pancakes, with all types of toppings and had tidied the house in a way that would make Kurt smile. They had both got dressed and were now getting restless.

"What if..." Devon was saying when the door opened. Blaine didn't know who ran to greet Kurt first.

"Daddy where you go? Daddy was sad."

"Was not!" Blaine gasped looking at Devon who was trying to sound braver then he was.

"I went to the store to get us some things." Kurt grinned looking at Devon.

"What things?" Devon asked, crossing his arms over his chest and tapping his foot restlessly on the floor.

"Things like this." Kurt grinned, he rummaged in the brown paper bags and held out a ball of yarn.

"What's that?" Devon frowned.

"Why did you go to the store so early for yarn?" Blaine frowned, Kurt couldn't help but laugh at how similar they looked.

"Because." Kurt stated simply. "Now, I know we said we were going to go to the museum today, but someone very special is coming to see us today, so can we go to the museum tomorrow?"

"Who's coming?" Devon asked, his eyes wide with excitement.

"It's a surprise, you'll find out after breakfast."

"Oh. Daddy made pancakes." Devon grinned. "Can we eat them now?"

"For sure kiddo." Blaine smiled, he picked Devon up and sent Kurt a questioning look, Kurt simply smiled at him innocently and put the bags away in a place that neither Devon nor Blaine would be able to peek at.

"These were amazing." Kurt grinned rubbing his stomach when he finished his blueberry pancakes. Blaine and Devon had devoured three chocolate ones and both looked ready to burst.

"Thank you daddy." Devon grinned wiping his mouth on a tissue that Kurt had pushed forward.

"Shall we laze around on the sofa until the mystery person arrives?"

"Okay." Devon grinned. "We can find Nemo."

"We found him yesterday!" Blaine groaned.

"But he's lost again. Come on daddy." Devon shouted as he ran through to the lounge.

"Go." Kurt chuckled. "I'm going to put some lasagna on, it will take all day on the slow cooker. So you go whilst I tidy up in here."

"I thought you had left this morning." Blaine burted, not really knowing why he had said it in the way that he had.

"What?" Kurt stuttered.

"I woke up and when I saw that you were gone, I just...I couldn't help but think that you weren't coming back."

"Oh, Blaine." Kurt breathed, he pulled Blaine close and wrapped him in his arms. "I'm always going to come back to you. I'm never going to be able to leave you. I love you so much."

"I know. I love you too. It just scared me." Blaine sighed resting his head on Kurt's neck.

"I'm sorry." Kurt whispered, truly meaning it.

"It's okay." Blaine said, kissing Kurt's neck softly. He hadn't meant to make Kurt feel guilty and he knew that he had done. "What's with the yarn?"

"You'll find out soon." Kurt smiled. "Go on, Devon is calling you."

"Okay." Blaine smiled, he pressed another kiss to Kurt's lips before he rushed to the lounge where Devon was now screaming for him.

Kurt looked down as Blaine walked out, he felt horrible for making Blaine think he was never coming back. He shook his head sighing, knowing there was nothing he could do now except prove to Blaine that they were a family and no one was leaving anyone, any time soon. He tidied the kitchen, singing songs from Wicked as he made sure everyting was spotless. He couldn't wait for his boys to see his surprise.

"Did we find Nemo yet?" Kurt asked as he threw himself on the sofa beside Devon making the younger boy giggle and climb onto his lap.

"Nope." Devon grinned, attacking his father with kisses.

"Hey I can't hear." Blaine pouted, making the other two laugh hysterically. Blaine was such a disney prince.

"Sorry." Kurt and Devon said at the same time making them grin.

"My surprise isn't here." Devon said once the film was finished, as Kurt went to reply the doorbell rang and Devon rushed towards it, jumping to try and open the latch.

"I'll get it," Kurt chuckled and picked Devon up so he could open the door. Blaine following behind curiously.

"Uncle Coopy!" Devon shouted once the door was open.

"Hey there little buddy." Cooper grinned, opening his arms for Devon who instantly jumped into them.

"I miss you!" Devon grinned kissing his cheek sloppily. "Daddy said you was coming next week!"

"I missed you so much I thought I'd come back early, I hope that's okay?" Cooper grinned, swinging a very excited Devon around.

"I think that's okay." Devon nodded enthusiastically.

"And Cooper has something else to bring in too, don't you Coop?" Kurt grinned, standing beside a shocked Blaine.

"Oh I do. Get down a second little man." Cooper helped Devon down and Devon looked at the large blue box Cooper had beside his feet. "Wanna see who's in here?" At that Devon nodded, his eyes once again wide and curious. Cooper pulled the cover off the box and revealed an orange kitten.

"For me?" Devon gasped.

"For you. From your daddy, it's for you and Blaine. Blaine's always wanted a kitten too. Now you two have one."

"Daddy look!" Devon grinned, pulling Blaine's hand so he was practically on the ground looking at their cat.

"You..." Blaine gasped looking up at Cooper.

"Don't look at me, it was all Kurt's idea, I'm just the delivery man." Cooper grinned.

"Thank you." Blaine whispered looking up at Kurt.

"It's okay." Kurt smiled, he helped Devon with the bags and carried them inside. "Would you like a beer, Coop?"

"Please." Cooper grinned, he patted his brother on the head and followed Kurt into the kitchen.

"What shall we call him?" Blaine asked, he and Devon were sitting on the floor in the lounge, their little orange kitten between them playing with the ball of yarn.

"Kitty the Kitten?" Devon giggled.

"I think it's a boy." Blaine smiled.

"Oh yeah." Devon hummed, tickling the kitten's belly making it purr loudly. "How about pancake?"

"Pancake?" Blaine raised an eyebrow looking at his son who looked so in love with the name he had chosen that Blaine couldn't possibly turn the name down.

"We like pancakes." Devon said in way of an explanation.

"Pancake it is." Blaine smiled. He watched as Devon picked Pancake up and grinned, he could see how passionate and caring his little boy was and absent mindedly wondered what he would be look with a little baby instead of a kitten, as he thought of this he turned to Kurt, unaware that his partner was thinking the same thing.


	33. Chapter 33

A huge thank you to everyone who has been reviewing this :D You are all amazing! A longer update for you all today, I hope you like it :D The next chapter will be a flashback of Kurt having Devon so I'm looking forward to writing that lol :D

I have exams today so thought I would post this now as I'm most likely to be a nervous wrack by the time I've finished them lol I mean 6 hours of exams in one day... the world is kinda harsh!

Thanks to Shelly for betaing this for me and doing a fabulous job :D

Chapter 33

"So how are things?" Cooper asked, he and Blaine were sitting in the living room while Kurt was giving Devon a bath.

"Things are great. I could never imagine being this comfortable like this, it's amazing Cooper. I love them both so much and I just feel safe."

"That's great." Cooper smiled, he was so happy for his brother. "You seem like a completely new man."

"I feel like one." Blaine grinned.

"Mom and Dad want to meet him. Mom's still a bit pissed that they left before she could see them, but Dad calmed her down."

"I'll talk to Kurt about them coming up or us going down. I know Kurt is going back on the next school holiday for some school thing."

"Maybe you and Devon can go and see Mom and Dad? And until then I hear they're finally getting used to their webcam."

"That's a good idea." Blaine grinned. "Thanks Coop."

"Anytime. Is everything good at Devon's school now?"

"Yeah. Nothing else has been said, Jake assures us that Devon and Sebastian are nice to each other now but sometimes Devon seems upset about going to school."

"If the teachers haven't said anything then I'm sure everything is fine."

"Yeah I guess." Blaine shrugged a little unsure.

"Did you hear back from your school job?"

"I'm doing some paid trial days next week. Then if they go well i'll be assisting in a class full time and then hopefully get my own class after that."

"That's great!" Cooper grinned. "Maybe in your free time you could do acoustic shows at coffee shops or something? Don't let the musical side of you slip away."

"I'll try." Blaine smiled.

"Good." Cooper finished off his beer and Blaine did the same. "We should go out one night, a boys night out."

"I'd like that." Blaine beamed at him.

"I better go. I'll say my goodbyes to my nephew. How weird is that?" Cooper laughed as he walked out of the living room and into the bathroom.

"Coopy!" Devon grinned, splashing his arms in the water.

"Hey, I've come to say see you later."

"Oh but can't you stay?" Devon pouted.

"Not tonight, I have work tomorrow, and you have a big adventure at the space museum don't you?"

"I do!" Devon nodded excitedly. "I can call you and tell you?"

"I'd love that." Cooper smiled, he bent down and pressed a soft kiss on Devon's cheek before patting Kurt's back before heading out.

"I love Coopy." Devon smiled as he splashed amongst the bubbles some more, Kurt didn't even care that Devon was getting his shirt ruined.

"You do?" Kurt smiled, moving behind him and rinsing his hair.

"I do lots and lots and i love Blainey, and i love you. I love you the most." Devon grinned.

"You should love us all the same." Kurt chuckled, though his heart swelled up a little as Devon said that. It was one of his fears that Devon would stop loving him now that he had Blaine in his life.

"Okay." Devon giggled, he leaned back against Kurt's hand and closed his eyes. "Can we really go to the museum?"

"We can. We have to be good though." Kurt smiled, finishing off Devon's hair with a touch of his products to make it more bouncy. Devon giggled.

"Am i cuter now?" Devon grinned opening one eye and closing it quickly so water didn't get into his eyes.

"You're the cutest." Kurt smiled, fiddling with his hair more. He rinsed off the products and finished helping Devon wash. "Who's reading you a story tonight?"

"Pancake." Devon giggled.

"I don't think Pancake can read stories, maybe we can read him one as well." Kurt smiled rubbing his back softly. He lifted him out of the bath and wrapped him in his purple bathrobe. Kurt knew that the robe was typically for girls, but Devon had chosen it and insisted he have that one. Kurt didn't want to make him him go against what he wanted, because he knew his parents hadn't done that for him. His life could have been so different if his father had made him wear sneakers instead of sensible flats around the house.

"Okay, we can read him a story. Can his bed be in my room?" Devon asked as he dried his hair on a towel, shaking his body as he did so.

"He can, I got him a nice bed today when I was at the store. Shall we get ready for bed and then we can set his bed out?"

"Okay." Devon grinned and rushed out of the bathroom to his bedroom. Kurt dreaded to think what state his closet would be in when he was finished.

"It was nice to see Cooper today, thank you for surprising me." Blaine smiled, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"I'm glad you had a nice time." Kurt grinned, turning and pressing his lips to Blaine's cheek. "We're just setting up Pancake's bed in Devon's room, going to help us?"

"Of course." Blaine grinned. "Do you think he'll be okay in Devon's room?"

"I think Devon will want to play with the cat then go to bed some nights, but then we will see what happens." Kurt chuckled.

"Sounds good." Blaine nodded. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Kurt smiled.

"Can we skype with my parents?" Blaine asked, chewing his lip nervously. "And Devon. They want to see him."

"I think that would be nice." Kurt smiled. "Tonight?"

"I'll phone my parents and see if they can, if not maybe Devon could say hello on the phone?"

"Okay." Kurt nodded. "Go and find out and then meet us in the bedroom?"

"Sounds like a plan." Blaine smiled, he lowered his head a little and pressed his lips against Kurt's in a sweet kiss, pulling him closer. "And then we can cuddle some more."

"Then we can cuddle some more." Kurt repeated, keeping Blaine close.

"And maybe kiss a little?" Blaine grinned against his lips.

"And maybe kiss a little." Kurt smiled, his breath tickling against Blaine's lips.

"Mm." Blaine hummed, sucking Kurt's bottom lip into his mouth, making the paler boy whimper.

As Kurt was about to kiss Blaine back, and maybe push him against the wall and kiss him some more, there was a little hesitant cough from the door. "Can we sort Pancake out now?" Kurt turned his head and chuckled when he saw Devon standing at the door, he had bright green pyjama bottoms on, and a red tee with a monkey playing the drums. He looked adorable and was trying not to giggle as he watched Kurt pull away from Blaine.

"Let's." Kurt smiled, blushing a little. He made a mental note to make sure he and Blaine were more careful when doing things like that when Devon was around.

Kurt took hold of Devon's hand and grabbed the bags from earlier. Kurt chuckled when he saw that Devon had already cleared a spot for Pancake's bed. "He's sleeping here. Right next to me."

"That looks like a good place." Kurt grinned. "Now, for an amazing cat we have an amazing bed."

"Is that a castle?" Devon gasped as he watched Kurt put together the rather large cat bed that looked like a castle.

"It is indeed. What do you think?" Kurt asked, thinking maybe he had gone over the top with it, but when Devon started jumping and screaming excitedly for Blaine to come and see his new castle, Kurt knew that he had done a good job.

Blaine walked in the room, a phone attached to his ear. He was talking to his Mom. "Wow, Devon that looks amazing." Blaine grinned.

"It's for Pancake!" Devon giggled, he tilted his head and watched Blaine. "Who's you talking to?"

"I'm talking to my Mom." Blaine smiled. "Do you want to say hello?"

"Okay." Devon shrugged, he held his hand out and Blaine handed him the phone.

"Hello?" A woman on the other end said, she sounded funny Devon thought.

"Hi. I'm Devon." Devon said sitting on the bed kicking his legs.

"I'm Jane. What are you doing Devon?"

"Daddy just made Pancake a huge castle." Devon answered excitedly.

"Who's Pancake?"

"Mine and Daddy Blaine's kitty cat!" Devon giggled.

"That sounds lovely."

"Mmhmm." Devon hummed, more interested in watching Kurt finish the castle, he was now adding a little mattrress for Pancake. Devon chucked the phone on the bed and rushed over to Kurt to help him.

"Hey Mom." Blaine smiled picking up the phone.

"He sounds nice sweetie, though he could have said goodbye."

"He's excited, Kurt is making his cats bed."

"I heard." She said flatly.

"Mom." Blaine sighed.

"Sorry, I'm just used to children with manners. that's all."

"That's not fair." Blaine argued.

"I hope you can help him with that."

"Well I hope you can help yourself with yours." Blaine muttered and ended the call.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked watching Blaine softly.

"I'm fine. I'll tell you later." Blaine sighed, though he didn't know if he should. He wanted Devon to have some form of relationship with his Mom, though he knew if Kurt found out what she had just said any relationship between them would be gone before it started. Who he needed to talk to was Cooper.

"Okay." Kurt said and rubbed Blaine's leg softly. "Come and sit with us?"

"Of course." Blaine grinned and sat down beside him. Devon was sorting through the toys that Kurt had brought for Pancake and was grinning happily as he did it.

"Come on then, let's get Pancake and then you two can go to sleep. Big day tomorrow."

"Can Pancake come to the museum?" Devon asked stroking his fingers through Pancake's soft fur as he brought him over to the bed.

"No, but we can play with him when we get in." Kurt answered.

"Okay." Devon nodded watching curiously as Pancake fell asleep on the bed. "I think he likes it. Look he's snoring."

"He is. Just like you." Kurt giggled, picking his son up and laying him on his bed

"I don't snore Daddy!" Devon gasped.

"You do." Kurt chuckled, tucking him in, he grabbed Devon's favourite teddy and tucked it beside him. "There we go."

"Story!" Devon giggled.

"What story do you want to hear today?"

"I want a story about..." Devon hummed looking around the room. "Ummm..."

"Can I pick the story?" Blaine asked as he climbed in the bed beside him. Devon giggled and settled against him, he patted the bed beside him for Kurt to sit beside him. Kurt rolled his eyes and sat on the other side of Devon.

"Go on Daddy. Pick." Devon grinned.

"I would like to hear a story about the first time you saw Devon."

"Oooh!" Devon giggled looking at Kurt. "Can you tell us Daddy?"

"I can, lay down and close your eyes then baby." Kurt smiled, Devon did as he was told and Kurt and Blaine exchanged soft glances before Kurt began his story.


	34. Chapter 34

A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed :D You are all amazing.

Thank you to my shelly for being so amazing :)

Chapter 34

Kurt was glad school was over for the summer, the past term had been awful, he had been getting bigger and bigger and the teasing was getting harder and harder to bear. At least they had stopped calling him a virgin now.

"Are you okay man?" Finn asked as he sat beside him in the back yard, Kurt was sitting on a deck chair in a pair of sweat pant shorts and a plain white tee. He felt too fat and ugly to even bother looking at his designer clothes, something he had been feeling for a while now.

"Just want him out now." Kurt sighed rubbing his belly as if that would push his baby out.

"How is he... Ya know going to come out?" Finn asked, heat rising from his neck as he stuttered out the question.

"C-section, once I'm full term and baby is in the right position and ready then we will be booked in, my due date is the 16th, so that's only two days away."

"I'm so excited." Finn grinned, his hands reaching out and rubbing circles on Kurt's stomach. Something else Kurt had gotten used to - random people touching his bump.

"Me too." Kurt smiled, "he likes you. He's kicking like crazy."

"I can feel it!" Finn smiled. "I can't wait for him to come out so I can buy him stuff. I'm going to be the coolest uncle ever."

"Noah has already claimed that title." Kurt chuckled.

"You know he wants him to come out with a Mohawk." Finn grinned at the horrific expression that spread across Kurt's face.

"Well that's not going to happen." Kurt said strongly, praying that was the truth.

"Uhuh. I'm going to watch some films. You wanna come in?"

"I'll come in soon, I like it out here. It's cool." Kurt smiled.

"Okay dude." Finn patted his back and headed inside.

Kurt placed his hands back on his belly and sighed. "You have to come out now Devon, everyone is waiting. I need you in my arms and I need my jeans to fit again." Kurt giggled, his eyes watering. One more thing he wasn't used to - his ever changing mood swings.

A few hours later Kurt walked into the living room, his stomach was really starting to hurt. He could feel his little boy kicking him and he tried to hold onto that feeling, even though it hurt his kicking meant he was okay, his kicking meant there was a little life inside of him just waiting to come out.

"Are you okay? You look really pale." Burt said once he saw Kurt.

"My stomach hurts." Kurt said, surprised at how breathy he sounded.

"I'll call the doctor." Burt said in a panic. Kurt chewed his lip wondering if he really needed a doctor but then his stomach crippled and the pain brought him to his knees with a cry.

"Dad." Kurt sobbed.

"It's okay buddy. I'm going to take you to the hospital." Burt rushed over to him. "Finn! Carol!" He screamed.

"Kurt... Is the baby coming?" Finn asked running over to him, Carol straight behind him.

"Kurt I just need you to focus on me okay," Carol said sitting in front of him, she took one of his hands and squeezed it softly. "Look at me sweetie. We are getting you to the hospital, I think it's time for Devon to come out. Finn go and grab Kurt's hospital bag."

"Already got it." Finn grinned proudly. "It's by the door." Carol smiled at her son, touched at how thoughtful he was.

"Let's go." Burt said, helping Kurt up carefully.

"Oh." Kurt sobbed looking down when he realised what he had done. "I'm sorry!"

"It's a natural thing, you have a lot of pressure on you and a lot of that is on your bladder. When we get to the hospital they will give you a gown to put on and some painkillers. Is that okay?"

"Yes." Kurt choked out, all he could think about the pain boiling in his stomach, he felt a his stomach was being pulled to shreds.

Burt broke every speed limit to get to the hospital, Carol and Finn were sitting on either side of Kurt holding him and telling him it was going to be okay. Kurt for his part just sat silently gripping his stomach, the only noise he made was grunts and whimpers of pain.

"My kid he's having a baby!" Burt said as he rushed into the hospital waiting room, instantly the doctor nearest to Kurt rushed over and had him in a wheelchair, "his due date is in four days, he's in a lot of pain."

"What's your name?" The doctor asked wheeling Kurt through to a private room.

"Kurt Hummel." Kurt panted.

The doctor gave a nod to the nurse who rushed out to get his file. "Okay, let's get you into a gown and we will set you up with an epidural."

"I want Blaine." Kurt sobbed.

"I know you do bud. But we have to get the gown on you." Burt said softly, he helped Kurt up and changed him into his gown without much help from Kurt.

Once in the gown Kurt was laid down on his side so he could receive his pain relief in his spine. "It hurts dad." Kurt sobbed clinging to his father's hand. Carol and Finn were now waiting outside, both burning holes through the family room floor as they paced.

"I know I know but it will be over soon." Burt said looking at the nurse as if to say hurry up.

"That's all done now, you should feel a bit better now." The nurse said softly, helping him into a comfortable position.

"How long until we get the baby out?" Burt asked, he had lost feeling in his hand at how hard Kurt was gripping it.

"When Doctor Jones is ready, he's just prepping the room so should be maybe ten minutes."

"I'm not ready dad." Kurt sobbed looking at his father desperately.

"Yes you are baby boy. You're going to be an amazing dad. We have all of his new clothes in the bag. I bet you can't wait to dress him up. Remember the blue onesie you saw in the store? The one with the costly price tag that you didn't pick up... I got it for you. So just think of that."

"Love you." Kurt whispered rubbing his dad's hand and his bump.

When Kurt woke up the first thing he heard was crying, a part of him wanted to turn back over and go to sleep but then his eyes opened and he saw his dad standing over his bed, a blue blanket in his arms. He was crying.

"Dad?" Kurt choked out.

"Hey there buddy." Burt whispered. "Look who's finally awake to say hello to you, that's all you need isn't it bud? To see your daddy." As Burt spoke he slowly moved around to the side of the bed and Kurt realised that he wasn't just holding a blanket. Inside the blanket was a crying little baby. His crying little baby.

"Devon." Kurt whispered, he sat up eager to hold his baby. Burt carefully laid him in Kurt's arms mumbling about keeping his head safe but soon realised as Kurt cradled his baby that his son was a natural. "You're so beautiful baby. Devon. My beautiful boy." Kurt whispered his eyes watering. He had been waiting for this moment for so long he couldn't believe he was finally holding his baby. Now that he had him he never wanted to let him go.


	35. Chapter 35

Thank you to all of your kind words for the previous chapter :) You are all amazing. Sorry about the delay, had bad days and had exams and just been a bit crazy in my head recently. Hopefully will have regular updates again.

Thanks to my ever amazing Shelly :)

Chapter 35

"Thank you." Blaine whispered as he took Kurt's hand and led him out of Devon's room. The young boy had fallen asleep half way through Kurt's story, but Kurt finished it, knowing that it wasn't just for Devon's benefit but for Blaine's as well.

"It's okay, anything you want to know I'll tell you I promise." Kurt pressed his lips lightly to Blaine's cheek and walked Into the bedroom.

"Did you have to be put to sleep?" Blaine asked as he pulled on his pyjama shorts.

"No, I just thought I'd save the painful details for Devon." Kurt smiled.

"Oh okay." Blaine smiled. "I'm really sorry you went through this by yourself. I promise next time you won't."

"Next time?" Kurt breathed.

"I mean if..." Blaine fumbled over his words, a furious blush creeping from his neck to his cheeks.

"Next time I promise to be squeezing your hand so tight you'll be needing to see a doctor."

"I look forward to it." Blaine whispered as he got into bed, Kurt sliding automatically beside him, his head going to rest on his chest and Blaine's arms tightening around him holding him safe.

"You want to talk about what upset you earlier?" Kurt asked rubbing his thumb in soft patterns along Blaine's arm.

"No, I'm fine now. Mom was just being Mom." Blaine shrugged.

"Okay." Kurt whispered though he had a feeling that wasn't what Blaine wanted to say.

"Cooper wants me to go for a drink with him, do you think that will be okay?"

"Blaine you don't need to ask my permission." Kurt chuckled. "I think that would be nice for you,"

"Okay cool." Blaine smiled playing with Kurt's hair. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt grinned as he fell asleep against him.

Kurt woke up to the sound of giggling, this wasn't an odd sound in his house, Devon often woke up talking or laughing to himself but there was something so sweet and innocent about the noise drifting in through the living room that made Kurt curious to see what Devon was laughing at. Standing up slowly, Kurt replaced his body that Blaine was cuddling with the cushion he had been sleeping on and soundlessly made his way to the living room. Stopping short when he saw just what Devon was doing.

"Oh baby has to come soon." Devon sighed somewhat dramatically as he rubbed his larger than normal stomach. He had found a picture in his blue photo album of his daddy with a baby Devon in his tummy and wanted to be just like him so he had pushed two cushions under his pyjama top and deemed them his baby. "I love you baby." Devon grinned rubbing his pregnant belly.

"Dev..." Kurt smiled, he couldn't help the grin that broke across his face. His son was just amazing.

"Daddy how long is my baby guna be?" Devon asked tilting his head to look at Kurt.

"Oh I think a long time." Kurt said sitting next to him, Devon put his legs on Kurt's knees and Kurt wondered if he somehow knew about swollen ankles and how Kurt had spent many evenings with his legs like Devon's on his dad's or even Finn's.

"I'm bored of having a baby in I want baby out." Devon huffed crossing his arms. Kurt chuckled softly and pulled Devon close. "Can baby come out now? I think so. Yes." Devon nodded excitedly and pulled the baby out of his shirt, he grinned at Kurt and cradled the cushion to his chest. "My baby is handsome."

"Your baby is very handsome. What's baby's name?"

"I don't know." Devon frowned looking at the cushion with what could only be described as a loving look. "What should I call it?"

"Well is it a boy or a girl?"

"I think a little princess." Devon giggled.

"Well if you were a little princess I would have called you Elizabeth."

"Elizbeth?" Devon frowned pronouncing the name wrong in a cute way that made Kurt grin.

"That's after my mom's name." Kurt smiles.

"Carol?" Devon frowned, his eyebrows making adorable shapes.

"No baby. Carol is my step mom. That means that my dad married someone else. Elizabeth. My mom isn't here any more." Kurt whispered the last part. It was the first real time he had told Devon about his Mom, he knew deep down he was too young to understand just what he meant. But the way Devon wrapped his arms around Kurt made him feel like everything was okay.

"Are you going to be okay?" Kurt asked as he pulled his shoes on. He didn't want to leave but there was an emergency at work and Kurt hated letting them down, he knew he would only be gone a few hours but he was still a little worried about leaving Blaine in the apartment alone with Devon.

"We'll be fine. Devon and I are going to watch some films and I think Cooper is popping over. We're out tonight remember?"

"I remember." Kurt smiled. "I promise I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Kurt. The head designers at your department have stopped by for a surprise visit. This could be amazing for you."

"Blaine. It means they're worried we aren't selling enough of their clothes and they want to know why."

"Or it means they've heard they have an up and coming designer in their store and want to help." Blaine pouted wrapping his arms around kurt.

"Uhuh." Kurt shook his head and pressed a kiss against his neck. "Be good."

"I'm always good!" Devon shouted from Kurt's bed where he was currently jumping up and down.

"I was talking to your dad." Kurt grinned. He pressed another kiss to Blaine's lips and then to Devon's hair before rushing out hoping he would make it home sooner than later.

"Daddy." Devon whispered sitting on Blaine's lap. They had watched one film, and Blaine could tell Devon was getting bored and he just hoped Cooper would get there soon, he would feel more relaxed with another adult around even if it was Cooper.

"Yeah buddy?" Blaine asked, hoping that Devon wouldn't want to do anything too crazy, though he had a feeling he wouldn't. He had been sitting during the film quietly, he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

"Daddy said his Mommy was gone." Devon said sadly. "What he mean?"

Blaine frowned and chewed his lip. He didn't know how to answer that without crossing the line to Kurt or scaring and upsetting Devon.

"It means baby that..." Blaine looked towards the door as it rang.

"Uncle Cooper!" Devon grinned.

Blaine sighed somewhat in relief as he answered the door, he was glad that Cooper was here to have a nice distraction for Devon. The subject of Kurt's mom was clearly a sad and touchy one, but a subject that really needed to spoken about. But for now Blaine was just happy to see his son excited.

"Come and show me Pancake's bed!" Cooper grinned allowing Devon to pull him into his room.

"Beer?" Blaine offered with a smile as he closed the door.

"Please!" Cooper smiled. "This looks amazing!" Cooper gasped.

"Daddy made it!" Devon grinned clapping his hands.

"He did a good job." Cooper praised sitting beside Pancake's castle. "Where's Pancake now?"

"Sleeping. See!" Devon smiled pointing towards it.

"We'll let's get out of here so Pancake can sleep yeah?"

"Yeah!" Devon giggled jumping up and running out of the room again.

Blaine chuckled and stood beside Cooper. "You okay man?"

"Yeah." Blaine sighed. He wanted to ask Cooper about what he thought he should do about Devon and his questions but he knew he should talk to Kurt first.

"Okay," Cooper hummed knowing that there was something wrong but knowing his brother well enough not to push it. "Come on. Lets get Mr. Excited to have a calm day. Yeah?"

"Sounds Like a plan. Also sounds like hard work!" Blaine sighed.

"Well let's get to it." Cooper chuckled before running after Devon.

Sighing, Blaine sent a quick text to Kurt telling him he missed him before leaning against the wall. He hear a loud crash, two 'oops' and then giggling and he knew it was going To be a long day.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: Thanks to everyone for your continuous support and amazing reviews. I hope you like this chapter. I'm pretty swamped at the minute with assignments, so the only writing I can do is walking to work so I'm not sure when the next update will be. Most likely the weekend :)

Thanks to Shelly for being amazing and getting this back to me :) x

Chapter 36

Blaine rushed towards the kitchen where he heard the crash and gasped when he saw Cooper huddled over Devon and all of the washing up that Kurt had done that morning on the floor around them. Luckily they were all pots and pans so there was no broken glass or china around them.

"What the hell?" Blaine shouted rushing over to them.

"Daddy said a bad word." Devon gasped looking up at Cooper. The first thing Blaine noticed was the rather large red bump above Devon's eyebrow.

"Devon you're hurt." Blaine said rushing over to him.

"I'm..." Devon looked down and started to cry. "I'm hurt. I don't like being hurt."

"Way to go Blaine. You don't mention that a kid's hurt if they haven't realised it yet." Cooper laughed.

"Well how am I supposed to know!" Blaine snapped back, he turned his back to Cooper and grabbed a tissue, running it under the cold water he pressed it against Devon's head. "This will make it better kiddo, I promise ."

"You're mad!" Devon sobbed harder against him, his body trembling against Blaine.

"Not mad at you." Blaine said kissing his curls.

"Just me huh?" Cooper mumbled.

"Shut it Coop." Blaine sighed. He carried Devon into the front room and sat him on his lap, slowly he rubbed the wet tissue over the bump that was already going down. "Want to tell me what happened?"

"I was running." Devon sniffled. "I tripped and fell and then crash."

"Okay." Blaine nodded rocking him softly. "I think we should all have something to eat and we can finish watching your films yeah?"

"Can I have peanutbutter?" Devon asked quietly, his eyes blinking up innocently.

"You can have whatever you like." Blaine smiled, he threw the tissue in the bin and kissed over the bump making Devon giggle.

"Doesn't hurt daddy." Devon smiled up at him.

"That's good." Blaine grinned. "Now, want to help pick up all of the things you dropped while I make the sandwiches?"

"Yes!" Devon jumped up and Blaine could tell he was going to run, but he stopped himself before he could and smiled up at his dad before walking towards the kitchen. Smiling, Blaine followed him.

"I'm sorry." Blaine said to Cooper who looked up at him a little surprised.

"It's cool."

"I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I just saw the bump and i was scared."

"I know, that's why it's cool." Cooper promised. "I shouldn't have gotten him so excited like I did. I just want him to like me."

"He loves you." Blaine smiled, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "I promise you, he talks about you so much."

"Really?" Cooper beamed looking surprised.

"Really." Blaine nodded. "Now, we are making peanut butter sandwiches and then going to watch some films. Kurt should be home by five and then me and you are hitting the town."

"That sounds awesome. Can I have chocolate spread too?" Cooper winked.

"If you make it yourself." Blaine laughed.

Kurt walked into the apartment and followed the noise of the television set, it was a little over five and he knew Blaine would be waiting to go out. It had been a stressful day at work and he was secretly looking forward to Blaine going out for the evening, all he wanted to do was have a nice bubble bath, watch Project Runway and maybe sketch a little in bed. When he saw a hyperactive Devon racing around the sofa shouting that he's a pilot going to a lost island to rescue a sad dog, he knew that his evening wouldn't be what he hoped.

"Devon you need to calm down." Cooper said, standing next to the television looking a little frazzled. Kurt chuckled quietly, wondering how long Devon had been running around like this.

"But It's fun!" Devon grinned and started bouncing now instead of running. "I'm a bunny. Hop little bunny hop hop hop. Hop hop hop. Hop hop hop."

"Well how about you be a tired little boy now?" Cooper sighed.

"No." Devon giggled.

Deciding it was time to probably step in and save Cooper, Kurt made his appearence. "Daddy!" Devon grinned when he saw him and raced over to him.

"Thank God." Cooper laughed throwing himself back on the sofa, causing Kurt to laugh as he picked Devon up.

"I think you broke him." Kurt chuckled, kissing Devon's cheek. "What happened to your head?" Kurt whispered noticing the light bruise that was forming.

"A pan went crash!" Devon said with wide eyes. "I said sorry!"

"Okay, as long as you're okay." Kurt said, rubbing his cheek softly. "Now, where is your daddy?"

"He's in the shower!" Devon giggled. "And he said I couldn't shower."

"Oh no." Kurt said, scrunching his nose up. "You do smell bad."

"I don't!" Devon pouted.

"No? So you don't want to have a bubble bath with me?" Devon's eyes went wide when he heard what Kurt was offering.

"I want bubbles." Devon nodded and snuggled against Kurt's shoulder.

"Go and say sorry for being a crazy child to uncle Cooper."

Devon giggled and nodded his head, he jumped out of Kurt's arms and skipped over to Cooper who looked at him wearily. "I'm sorry for being craaaaaaaazy." Devon giggled hysterically.

"You're forgiven." Cooper said, unable to stop himself from laughing. Devon was just too damn cute.

"How has he been?" Kurt asked sitting down beside Cooper, pulling Devon in the middle of them.

"He's been crazy." Cooper laughed. "Is he always like this?"

"Most of the time." Kurt shrugged.

"Really? And You were on your own? How did you not like lose it?"

"Honestly, I have no idea." Kurt smiled stroking Devon's curly hair.

"Seriously dude, you did an amazing job with him." Cooper beamed.

"Thank you." Kurt blushed. "Where's Blaine?"

"Just in the shower. It's cool that I get the night with him. I've missed spending time with him."

"I know, I think he's missed you too." Kurt smiled. "Now you two live closer you can both catch up and do your adult brother drinking things."

"And now it means you have two responsible adults around you can go out with your adult friends and do whatever it is you do..."

"We'll see." Kurt smiled. "I'm going to see Blaine."

"I bet you are." Cooper winked.

"He is. He said so." Devon frowned looking up at Cooper with eyes that clearly said you're stupid.

Chuckling over Cooper and Devon's antics, Kurt pushed the bedroom door open and grinned when he saw his topless boyfriend doing his belt buckle up. Walking behind him, Kurt wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close.

"If this is you Coop this is just awkward." Blaine grinned.

"You think I'm your brother? Now that's just weird." Kurt hummed pressing little kisses against Blaine's shoulders. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"It's okay." Blaine smiled, turning in his arms so he could wrap his own around the man he loved. "Was everything okay?"

"Yeah, they're just talking about expanding, and more work and stuff." Kurt shrugged. "A boring grown up conversation for another time?"

"You betcha." Blaine smiled pressing lots of kisses against Kurt's cheek making Kurt laugh.

"I saw Devon's head..."

"A pan fell on it. I swear he's okay..."

"I know." Kurt smiled. "I bet he only cried once he realised he was marked."

"How did you know?" Blaine pouted.

"He cut his head pretty bad earlier this year, he has a slight scar just at his hair line. He was running at the park and cracked it on the slide." Kurt winced as he spoke. Remembering rushing over and seeing all the blood. He shook his head. "Anyway, he said he was fine and wanted to go and play, and then he noticed he was bleeding and it was as though his head had been cut off the amount he cried and screamed."

"Sounds like today. Only no blood." Blaine smiled.

"When you get to the blood part... Then you and Cooper will know what a crazy Devon is like."

"I can't wait." Blaine grinned.

"Finish getting ready. Has Devon had dinner?"

"He has. He had sandwiches and some fries and fruit."

"Well at least he had fruit." Kurt smiled.

"Sorry...I didn't really know what to make." Blaine admitted.

"It's okay." Kurt smiled, he walked to the closet and found a nice shirt for Blaine and helped him put it on. "I promise. Sandwiches and fries sound perfect."

"Well there are left overs in the microwave." Blaine grinned, watching as Kurt buttoned up his shirt. "Thank you."

"Welcomes." Kurt smiled and kissed his neck. "Now, you two go so me and Devon can enjoy a bubble bath a movie and sleep. If you drink too much be quiet coming in."

"Do you want me to stay at Cooper's if I do?" Blaine asked.

"No, I'll miss you holding me too much." Kurt smiled. "I'll see you soon."

"I'll miss you." Blaine smiled stroking Kurt's cheek softly.

"And I'll miss you. But you miss your brother too and you deserve a night of drinking and stupidity. Just be careful. Please."

"Okay." Blaine smiled, he captured his boyfriends lips in a sweet kiss before walking out of the room. He said goodbye to a sleepy lookng Devon and walked out of the apartment, ready to have a fun night with his brother.


	37. Chapter 37

Thanks to everyone for the amazing reviews, you are all amazing :D

I'm going to put a few drunken tales into the next couple of chapters with Cooper telling us all about Blaine, and perhaps a chance for Kurt and Blaine to go and get drunk and silly together... what do you think?

As always thannks to the always beautiful Shelly :)

Chapter 37

Blaine tip toed into the bedroom, a huge grin on his face when he saw his boyfriend fast asleep wearing one of Blaine's old school tops, his hair a mess on his head and papers scattered around him. Slowly, Blaine collected the sketches and smiled when he saw just how talented the sleeping man was.

He put the sketches on the side and sat on the bed grinning to himself when Kurt cuddled around him. "Blaine?" Kurt's sleep filled voice whispered.

"It's me baby." Blaine grinned, his words slurring a little.

"Did you have a nice time?" Kurt yawned going to sit up but Blaine kept him in place.

"Mm." Blaine nodded and pressed kisses to Kurt's face. "I did a dance on a table." Blaine giggled.

"Really?" Kurt chuckled, he could not imagine Blaine dancing on a table at all.

"Coopy filmed it," Blaine smiled, he moved so his head was on the pillow and Kurt curled against him even more.

"Can't wait to watch it." Kurt mused sleepily.

"Mean." Blaine yawned.

"Go to sleep my drunken love." Kurt chuckled.

"Not drunk." Blaine grinned but before Kurt could reply he was already fast asleep.

Kurt woke up early, something he had discovered about a drunk sleeping Blaine... He snored. A lot. Kurt showered, and dressed in black skinny jeans, white converses (his boots he loved he wore on days that didn't involve him running after Devon) and a silver and white short sleeved shirt. Smart but casual. They were off to the museum today and Kurt wanted to make sure Devon had the best day he could, knowing that when Blaine started working next week and he became more busy in the store neither would have as much time to spend all day with Devon together, a thought that made Kurt sad but something he knew had to happen.

"Daddy." Devon frowned walking into the kitchen barefoot, Pancake in his arms. "You're early."

"I am." Kurt smiled, he was sitting at the table doing work on his laptop.

"Not tired?" Devon asked curiously as he tried to climb on to Kurt's lap without letting go of the cat.

"Your daddy is snoring too much." Kurt whispered causing Devon to giggle hysterically.

"You coulda slept with me and Pancake." Devon nodded and nestled his head on Kurt's shoulder, Kurt wasn't sure who was purring more his son or the cat.

"Maybe next time." Kurt smiled placing a kiss on his head. "We're going to the museum today, and maybe we'll go to the adventure park later too."

"Yay!" Devon cheered making Pancake jump from his lap. "Oops."

"Remember no shouting near the cat." Kurt chuckled.

"Sorry. I forgot." He pouted.

"That's okay. Wanna go and watch a film while I make breakfast or are you awake enough to help?"

"I'm awake!" Devon smiled but quickly moved his hand over his mouth to stop him yawning.

"You're going to be great help." Kurt teased. "How about a milkshake before we start?"

"Yes please." Devon grinned.

Kurt set Devon down in front of Kurt's laptop and headed over to make some milkshakes, putting extra in the blender so he could give one to Blaine whenever he woke up.

Over the sound of the blender, Kurt hadn't heard his son typing on the laptop, but once it was off he heard giggling. "Cedes!" Devon squealed.

Rushing over to see what Devon was doing he gasped when he saw his very tired best friend on the screen.

"Boo?" Mercedes yawned.

"Devon how did you do that? Mercedes sorry I left him for two seconds with the laptop."

"Daddy says I click your picture and you can see me!" Devon grinned. "Hello!"

"Hello." Mercedes smiled. "It's okay Kurt. I should really be up at seven on a Sunday anyway..."

"Sorry." Kurt smiled.

"I got a kitten!" Devon shouted.

"You don't have to shout. She can still hear you." Kurt laughed, he poured Devon's milkshake Into a flask so he wouldn't spill it and sat back down, Devon going back on his lap.

"You do? What's it's name?" Mercedes smiled seeming more awake now.

"Pancake." Devon giggled. "It's orange and has a castle house!"

"Ooh very nice." Mercedes smiled. "How's your other daddy?"

"He's snoring!" Devon gasped shaking his head. "Daddy was up and dressed soooooo early and I was sad about that."

"Why were you sad?" Mercedes frowned.

"Just was." Devon nodded and took a sip from his milkshake.

"Everything good though boo?" Mercedes asked to Kurt.

"Everything Is great. Blaine and Cooper went out for a boys night last night, and me and Devon had a pamper evening at home."

"Sounds nice." Mercedes grinned. "I'm coming to see you soon."

"Today?" Devon squealed.

"Not today, but I have some time off soon and thought a week with my boys..."

"Sounds perfect." Kurt grinned.

"You can sleep with Pancake!" Devon nodded.

"Or you can have the sofa." Kurt smiled stroking Devon's hair. "I think I can hear your daddy awake now, so shall we say bye to Mercedes and you can phone her later?"

"Okay. Bye bye Cedes!"

"Bye little boo, bye big boo. Oh and Kurt... Create a password for Skype." Mercedes grinned before closing her screen.

Chuckling, Kurt put Devon down and watched as he ran towards the bedroom. Kurt followed not knowing what mood Blaine might be in.

"Let's tip toe, daddy might be feeling sick this morning." Kurt whispered and Devon instantly started to tip toe forward, he pushed open the bedroom door and grinned at his daddy who was sitting up, his curly hair flying everywhere and he looked very tired.

"Daddy okay?" Devon asked quietly walking over to the bed and climbing up, clapping when Blaine pulled him into his arms.

"I'm okay baby. My heads just a little sore." Blaine pouted, resting his head on top of Devon's

"And messy," Devon whispered.

"Mm." Was all Blaine could say in return.

"How about me and Devon go to the park for a few hours so daddy can rest before we go out later?" Kurt suggested.

"You don't have to. A nice shower and I'll be good as new,"

"New?" Devon frowned. "New shoes?"

"I could do with new shoes." Blaine hummed.

"Me too." Devon nodded looking very serious.

"I think you have more shoes than me," Blaine chuckled.

"Daddy says never enough shoes."

"Does he now?" Blaine smiled.

"Yep. So I need more." He giggled.

"We'll there's a mall near the museum so maybe we can fit shopping into our amazing day?"

"Yes!" Devon and Blaine grinned in unison.

"Sounds like a plan. Come on monkey lets make daddy a nice big breakfast to make him feel better." Kurt smiled holding his arms out for Devon to take and he did excitedly.

"Today be fun daddy!" Devon cheered as he skipped to the kitchen.

"It is." Kurt beamed.


	38. Chapter 38

So i'm so sorry about the delay for this chapter, life has just been really busy and I've only really had time to write on my way to and from work. So yeah it took a while but i think it's a longer chapter and i hope you all like it :)

Don't forget if you have any suggestions or ideas for this let me know :)

Thanks to Shelly for being amazing :D

Chapter 38

"He looks so excited." Blaine smiled as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. They were standing a few feet away from Devon who had his face pressed up against one of the exhibits at the museum. He had done this to every single piece they saw, standing for at least five minutes taking in every detail that Kurt, Blaine and the audio information stands had to tell him.

"I didn't think he would like it this much." Kurt answered truthfully.

"Same. I thought he would want to hurry to the games area and then the park." Blaine chuckled.

"He's been good. We should get him something from the gift store."

"Definitely. Maybe we can buy some space food and have a space picnic one day?"

"That sounds amazing." Kurt grinned. "Why don't you go and get that now? Put it in your bag so he can't see and when Mercedes is up, we can invite everyone?"

"Sounds like a plan." Blaine smiled and pecked Kurt's lips. "Meet you at the rocket."

"Meet you at the rocket." Kurt smiled and walked over to Devon.

"Can I go to space?" Devon asked, he was sitting in front of a life size statue of an astronaut in space.

"If you put your mind and heart to something then anything is possible." Kurt smiled sitting beside him.

"I wanna go on the moon." Devon nodded. "Because I like cheese."

"You do not like cheese. You say it's smelly." Kurt chuckled.

"I'd like cheese on the moon." Devon countered resting against Kurt. "Would you and daddy go space too?"

"We'd follow you all the way to the moon yes." Kurt smiled.

"Good." Devon giggled. Devon looked behind them and frowned. "Where's daddy?"

"Just popped to the toilet. We are going to meet him at the rocket. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Devon nodded and stood up. "Are we still going park?"

"If you want to." Kurt smiled.

"And shopping?" Devon beamed.

"If you want to." Kurt smiled jumping up beside him. Devon held out his hand for him and Kurt took it with a smile.

"I do." Devon smiled. "Let's go!"

Blaine stood at the rocket tapping his foot. He figured Devon had pulled Kurt to see another exhibit and couldn't feel angry at that. He just wished they would hurry up. His phone started to ring and Blaine pulled it out thinking it would be Kurt telling him where they were but it was Cooper.

"Hey man," Blaine answered.

"How can you sound so chipper?" Cooper's rough voice sounded from the other end.

"Well I know your hung over voice and that not it... Who pissed you off?"

"Mom and Dad." Cooper sighed. "They're here. And they want you and Kurt and Devon over for dinner tonight and they're not taking no for an answer,"

"What? They can't just..."

"I know. But the longer you put it off the more it will annoy them and you'll end up just psyching yourself out for no reason."

"I know but we are out today." Blaine sighed.

"I know but the sooner you come over with that bundle of noisy joy the sooner they will be out of my hair."

"We'll be over tonight. Probably about seven."

"Okay. Thanks baby bother. I can't wait to show Kurt the pictures from last night."

Sighing Blaine ended the call and looked up to see Devon and Kurt running over. "Devon wanted to watch the rocket launch. Again." Kurt smiled apologetically. "You okay?" He asked when he noticed the far away look in Blaine's eye.

"We are having dinner with my parents tonight. They ambushed Cooper and won't leave until they see us."

"Oh." Kurt sighed.

"The good thing is it's at Cooper's so we can leave if they say anything and we won't have to kick them out."

"The fact that you're thinking about having to walk out shows what tonight will bring." Kurt sighs. "But we will go. Devon will probably e exhausted but he is a kid so they can't judge that and if they even try to then I will be telling them where to go."

"That's my boy." Blaine smiled wrapping his arms around Kurt. "Whatever they say you know won't change us. I promise."

"Okay. Now little rocket man here wants to buy a rocket of his own."

"Okay." Blaine smiled. "Anything for my favourite space boy." Blaine grinned and picked Devon up making him cheer loudly.

By the time they had finished at the park it was almost four and Kurt could see Devon wouldn't make it to the shops and to dinner, so after half an hour of compromising that they could order special clothes from the Internet and get parcels to their house they finally made it home for Devon to have a nap.

"He's going to be addicted to Internet shopping by the time he's six." Blaine chuckled as he draped a cover around a sleeping Devon.

"I know." Kurt laughed. "But there are worse things to be addicted to."

"Mmmmm." Blaine grinned. He flopped down on the arm chair and pulled a smiling Kurt on top of him.

"You start work tomorrow." Kurt grinned running his hands through Blaine's unruly hair.

"I do." Blaine nodded with a smile.

"Are you excited?"

"And nervous. I know I'm going to love it though."

"And it's at a good school maybe Devon can go there next year and you two could go together,"

"That would be awesome." Blaine smiled.

"What happened at work the other day?" Blaine asked, his hands sliding up and down Kurt's sides.

"Well one of the designers is really pleased with what they are selling in the department store, and they are thinking of opening a new store. And we'll they wanted me to run it."

"Kurt that's amazing!" Blaine beamed kissing Kurt on the mouth. "What did you say?"

"I said I would talk to you. My hours would be pretty similar maybe a little more but it would be more money, and they even said they would look at my designs."

"We'll make it work. I really think you should take it." Blaine smiled.

"Okay. I will." Kurt nodded trying against him more. "They even said that I can work at home if I needed to go on a longer leave..."

"What do you mean? If it's the school holiday I will be off."

"Or any other leave. Like nine months or a year..." Kurt laughed, he smiled fondly when he remembered telling the manager that he was a male carrier and he would want to have that time off. He had grinned almost enviously and said he could take as much time off as needed.

"Oh!" Blaine giggled. "Then yes. Take it!" He grinned and kissed him again.

-x-

Blaine stood outside of Cooper's door, his foot tapping the floor awkwardly. Devon stood beside him and started to copy him, he had fallen asleep for two hours and Kurt knew he might not sleep that great tonight but at least he would be awake enough for Blaine's parents.

"Remember your manners okay?" Kurt smiled rubbing Devon's hair softly.

"Always do!" Devon grinned.

"I was talking to your dad." Kurt smiled kissing his cheek. Devon giggled looking up at him. "It's going to be okay, remember no matter what happens. We are staying us." Kurt said and squeezed Blaine's hand.

Nodding slowly, Blaine tapped on the door.

Cooper opened the door with a smile and Devon instantly launched himself at him. "Coops!"

"Hey you." Cooper grinned and spun him around. "I have been slaving over a hot stove for you all afternoon. You better be hungry mister."

"I am!" Devon grinned. "What we having?"

"Pasta and garlic bread." Cooper grinned.

"Oh." Devon sighed looking down.

"You don't like pasta and garlic bread?"

"You can't eat pasta in space." Devon pouted.

"It will fly everywhere and oh no it might even go in your daddy's hair!" Cooper gasped.

"I know." Devon sighed sadly.

"Well I have a special switch in my kitchen that means food doesn't fly..."

"Then I can have pasta!" Devon gasped.

"Yes. Do you want to switch it?"

"Yes." Devon nodded. "Let's go."

"First we have to say hello to Blaine's mommy and daddy," Kurt smiled.

"Okay." Devon shrugged. "I have my rocket?"

"Sure." Blaine smiled and grabbed the model he brought from the museum and handed it to Devon. "Come on let's go spaceman."

Blaine followed Cooper into the living room holding Devon in his arms. "Hey Mom, hey Dad."

His dad stood up first and embraced Blaine and Devon in a one arm hug, something that made Devon giggle. "Hello Son," he smiled at Blaine and then looked at Devon who was now hiding against Blaine's shoulder. "Hello Devon, I'm James. I'm your granddad."

"Like Grandpa Burt?" Devon whispered.

"Like Grandpa Burt but my dad." Blaine smiled rubbing his back.

"Oh. Hello." Devon whispered shyly.

"Hello," James smiled. "This is my wife Jane." He said, making his wife stand up.

"Hi Jane." Devon said smiling at her cutely.

"Call me Grandma, it's rude to address elders like that." She said but gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"He can call you what he likes. Carol is his grandma, that's her name from him. He will pick another for you and if its Jane then so be it." Kurt said picking Devon from Blaine's arm.

"Nicely said." Michael smiled and held his hand out to Kurt. "It's nice to meet you, Kurt."

"You too." Kurt nodded, his cheeks a little flush.

"Daddy can we find Coop?" Devon whispered.

"Sure thing kiddo." Kurt said, he looked at Blaine who was wearing the biggest grin and nodded.

"I'm coming I want to see the magical switch to make the food stop flying." Blaine grinned making Devon clap exitedly as they headed towards the kitchen.

"Well done." Blaine grinned. "I promise I was about to say something."

"I know." Kurt smiled and kissed his cheek.

The next twenty minutes passed with Devon telling Cooper everything about the museum, and Cooper telling light stories about their night out.

"Mind if I join?" James asked as he walked in, up until then he had been in the front room having hushed conversations with Jane.

"You can." Devon nodded and patted beside him. Smiling, James walked over and to Cooper and Blaine's surprise sat on the counter unit beside Devon who was sitting there holding onto Kurt tightly. "You like rockets?" Devon grinned and held his out for James to see.

"I love them." James grinned, his heart melting at his grandson.

"I do too." Devon smiled, making his rocket fly around. James grinned watching him, looking from Blaine and Kurt and back to Devon again.

For the next twenty minutes, the four men entertained Devon with tales of space and James even flew Devon around the room, which earned him a very special Devon kiss.

"I think dinner is ready." Cooper grinned proudly. "Devon would you like to set the table?"

"Okay Coopy." Devon grinned but looked up at Kurt unsure.

"I'll help you." Kurt smiled stroking Devon's cheek, he couldn't believe how good his son was being.

"Yay." Devon smiled. Cooper handed over the knives and forks and together Kurt and Devon set the table.

"He's a lovely boy, Blaine." His father smiled. "Kurt has done very well raising him and I know you will do just as good a job too."

"Thank you." Blaine smiled a little surprised. "I just wish Mom thought so too."

"She will, she just needs time."

"I know." Blaine sighs. "Maybe she will get to know him during dinner and everything will be better?"

"Maybe," his dad smile but he knew deep down it would take more than a dinner for everything to be okay.


	39. Chapter 39

A/N: Sorry for the delay with this chapter, I've been on holiday and I've just got back :) I've got most of the next chapter done too, so will hopefully get that up within the next couple of days. I hope all of my readers are still interested in this story!

Chapter 39

Dinner is nice, the food is amazing and Kurt feels bad for his earlier assumptions that Cooper couldn't cook. He just didn't seem to be the kind of man to enjoy spending hours slaving in a kitchen.

"S'good Coopy." Devon giggled, still having some pasta in his mouth as he spoke, which earned him a disapproving tut from his new Grandmother.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, remember?" Kurt said softly.

"Sorry." Devon whispered once he had finished his food.

"Thank you for the praise little man." Cooper grinned. "You want some more garlic bread?"

"Please!" Devon nodded and leaned up so he could reach for the garlic bread, before his hand could touch the dish it was swatted away by Blaine's mother.

"You don't touch food from the serving table!" She snapped.

"Don't you ever talk to my son that way!" Kurt shouted, his temper rising. "Who the hell do you think you are! He is three years old. He is my son and you do not have the right to touch him in the way that you did."

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, you are nothing to this family. A cheap mistake my son can't live down now because of your..."

"Because of my what?" Kurt screamed, standing up and taking Devon's hand. "Get your shoes Devon from the hallway okay,"

"I'll help you." Cooper said, Kurt nodded and watched as Cooper took a scared looking Devon out of the room.

"You are not taking my grandson away from me." She hissed. "He is an Anderson. He deserves better than what you could ever give him."

"Mother. Shut up." Blaine growled.

"Blaine..." Jane gasped.

"No. You don't get to talk to the man I love that way. You had had a problem with the fact that I'm gay since I told you. What was the one thing you kept on saying? You'll never be able to pass on the Anderson name. Well look mom I have! And he's amazing, he's smart and funny and he's got so much character he can grow up to do whatever he likes in life! And guess what mom, you've lost the right in even knowing him."

"You can't do that..."

"Even if he didn't. I would never allow you with my son." Kurt sighed shaking his head. "Blaine has told me all about how you made him feel, how you wouldn't let him choose his own career path, what he really wanted in life was music and you told him he wasn't good enough. Did you honestly think you would have any influence on my son's life? I've done a fucking good job the past three years and I do not need you or your family title."

Blaine looked down at that. Had Kurt been talking about him then too? Yes he had done an amazing job bringing up their son, did it mean he didn't want Blaine around? Didn't need him. Just as Blaine's head was filling with doubts he felt soft fingers link with his. "Blaine can we go home please?"

"Course," Blaine smiled giving a soft squeeze to Kurt's hand.

"Michael, you've been nothing but nice and welcoming to me and my son, if you wanted to spend time with him I wouldn't say no."

"Thank you Kurt. That means a lot. I'm sorry that tonight hasn't gone how we all expected it."

Kurt nodded, he didn't want to say that this was exactly how he expected it to go, instead he just turned and walked out. Blaine followed him without looking back, he had nothing now that he wanted to say to his mom.

"Daddy I'm sorry." Devon whispered as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's legs.

"Oh honey you have nothing to be sorry for okay." Kurt promised. He could tell that his son was close to crying and he hated that he was part of the reason. "Say bye to Coop and we'll see him soon."

Cooper looked relieved at that and Kurt wondered if he thought he wouldn't be able to see Devon again. "I am sorry about tonight Cooper. I just hope we're okay."

"Of course we are. Let's do something at the weekend yeah?"

"Yeah." Kurt smiled. He wrapped an arm around Cooper who hugged him back tightly. "I'm sorry about my family Kurt. I really am."

Kurt shook his head with a smile. "She isn't your responsibility to feel sorry for Cooper." He turned to Blaine with a soft smile. "I'll meet you downstairs?"

"Okay," Blaine smiled. Devon waved excitedly back to Cooper as Kurt carried him downstairs.

"Are you okay?" Cooper asked, he held his arms out to Blaine and that was enough for his little brother to fall into them. "It's okay, everything is going to be okay."

"Do you think he hates me?" Blaine whispered.

"Kurt could never hate you. He loves you. I promise." Cooper said rubbing his back soothingly. "You're a family. You're going to be okay."

"Are you sure?" Blaine breathed. Right now he didn't feel like anything was going to be okay.

"I'm sure." Cooper assured him. "Now go home and look after those boys and let those boys look after you," Blaine nodded against Cooper and with one last squeeze he pulled away, he smiled at Cooper.

"Thank you."

"Call me if you need anything okay?" Cooper said stroking his cheek softly.

"Okay," Blaine smiled an walked out, he headed downstairs to do exactly what Cooper said; look after his family and let his family look after him.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story, you are all amazing and beautiful. Don't forget if you have anything you would like to see happen just let me know and I will fit it in. :) **

**Thanks to Shelly for being as amazing as ever :) **

**Oh and...Double update today because I love you all :D**

**Chapter 40**

"He looks so peaceful." Blaine said softly as he snaked his arms around Kurt, they were standing at the door watching as Devon slept soundly in his bed.

"He does. So much happened tonight, and he doesn't even know it." Kurt sighed.

"Are you angry at me?" Blaine whispered

"No. I'm not." Kurt turned and pressed his lips to Blaine's neck. "I'm just angry that she would talk to a child like that and I'm sad and sorry that your childhood was like that."

"Wasn't all bad." Blaine said as he rubbed his arms up and down Kurt's back. "I went to boarding school when I was seven."

Kurt sighed against Blaine's neck. "I don't ever want Devon to go to boarding school."

"Then he won't." Blaine assured him kissing his cheek. "You hardly had anything to eat at dinner, do you want me to make you something?"

"No, I'm not in the mood to eat. I just want to go to sleep." Kurt said softly. "It's a busy week, and I think a good nights sleep will do us all good."

"Sounds like a good idea." Blaine said gently, a little worried about how Kurt just wanted to push this out of his mind.

"Have you got everything for school ready?" Kurt asked as he and Blaine headed to their room.

"Nothing I need to get ready." Blaine said softly, "I'll find out tomorrow."

"You excited?" Kurt smiled as he took off his shirt. Blaine hummed watching him.

"Yeah, nervous but I can't wait." Blaine moved over to Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist, he pulled him to his chest and just held him there. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"You make me feel amazing," Kurt whispered.

"Well that's because you are." Blaine smiled and pressed his lips to Kurt's head, keeping him close and keeping him safe.

"I wish." Kurt sighed looking down.

"Kurt, you're the most amazing man I know." Blaine promised pulling him to the bed. "I mean it."

"She just made me feel so crap, like I can't raise my own son."

"Kurt. You can and you are doing a fucking brilliant job. I've never met a kid like him and I'm so lucky to call him my son."

"Really?" Kurt breathed

"Really." Blaine said stroking his tears away. "Now, lets snuggle and get ready for our busy week. What time do you finish tomorrow?"

"About five." Kurt sighed. "Doing a couple extra hours, as long as I finish before 5:30 then I can make it to pick Devon up, he finishes at 6:00 but if it needs he an stay till 6:30."

"Well I should finish at around four." Blaine smiled. "I could collect Devon?"

"Okay." Kurt smiled. "I trust you with him, so if you want to take him out then you can."

"Thank you." Blaine breathed.

"Welcome." Kurt smiled sleepily. "It's been a long day, can we have a sleep?"

"Anything you want." Blaine grinned, he pecked Kurt's lips softly and held him to his chest. "I love you Kurt."

"I love you too." Kurt smiled, turning and kissing his lips again.

When Blaine woke up the bed was empty. Blaine didn't think he would ever get used to that feeling, waking up without Kurt beside him was horrible. Blaine sat up wearily, his head and stomach were spinning with nerves. Standing up, he heard the soft chatter of Devon and Kurt in the kitchen, Blaine smiled feeling warm inside that he had a family to wake up to Blaine followed the noise.

"Wow." Blaine breathed when he saw Kurt and Devon rushing around the kitchen table, there were stacks of pancakes on the table, a bouquet of flowers and a small box all wrapped up.

"Happy first day at work daddy!" Devon cheered, he rushed over and wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"Thank you sweet boy." Blaine smiled picking him up and pressing a soft kiss against his hair making him laugh.

"We got you a present." Kurt smiled, he picked up the box and handed it to him.

"You didn't have to." Blaine smiled as he pulled the ribbon off slowly.

"We had to!" Devon gasped watching him. "Open it quickly!"

"Okay okay." Blaine giggled, he opened the box a little more frantically and smiled when he saw a dark blue bow tie with a small red owl on the right side. "I love it."

"It's an owl. Hoot hoot!" Devon clapped making more owl noises.

"It's amazing. Thank you." Blaine kissed Devon's cheek softly and looked up at Kurt who was grinning at him.

"And a kiss for daddy!" Devon pouted. "He did the ribbon!"

"Thank you." Blaine moved forward and kissed Kurt gently on the lips making Devon clap even more.

"Right, we better head out." Kurt smiled once they had eaten their breakfast. Devon had pulled on his school shirt and shorts and was clapping his hands at the door ready to tell Jake everything about his weekend.

Blaine jumped over to him, he had showered and changed into red chinos, a blue polo shirt, his new bow tie and a pair of blue loafers. Kurt had grinned telling him how adorable he looked.

Walking hand in hand, Kurt and Blaine dropped Devon off at school, they could already hear him telling his friends excitedly about the space museum. "Come on you, you have to be early on your first day." Kurt smiled as he led Blaine to his school.

"I'm feeling nervous now." Blaine whispered.

"You're going to be great." Kurt promised him. "I mean come on, all the children are going to love you."

"I hope so." Blaine smiled. "I just want to get the job so I can help provide for my family, from something I've done and not a trust fund."

"I know. And like you said, the fact that you got these paid trial days means you have a good chance." Kurt said hoping his words would reassure his lover, when he felt him squeeze his hand softly he knew he had. "On Friday, can we maybe see about getting Cooper to babysit?"

"What for?" Kurt smiled, holding onto Blaine's hand tighter.

"I want to take you out on a date, I want to spoil you like you spoil me. I want to show you off to the world as the man I love." Blaine grinned, wrapping his arms around Kurt tightly. "What do you say?"

"I say yes." Kurt smiled, brushing his lips against Blaine's neck. "I'll see you soon?"

"Phone you at lunch."

"Look forward to it." Kurt grinned pressing his lips against Blaine's before he pulled away.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: So, I really like this chapter, even though nothing important really happens in this one, but it made me smile writing it and I hope it does the same for you. **

**Also, I work in a nursery (daycare) and I have seen boys sitting together like this in the book corner and it's the cutest thing ever, especially when they look so happy and relaxed (and not running around screaming!) So I couldn't resist throwing it in here. Also, I know a lot of you have said that Devon is advanced and stuff for a 3 year old, but I do work with children between the ages of 2 and 5, and Devon is kind of based around one of the boys I look after and most of what Devon says or does, it what the little boy at nursery does and he is 3 years, 5 months.**

**Thanks as always to Shelly for inspiring me and being wonderful x **

**On to the story...**

**Chapter 41 **

Blaine couldn't believe how fast the week had gone, his first week at the school had gone amazing, and as he walked out of the building, a huge grin plastered to his face he couldn't believe that he had gotten the job. He wasn't a teacher for a trial basis any more, he was a teacher. He couldn't hide the little hop in his step as he walked the twenty minute walk to pick up Devon.

The past week Devon had been staying a little longer then normal at nursery and kurt and Blaine were lucky because their little boy absolutely loved it. Kurt said the reason he loved it was because Sebastian left early so he had a good couple of hours without the meerkat. Blaine had agreed quickly knowing Devon was a different boy at nursery when Sebastian wasn't around.

"Hey Jake," Blaine smiled as he walked in. A part of him still didn't like him, he knew the way Jake looked at Kurt was something the younger man couldn't help, Kurt was amazing and Blaine was surprised that more people didn't look at him like that.

"Hey, how's it going?" Jake smiled.

"Fantastic." Blaine grinned.

"Okay..." Jake chuckled.

"Hey, Jake. Can I ask a favor?"

"Sure what is it?" Jake smiled.

"I was wondering if you could possibly babysit next Friday?"

"Yeah I should be able to." Jake smiled

"Thanks. Don't mention it to Kurt yet. I haven't told him about it yet."

"Okay, let's go find Devon shall we?"

"Yes." Blaine smiled and walked into the room. He found his son straight away, he was sitting with a blond boy, Devon's head was resting against his shoulder and the blond boy had an arm around his waist and they were looking at a book together. "Who's that?"

"That's James. He's new. Devon is his buddy. They've been inseparable."

"Aw." Blaine cooed. Blaine walked over and sat in front of them. Devon grinned excitedly and carefully let go of James and jumped in his dad's lap.

"Hello." Blaine smiled kissing Devon's cheek. "Who's your friend?"

"James." Devon nodded. "James this is my daddy!"

"Hi." James said softly.

"Are we going now daddy?" Devon asked looking up at Blaine with wide eyes.

"We are," Blaine smiled. "You'll see James next week though?"

"Okay," Devon sighed. He pulled away from Blaine and scurried back over to James and wrapped his arms around him. "Bye James. Thank you for being my best friend."

"S'okay Dev." James whispered back, the blond boy pressed his lips to Devon's cheek and smiled. Grinning, Devon did the same to James before waving crazily and running to get his bag.

"What have you been doing today?" Blaine asked as he walked hand in hand with his son down the road.

"I played with James all day daddy!" Devon grinned putting emphasis on the word all. "We did a painting and a drawing and we played cops and cops and we did singing! I like singing. James don't sing though but he clapped really loudly!"

"Yeah? That's great." Blaine laughed.

"Hadn't finished telling you my day!" Devon pouted.

"Sorry munchkin you finish your day," Blaine smiled.

"We did singing and then we had a little sleep not a big sleep cause I'm big but a baby sleep and then we had milk with a story and then and then and then we ate a monster."

"You ate a monster?" Blaine laughed. It amazed him how one minute his son was speaking like a teenager and then he was back to being a very cute and silly three year old.

"Yup." Devon giggled hysterically.

"What shall we make for dinner?" Blaine smiled as he opened the front door, Devon on his heels.

"Eggs with soldiers." Devon grinned, he was on the floor behind Blaine rolling around with Pancakes. "Missed my panny." He grinned stroking the cat.

"Bet he missed you too." Blaine smiled. He moved away from the hallway into the kitchen knowing his son and the cat would be following. "How about spaghetti?"

"Like the tramps!" Devon grinned clapping his hands. It took a while for Blaine to realise what he was talking about before he remembered kurt buying him Lady and the Tramp on DVD.

"Like lady and the tramp." Blaine smiled.

"Okay!" Devon grinned, he picked Pancake up and sat him on his lap as he watched his daddy prepare the meal.

"Not helping tonight?" Blaine smiled.

"Too sleepy." Devon giggled.

Blaine rolled his eyes and made the dinner, when he realised it had gone pretty quiet he turned around and saw Devon fast asleep at the table, Pancake asleep on his lap.

Kurt walked in at around seven, he kicked off his shoes and followed the amazing smell of spaghetti to the kitchen. Blaine was sitting at the table, a bunch of papers in front of him. "Hey, sorry I'm late."

"It's okay," Blaine smiled, he stood up and walked over to him, he wrapped his arms around his tired boyfriend and pressed a kiss to his neck. "How was work?"

"Long," Kurt groaned leaning against Blaine. "Where's Devon?"

"Asleep, going to wake him up for dinner now that you're here."

"You waited?" Kurt smiled.

"Of course I did." Blaine chuckled kissing Kurt's hair. "Why don't you go and get changed and I'll prepare the table."

"Okay," Kurt smiled. He pecked Blaine's lips softly before walking into the bedroom, he changed into sweat pants and one of Blaine's baggy tees before walking into his son's bedroom.

Devon was fast asleep cuddling his teddy, his curly hair a mess on his head as he tossed and turned a little. Walking over to him slowly, Kurt gently woke him up.

"Daddy?" Devon yawned.

"Hey you," Kurt smiled trying to calm the crazy curls.

"You back!" Devon grinned jumping into his lap.

"I am. Now it's time for dinner and then snuggling in front of the telly."

"Yay." Devon smiled and pressed a sloppy kiss to Kurt's cheek.

"Come on you." Kurt smiled and picked Devon up, he carried him to the kitchen ready to start the best Friday night ever.


	42. Chapter 42

A.N: Thank you to everyone who has read this story so far... I'm glad James has some fans already, UI thought Devon needed a little friend he could play with because lets face it Sebastian just wasn't right for him lol :)

Thanks to Shelly for being amazing and doing this chapter for me...

I've downloaded KIK some form of messanger thing on my phone if anyone wants to chat my username is JenniferATL come talk to me i'm lonely lol

Chapter 42

Devon woke up with a smile, his whole body was buzzing with excitement as he jumped out of bed. Pancake made a loud screech as Devon accidentally jumped on his tail, which made the young boy stop dead in his tracks. He didn't like the sound his Pancake made and he screamed loudly out of fright. "Devon," Kurt shouted as he ran into his son's room, he had heard his son's heartbreaking scream. "What's wrong?" He asked, rushing over and wrapping his son in his arms.

"I hurt Pancakes," Devon sniffles.

"Its okay. Look at him honey, he's okay. He's gone back to sleep now," Kurt said gently, gesturing to the kitten who was once again purring away beside the bed. "Maybe we should move him in case you jump on him again ."

"Kay," Devon sniffles.

"Is that all that upset you sweetie?" Kurt asked, he tugged the cat bed to the foot his bed, knowing it was a better place for the cat to sleep but he had a feeling his son would move him back beside him later.

"I was happy then I jumped on Pancake now not so happy," Devon sighed.

"You can go back to being happy now, because Pancake is fine," Kurt said as he picked Devon up and carried him out of the room and into the kitchen where he had been making French toast.

"Gotta get dressed," Devon said kicking his legs excitedly at Kurt's side.

"What for?" Kurt frowned

"School! Get to see my James!" Devon grinned.

"Oh honey it's the weekend. You will see James on Monday," Kurt smiled, he couldn't wait to meet the young blond boy that had clearly captured his son's heart. Blaine had told him all about James last night, going into detail about how they were sitting together and how cute they looked.

"Oh." Kurt hated the way his son's face crumpled with disappointment. "What we doing?"

"What would you like to do?" Kurt asked, determined to make his son smile.

"Park, with the duckies," Devon nodded. "Can we?"

"Course we can," Kurt smiled. "Cooper might come over too. Can he come to the park?"

"Course he can silly," Devon smiled. "When Mercy coming?"

"Next week, she's had to stay home a little more before she can come and see us,"

"OH," Devon sighed. "Grandpa?"

"He's coming soon too. You wanna phone him?" Kurt smiled.

"Later, where daddy?"

"Still sleeping," Kurt smiled.

"You not sleeping?"

"No I'm sitting with you," Kurt replied. His son often went through mornings where he asked about everyone he knew and Kurt had a feeling it was going to be one of those mornings.

Once Devon had eaten his breakfast, Kurt told him to go and get dressed. Devon looked at Kurt's outfit, red skinny jeans and a white tee, giggled and ran off to his closet. Kurt didn't want to know what that giggle meant but he knew he would be sorting through Devon's closet later.

Blaine was still fast asleep when Kurt walked back in the bedroom, he was holding Kurt's pillow with a soft smile as he slept. Kurt thought he looked beautiful and almost didn't want to wake him up, but he knew Blaine would appreciate a soft gentle wake up call rather than Devon jumping on him and screaming for him to get up.

"Blaine," Kurt purred, moving closer and rubbing his cheek softly. "Blaine baby you gotta wake up now."

Blaine grumbled cutely and turned over making Kurt laugh. "S'funny?" Blaine's voice was slurred with sleep and Kurt grinned.

"You, it's almost ten." Kurt smiled stroking his cheek more. Blaine's eyes opened slowly. "There you are." Kurt placed a soft kiss to Blaine's lips giggling when Blaine pulled him on top of him more.

"I was having a good dream," Blaine pouted against Kurt's neck, his lips moving slowly against the soft skin making Kurt whimper.

"Oh yeah?" Kurt breathed, trying to ignore the feeling in his groin as Blaine kissed his neck.

"Mm. Me and you. Kissing." Blaine whispered, nipping at Kurt's skin making the taller man make the most delicious noises. "You beneath me, writhing for more."

"B-Blaine..." Kurt whimpered.

"Mm?" Blaine moved his hand lower under the covers, his fingers tickled their way up Kurt's thigh, teasing him. "You were making the most delicious noises." Blaine continued.

Just as Kurt was about to reply Devon pushed the door open and jumped on them.

"Daddy I'm ready." Devon grinned bounding onto the bed. Blaine quickly pulled his hand away from Kurt, not missing the disappointing moan leave his lips.

"That's great sweetie. I'm not." Blaine giggled. "Why don't you go and watch your cartoons and we'll be out when we are ready," Blaine smiled.

"But daddy is ready." Devon pouted pointing to Kurt.

"Daddy has to help me," Blaine smiled when he realised Kurt was too flustered to talk.

"Oh okay." Devon shrugged and skipped out of the room. Once he was gone Blaine couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"It's not funny," Kurt blushed.

"It is, just a little. Though I really wish he hadn't disturbed us," Blaine smiled stroking his cheek softly.

"'Me too." Kurt smiled pressing his lips against Blaine's cheek. "Come on, up you get."

"Believe me that is not a problem." Blaine giggled jumping off of the bed.

"How long can we stay at the park for?" Devon asked as he pushed the gate open.

"Till about two? Then we can go to the diner." Kurt smiled.

"Okay. I'm going to the slide," Devon nodded and ran off leaving Kurt and Blaine at the gate.

"He's more confident since he met you," kurt mused as he walked to the bench and sat down, Blaine sitting beside him.

"What do you mean?"

"Before, if I took him to the park he wanted me to play with him too." Kurt smiled. "Now he's happy to play on his own."

"Maybe he didn't want you to sit on your own," Blaine suggested squeezing Kurt's hand softly.

"Maybe," Kurt smiled resting his head on Blaine's shoulder, he loved the way Blaine would wrap him in his arms and make him feel so safe.

Blaine was so focused on holding onto Kurt and watching Devon on the slide he hasn't noticed a little person scatter towards him until he felt his jeans being tugged slightly. He looked down and smiled when he saw James looking at him nervously. He looked at Kurt with a knowing smile, they wouldn't be leaving the park any time soon.


	43. Chapter 43

So I'm sorry about the delay for this chapter, I've been super busy with work and assignments and life has just gotten in the way and not to mention I've had a bit of writers block. Life sucks when that happens!

Thanks to Shelly for being awesome and getting this back to me.

Oh I have a new twitter please follow me could do with some awesome people to talk to myownblackbird

Chapter 42

Blaine and Kurt smiled as they sat on the bench watching their son play on the slide, neither could believe how much energy he had. Once James had ran up to him Devon and the young boy were playing together beautifully.

"Is that your son on the slide?" A soft woman's voice asked, Blaine looked up to see a blond lady with piercing blue eyes smiling at him. There was no denying that this woman was James's mom.

"Yeah, that's Devon."

"I'm James's mom, I've heard all about Devon." She held out her hand and shook Blaine's hand.

"I'm Blaine, this is Kurt. We're Devon's dads." Blaine grinned proudly, he gave Kurt's hand a gentle squeeze. He could tell hi partner was feeling nervous.

"It's nice to meet you both. I'm Ashley." She smiled and sat beside them. "James came home from nursery on Friday non stop talking about Devon."

"Same with Devon." Kurt chuckled.

"They make great friends already." Ashley smiled. "Me and James just moved here from California? We don't really know anyone in the area."

"We'll you know us now." Blaine smiled sweetly.

"Thanks," she grinned back. Kurt smiled and turned to look at his son who was now skipping around the park hand in hand with James. "He's never really played with friends before."

"No?" Blaine frowned.

"Not really." She said sadly. "We moved before he could really fit in at his old day care." She sighed.

"He's made a friend in Devon and he's a good kid." Blaine said proudly.

"I can see." She grinned. "How long have you two been together?"

"We'll officially about two months unofficially almost four years." Kurt smiled resting his head in the crook of Blaine's neck.

"I think there's a story in there," Ashley smiled.

It felt good telling Ashley their story, it was nice to have someone not judge them, not that anyone really did, but with Kurt especially there has ways been the why is he waiting for someone who is never coming back In his life looks. But holding Blaine's hand as he told Ashley it felt good. Their fairy tale had a happy ending.

"It's getting late, we were going to take Devon for lunch, would you like to join us?" Blaine asked, he glanced a quick look at Kurt who gave him a nod of approval.

"I'd like that. Only if you're sure?" Ashley smiled.

"We are." Kurt and Blaine said in unison making them all chuckle.

"Daddy daddy daddy!" Devon screamed running down to the benches.

"What's up buttercup?" Blaine grinned. He could see from his sons face that there was nothing wrong with him though hearing him scream frantically like that had made his heart skip a beat.

"James a pirate!" Devon breathed.

"Is he now?" Blaine chuckled holding onto Devon. "And who are you?"

"Liz-Beth." Devon nodded.

"Who?" Kurt grinned watching his son and partner.

"Elizabeth From Pirates of the Caribbean." Blaine said quietly. "It was on Disney and we watched it..."

"Isn't it a bit scary?" Kurt asked cutely.

"No, well Devon didn't think that it was." Blaine smiled rubbing Kurt's back softly.

"Okay." Kurt smiled, grinning when Devon jumped on his lap.

"I was brave not scared daddy. I can protect you!" Devon giggled, making a loud shrieking noise when James ran up to him.

"Hey baby, you wanna get some lunch with Devon and his dads?" Ashley smiled, picking James up and sitting him on her lap. He nodded his head excitedly, his eyes shining with excitement as he looked up at Devon and his dads.

"James eat with us!" Devon cheered bouncing excitedly on Kurt's lap making his dad laugh even more.

"He is, and his Mom." Kurt smiled smoothing down Devon's hair.

At the mention of James' Mom, Devon turned his head to look at Ashley a frown on his face. "Hey Devon, my name's Ashley." Devon looked down and tucked his head under Kurt's shirt. "I know I get shy as well sometimes." Ashley said softly. Devon poked one eye open and looked up at Ashley.

"S'kay Dev." James said softly jumping down from his Mom's lap to Kurt's and reaching up and stroking Devon's back. "Hungry!"

"Me too!" Blaine grinned ruffling James' hair making him giggle. At the sound of his new friend laughing, Devon looked up and smiled shyly. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah." Devon whispered, he climbed down and took hold of James' hand and Blaine's and walked ahead of Kurt and Ashley.

"I'm sorry about him." Kurt said softly. "He's never been around someone's Mom before."

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked walking beside Kurt, she was confident that James was in safe hands walking, well skipping along the road with Devon and Blaine.

"For three years Devon has only had me as a dad, and then he had Blaine as a dad too, at nursery he's seen mom's and dads but he's not been around a mom. I think he's just curious and maybe a little scared that he's missing out on something."

"I get it." Ashley nodded softly. "James doesn't know his dad, I think he looks at any male figure now as a role model or someone to watch just to see how they act." Kurt nodded softly, he didn't really know what to say. He hadn't really spoken to any kids parents at the nursery, the only times he had was when he said a hello or made awkward small talk to the parents at events at the nursery.

"Well we have each other, I'm sure we will learn lots from each other." Kurt grinned at Ashley, feeling relieved that she grinned back. Kurt knew that having Ashley and James in their lives now could only mean good things, not just for Devon having a new friend but for Kurt and Blaine having new friend too.


	44. Chapter 44

Hope you guys are still enjoying reading this as I am enjoying writing it :D

I will hopefully have another chapter up by the weekend. I'm doing some insanely boring math work now, but will hopefully write some more later if my mind has not been numbed to death lol

thanks as always to my amazing beta and friend Shelly :)

Chapter 43

"I'm sad." Devon sighed as he crossed his arms, he was currently sitting with Cooper on Cooper's large leather sofa, Kurt and Blaine were making lunch in the kitchen. It was Sunday and they were having a mini tea party at Cooper's.

"Why you sad little man?" Cooper asked, his arms wrapping protectively around Devon's slim waist.

"Cause I want James." Devon whispered, his bottom lip wobbling slightly and all Cooper could think was please don't cry!

"James is at your school right?" Cooper asked, when Devon gave a small nod he continued. "Then you will see him tomorrow. And the next day and the next day you will see him for five long days, and think of how much fun you will have with him!" Cooper said his eyes going wide making Devon's go wide too. "But you only really get to spend lots of time with your daddies and with your amazing Uncle Coop at the weekends, so you shouldn't be sad about not seeing James because then all your time you're sad you will miss out on all the fun you can have with us."

Devon nodded his head slowly, thinking hard about what Cooper said, "Kay." Devon whispered after a few minutes. He rest his head against Cooper's shoulder and smiled softly. "Did you know that the moon is big?"

"I think I did know that." Cooper chuckled gently rubbing Devon's back softly. "Did you know they used to send monkeys to the moon?"

"No!" Devon's eyes went big as he looked at Cooper in disbelief. "I still want to go to the moon one day."

"And maybe one day you will." Cooper smiled.

"On Friday night are you busy?" Blaine asked Kurt as they made sandwiches for lunch, he had been meaning to ask Kurt for a while now but he was nervous, he didn't even know why he was nervous.

"Probably just the usual, movie night and take away with my favourite boys." Kurt smiled. Friday nights with Blaine and Devon were the best part of his week.

"Well I was thinking, maybe Jake can babysit and I can take you somewhere." Blaine said chewing his lip. Kurt turned and looked at him, smiling softly.

"I'd like that," Kurt smiled, he wrapped his arms around Blaine and held him close. "I can't wait."

"Same." Blaine grinned, kissing his neck softly. "And tonight I thought maybe we could get Devon to sleep early and me and you can spend some quality time together..."

"I'd like that too." Kurt breathed, he could already feel his cheeks blushing at the idea of spending quality time with Blaine. He couldn't believe how patient Blaine was with him, yes they had had sex before, but that was years ago, but Blaine wasn't pushing him. Blaine was perfect and sweet and Kurt was ready to give himself to Blaine again, knowing Blaine would never leave him.

The day with Cooper had worn Devon out. Devon and his uncle had ran around the house pretending to go to the moon. Cooper had even grabbed an old cardboard box from the basement and they had cut it up and stuck it together to make it look like a rocket. Cooper said it could be their little project and they could make a life size rocket for Devon. Devon had been absolutely delighted at the idea and had begged his daddies to let him stay longer so they could start painting it. They had all decided that Sunday's would be rocket making days from now on and Cooper had even suggested it could be a day just for him and Devon, meaning a day where Blaine and Kurt could have to themselves. Something Blaine had been entirely grateful for. He loved his son with his whole heart, but he would love to spend some time with Kurt on his own. He didn't want Devon to be the only thing holding his family together, though he knew that would never ever happen.

"I'm sleepy." Devon whined from the back seat, he was strapped in his car seat kicking his legs out trying to get comfortable, something he did when he was extremely tired. Kurt turned his head and nodded his head softly.

"I know baby boy, but we'll be home soon and you can have some warm milk and go to sleep." Kurt's voice was soothing and calmed Devon's fidgety mood somewhat and he seemed to relax a little more. Kurt placed a hand on Devon's leg – the only part of him he could reach from the front, and smiled when he felt Devon's hand on his.

Once they were home, Blaine picked Devon up and carried him up to his room whilst Kurt headed to the kitchen to put some warm milk in a bottle. Devon didn't drink from bottles often, only when he was tired like he was now. Kurt knew his son would fall asleep with the bottle so thought it to be safer then a beaker. Blaine managed to change the half asleep boy into his pyjamas and tuck him in bed by the time Kurt had come back in the room. "He's so peaceful like this." Blaine smiled stroking his son's hair, he was sure he heard him purr beneath him.

"He really is." Kurt smiled. "Dev, you want your milk?" Devon nodded his head and made grabby hands. Normally Kurt would tell him to use his words but he heard a faint whispered please and knew that was enough. He placed the bottle in his hands and watched as Devon placed the teat in his mouth and as he drank it, his eyes dropped shut. "Goodnight baby boy." Kurt smiled kissing his forehead softly.

"Night sweety." Blaine smiled, mimicking Kurt's kiss. Devon didn't reply, he was already fast asleep.

Kurt and Blaine headed out of the bedroom and walked into theirs, Kurt glanced over at Blaine who was texting. "Who is it?"

"It's Ashley, she said she was thinking of taking James to the park after school tomorrow and asked if we wanted to take Devon." Blaine smiled. "I said I normally take Devon anyway so we could go together."

"And I'll be at work." Kurt pouted.

"Boo." Blaine smiled collapsing on the bed.

After spending the afternoon yesterday with Ashley and James, they realised that they shared a lot in common with Ashley. They were all around the same age, and none of them really had family in New York, they liked the same music and films and all enjoyed being around each other, especially since James and Devon had made such an amazing friendship.

"I'll see if I can finish a little earlier, be nice to join you." Kurt smiled wrapping himself around Blaine.

"Be nice to have you there." Blaine smiled, his fingers teasing the skin at Kurt's hips. "But...I have you here now and Devon's fast asleep... I believe we mentioned something about quality time."

"I believe we did." Kurt smiled, sealing his lips against Blaine's in a soft kiss.


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, especially those of you who are just starting to read it now and are reviewing on the chapters. You are all making me smile so much :) **

**Hope you like this chapter :D **

**Thanks to Shelly for betaing this for me :)**

Chapter 45

Kurt woke up a lazy smile playing across his face as he felt fingers thread through his hair, he normally hated people touching his hair but there was something about the way Blaine's nails gently slid across his scalp that made him purr into the touch. A blush spread across his cheek as he remembered the night they had shared together; the sweet kisses along his body, the gentle touches, the whimpered names. His lower body ached deliciously at the memory of Blaine making love to him. It was perfect and as he turned his head to look up at Blaine who was sharing a similar smile he knew Blaine was thinking it too.

"Hey you," Blaine smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to Kurt's temple when he saw his lover was awake.

"Hey yourself." Kurt whispered, suddenly shy that they were both naked in bed cuddling each other.

"Devon's up." Blaine said holding Kurt tighter, he could tell he was suddenly uncomfortable but he was hoping it would go away, when he felt Kurt relax into him he sighed happily. "He came in half an hour ago and saw that you were still sleeping and said he would go and draw."

"He did?" Kurt grinned.

"Yeah, haven't heard a peep from him since." Blaine smiled. "Alarm is going to go off in about ten minutes."

"Oh." Kurt pouted.

"I know, this moment just feels so perfect, I wish I could make it last forever." Blaine breathed, his fingers twisting gently at Kurt's hair now.

"Can't make it last forever, but we can remember it." Kurt smiled, he reached blindly on his bedside table for his phone and opened the camera, he snuggled closer to Blaine and took their picture. "We have it now forever." Kurt smiled, he stared at their smiling faces, their messed up hair, the look of complete love on their faces. He set it to his screen saver and snuggled closer to Blaine.

"I love it." Blaine smiled holding him tightly.

"I love you." Kurt grinned.

Just as Blaine was going to reply the door slowly creaked open and Devon walked in holding at least twenty sheets of paper in his hands, he had felt tip pen over his face and arms and some on his pyjama pants. Giggling, Kurt took his phone and took a picture of his coloured in boy and grinned.

"Daddy!" Devon squeaked. "You didn't say cheesy!" Devon jumped on his bed. "Again."

"Say cheese!" Kurt chuckled.

"Cheesy puffs!" Devon cheered, grinning at the camera. Kurt took the picture and showed Devon when he demanded to see them. "I'm handsome." Devon giggled not quite pronouncing the word correctly making Kurt smile at him even more.

"That you are, just like me." Blaine chuckled kissing his cheek. "Did you do all of these?"

"Yes. Want to see?" Devon asked, his eyes pleading at them to say yes, he really wanted his daddies to see his pictures.

"Of course." Kurt smiled, he pulled the covers over them more even though he was sure Devon couldn't see anything. Devon sat cross legged on top of the covers and started talking through all of his pictures, they were all mostly of what looked to be stick people, taller ones showing it was Blaine and Kurt and all the little ones were Devon. Some pictures were of green trees and yellow flowers and one was all black and that was space. Devon liked that one the most.

"Can I take them to show Jake?" Devon grinned.

"Pick three to take, then we'll put the other ones in your picture folder yeah?" Kurt smiled. Over the years he had collected everything Devon had done, he wanted Devon to be able to see them over the years and he thought it was a nice idea, whenever someone came to visit Devon would make sure they looked at the pictures.

"Okay." Devon nodded. "I'mma go pick and get dressed. Daddy you two should too." Devon said staring at their naked chests. "It's cold!" With that Devon jumped off of the bed and raced to the door making Kurt and Blaine chuckle.

"We're lucky he didn't pull the covers away." Kurt laughed burying his face in Blaine's chest.

"We should keep boxers under our sheets in case." Blaine grinned.

"You've thought this through huh?" Kurt teased.

"Well duh." Blaine joked jumping up, he gave Kurt a wiggle of his bottom and skipped to their en-suite bathroom, leaving a chuckling Kurt in bed.

Kurt couldn't believe how fast the week had gone, he thought back to the old saying 'Time flies when you're having fun' and thought that must have been the case. Blaine had been glowing all week because of his job, Kurt could tell how much he loved it, he had marking to do some nights and he would sit with Devon and do it. Devon practising writing his name which he was becoming really amazing at. Kurt had managed to get home all week between 5 and 6 which had been better then between 7 and 8, they would have dinner every night, talk about their day and some nights watch a movie before bed. Devon had been enjoying his time at school all week, he hadn't been playing with Sebastian as much and his mood seemed better because of it. Maybe his mood had been better because he had been spending every waking hour at school with James, and Blaine had met up with Ashley most afternoons after nursery and taken the boys to the park. The extra hour or two running around after school had made Devon sleep longer at night something Blaine and Kurt had been grateful for.

"Daddy!" Devon shouted running into the bedroom where Kurt had been staring at his shirts in his closet for the past ten minutes. "What you doing daddy?" Devon frowned wrapping his arms around Kurt's legs.

"I am trying to find a nice shirt to wear." Kurt sighed, he had chosen black skinny fitting trousers that made his ass look amazing, but he couldn't find the perfect shirt. Blaine had said he would pick Kurt up at seven, and it was almost seven now. Kurt had chuckled when Blaine had left to go to Cooper's to get ready, saying something like a perfect date should be picked up at their house. Kurt just rolled his eyes and let Blaine have his ways. Jake would be here soon and then they could go on their date.

"I like this one." Devon said skipping into the closet and pointing to an almost silver shirt. Kurt stared at it and looked at his trousers and nodded his head with a smile.

"Good choice." Kurt grinned, he slipped it on and smiled. It felt good to wear designer clothes and get dressed up, not that he didn't look good anymore, but with a little child around who was obsessed with colouring in, expensive clothes just didn't go with crayola marks.

Kurt pulled on a pair of black shoes and smiled. "How do I look?"

"Like prince charming!" Devon nodded clapping his hands. The bell went and Devon jumped up and down excitedly. "It's Jake!" He raced to the door, Kurt following behind him. Kurt opened the door and Devon jumped into Jake's arms causing the younger man to laugh softly.

"Hey you." Jake smiled picking Devon up.

"Doesn't my daddy look like prince charming?" Devon giggled.

"He does indeed." Jake smiled looking at Kurt.

"Thanks." Kurt smiled awkwardly, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. Something he did when he was nervous. "Devon has eaten, he's ready for bed, I said he can stay up till about eight, no later then nine though." Kurt said making Devon grin excitedly. "He's excited about seeing you, he's picked a few shows he wants to watch with you."

"I can't wait." Jake smiled making Devon grin more.

"There's some pizza in the fridge, help yourself to anything." Kurt smiled fiddling with the buttons of his shirt.

"You look great Kurt, just relax." Jake smiled.

"I'm just nervous, and it's ridiculous because it's Blaine." Kurt laughed.

"It's the first time in a while that it's just been you and Blaine, it's okay to be nervous." Jake smiled.

"Thanks." Kurt said tilting his head.

Jake grinned back and the door rang. "Go and have a nice night."

"Thanks." Kurt said again, he hugged Devon tightly who was waiting at the door to see Blaine. Kurt opened the door and grinned when he saw Blaine standing in front of him, a black shirt with grey trousers and matching grey shiny tie, he looked dashing and perfect.

"For you." Blaine smiled holding out a red rose making Devon gasp and clap at the side. "And one for you." Blaine smiled handing one to Devon who grinned excitedly and took it.

"Thank you daddy." Devon smiled, he hugged Blaine's legs tightly and Kurt again and ran into the front room to Jake.

"Ready?" Blaine smiled holding his hand out for Kurt. Kurt took the hand offered to him with a smile knowing he was going to go on the best date ever.


	46. Chapter 46

A/N: Hey guys hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's short and sweet but I desperately wanted to post something as I am aware of how much weekly updates kinda suck! I'm going to try and write some more today so hopefully you can have two updates this week... Fingers crossed anyway.

It's coming to the end of this story... but there might be a sequel ahead? What do you think?

Thanks to Shelly for betaing this for me :)

Chapter 46

Blaine couldn't believe how amazing the night was going, they had been at the restaurant for almost an hour and it was perfect. They were laughing and talking about everything and Blaine felt so at peace with Kurt he didn't want the moment to end.

"I love you so much." Kurt smiled squeezing Blaine's hand above the table.

"I love you too, Kurt. You're my world." Blaine smiled, his fingers idly playing with Kurt's. "I spoke to your dad earlier..." Blaine hummed, he was going to save this for later on in the evening, but he didn't want to wait any longer, he couldn't wait any longer.

"Oh, is everything okay?" Kurt frowned.

"Everything is great. I called him earlier to tell him how lucky I was to have you in my life, how lucky I was to have you and Devon. How lucky I am to have such an amazing family and how I don't ever want that to change." As Blaine spoke, Kurt was hanging on to every word, watching as he moved around the table and before Kurt realised what was happening Blaine was on one knee in front of him, that nervous smile that Kurt loved so much playing on his lips. "I phoned your father to ask him if I could marry you." Blaine whispered.

Kurt felt his heart leap out of it's chest, as clichéd as that sounded that was exactly what it felt for him. Blaine was on one knee, he had pulled out a red velvet box and was staring at him with such a sparkle in his eye. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you marry me?"

"Yes." Kurt breathed, he wasn't even sure if the word came out, there was a lump in his throat and all he wanted to do at this moment was to laugh or cry. The grinning smile that had broken out on Blaine's face told him that he had heard and when Kurt looked down at him he had opened the little velvet box and Kurt was taken away by the beautifully simple ring he was staring at. "It's beautiful..."

"I thought of you the minute I saw it." Blaine smiled, he gently took the ring out of the box and placed it on Kurt's finger; it fit him perfectly. "I love you." Blaine smiled kissing the ring on Kurt's finger, his brown eyes looking up at Kurt with such love and adoration.

"I love you." Kurt smiled tears now falling down his cheeks, he hadn't felt this happy in his whole life.

Blaine stood up and pulled Kurt into his arms, as he did the people in the restaurant started to cheer making both boys blush. "Shall we order desert?" Blaine grinned.

"Yes." Kurt giggled sitting back down, his eyes keep going to the ring on his finger and all he could think was he was getting married to Blaine!

"I can't believe we're getting married." Kurt breathed as he walked hand in hand back home with Blaine.

"You're going to be my husband." Blaine beamed, he hadn't been able to wipe the smile off his face since Kurt had said yes.

"No, you're going to be my husband." Kurt giggled standing closer to Blaine, his head resting on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine chuckled softly, his arm moving to wrap around Kurt's thin waist. "I'll be the best husband in the world."

"I know you will." Kurt smiled pressing a kiss against Blaine's neck.

"I mean it, I'll look after you and Devon, make sure you are always smiling. Make you happy every day, you make me feel the best I can be."

"That's not me, that's all you Blaine." Kurt said kissing him again.

"Well I think it's you." Blaine hummed.

"We have so much planning to do." Kurt grinned, his eyes going wide.

"I'm going to leave that all to you... as long as you leave the honeymoon to me." Blaine winked.

"Okay." Kurt chuckled.

"Love suite baby." Blaine giggled tapping Kurt on his bottom making Kurt giggle to. He seriously couldn't remember the last time he had felt so carefree.

"Come on, I can't wait to tell Devon."

"He's going to be so excited." Blaine grinned. "I hope..."

"He will be." Kurt nodded squeezing Blaine's hand softly, he knew sometimes Blaine felt a little left out and he would do anything he could to make sure Blaine was one hundred percent a part of this family. "You know what else we need to do..."

"What?" Blaine asked, frowning his eyebrows in the cute way that Kurt just loved.

"Find a nice house... a bigger one, a few more spare rooms..."

"A few?" Blaine gasped, a happy grin on his face.

"At least two." Kurt smiled squeezing Blaine's hand as they made their way to their apartment.

"I can't wait." Blaine giggled.

"Same." Kurt smiled back.


	47. Chapter 47

So your responses to the last chapter just made my day :D I'm hoping you all love this chapter...

I'm feeling really sick and run down so moping around this afternoon and I might write and post the next chapter :p

Thanks to Shelly for betaing this XD

Chapter 47

Kurt lay in bed, Devon resting on his lap with lots of magazines around them. It was a Friday afternoon and Kurt hadn't been feeling well so had taken the day off, Devon had deemed he stay off too to look after him. "Daddy better?" Devon asked looking up at Kurt with wide eyes, he had been asking this question every ten minutes or so.

"Daddy better." Kurt nodded stroking Devon's hair softly. "What do you think of this colour?" Kurt asked pointing to a gold and white colour theme, Devon had played major part in planning the wedding. When Blaine and Kurt told him that they were getting married he clapped and screamed and cried excitedly, he told everyone at his nursery that his daddies were getting married and every day he drew pictures of what their wedding might be like, but all of his pictures and ideas were made from the fairy tales he had seen and all pictures ended with one of his daddies being a princess.

"Nope." Devon frowned and climbed up so he was standing near the pillows. "This!" He gasped pointing to a mixture of blues. "Like daddy eyes." He giggles pointing at Kurt's face.

"What colour is it?" Kurt asked, his head resting back, he was feeling dizzy again. He knew whatever it was wasn't serious, he felt okay within himself but if he moved suddenly or thought about eating then he felt like he would be sick. He had been feeling like this for a couple of days but didn't want to make a big deal out of it, knowing he had probably caught a bug or something, only last week had Devon been off with a vomiting bug.

"Blue." Devon smiled. "Daddy sleep?"

"I think so, shall we nap together?" Kurt asked hoping Devon would say yes, he was feeling particularly cuddly today.

"Yes, to a movie?" Devon asked, his bottom lip sticking out as he pouted.

"Go pick one." Kurt smiled, he groaned as Devon jumped off the bed, the movement making him feel sick. Kurt closed his eyes and tried to will away the feeling in his stomach as his phone started to ring, he knew it would be Blaine; he had been calling after every class to make sure he was okay. "Hey..."

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked, Kurt hated that he could hear how worried and concerned his lover was, he just wanted to scream at him that he was okay and he shouldn't worry about him.

"I'm feeling much better. Devon is being a great doctor, he has prescribed a movie and a nap."

"Okay." Blaine chuckled. "When I get in I can take him out? Give you a couple hours rest."

"It's okay, I think I'd much rather you join us in a nap, I want to cuddle." Kurt whispered, ignoring the feeling of heat in his chest.

"You want to cuddle?" Blaine giggled.

"Yes." Kurt pouted.

"Well when I get in we can cuddle all weekend." Blaine assured him.

"Good," Kurt smiled. "How's school?"

"Okay, a boy tried to put a glue stick up his nose." Blaine chuckled.

"Ouch." Kurt smiled resting back against the pillows. "Devon's back do you want to say hello?"

"I want to say hello!" Devon shouted from the foot of his bed, he was holding Aladdin and quickly put the DVD in and raced to Kurt. "Daddy?" Devon said as he took the phone off of Kurt.

"Hey there Doctor, how's the patient?" Blaine loved the giggle that escaped Devon's lips.

"He's a bit sick." Devon nodded watching Kurt like a hawk. "But okay."

"Okay good, you keep doing a good job. I'll pick you up a treat on my way home."

"And daddy a treat." Devon gasped, his eyes looking excitedly at Kurt. "Oh and more wedding books."

"Wedding books?" Blaine frowned.

"Magazines," Kurt shouted.

"Okay. Tell your daddy I will bring him the whole shop of them."

"That's silly daddy. Can't bring a shop." Devon shook his head and sat on the edge of the bed kicking his legs and wiggling his toes.

"I have to go, tell daddy I love him and I'll see him soon."

"Bout me?" Devon pouted.

"I love you too with my whole heart." Blaine chuckled.

"Okay love you." Devon giggled and swiped his finger to end the call. He cuddled up to Kurt who was already drifting off to sleep. "Daddy loves you and will see us soon." Devon whispered pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek.

"Mm." Kurt hummed, he wrapped an arm around Devon pulling him closer and that's how they both fell asleep.

"Everything okay?" Cooper asked, it wasn't every day that Blaine phoned him at 3:30.

"Yeah, Kurt's sick and I feel kinda useless." Blaine sighed as he walked down the high street, he had just got out of school and he had tried to phone Kurt but when the phone rang out he figured his partner and son were fast asleep,

"Sick how?" Cooper frowned.

"Like belly sick, I don't know. He was dizzy and felt like he was going to throw up this morning, but I think he's been catching something for a while, he's been clingy and stuff..." Blaine sighed remembering the previous night when Kurt had come home from work and all he wanted to do was cuddle up to Blaine, he had pouted for a ridiculous amount of time when Blaine had left the cuddle just to go to the toilet.

"Blaine..." Cooper said his tone serious.

"I know I know I'm just being stupid, it's a stomach bug, Devon had It last week, there's loads going around. I should stop worrying..."

"Blaine..." Cooper laughed.

"I just I'm scared that he'll get sick and I'll lose him."

"Blaine is he pregnant?" Cooper's blunt question was enough to make his world stop.


	48. Chapter 48

A/N: Two updates... one day... aren't you all lucky! I'm reading your reviews and you are all making me smile like crazy! And i've hit 600 reviews! You are all amazing and make me smile like crazy!

I'm going to have this story end in maybe 2 chapters or so, but then will start the next story... Now I have baby names in mind but if you have any suggestions I would love to know :D I'm not giving you a hint if it will be a boy or girl... but I do know what it is lol :D

This chapter isn't betad so any mistakes found are mine... sorry!

Chapter 48

Kurt heard the door open and close and a few minutes later he felt Devon crawl out of bed and race to the door, he figured Blaine was there and closed his eyes again taking in a few extra minutes sleep. He wasn't sure how long Devon had slept for but he knew he had woken up and stayed curled against him because a different film had been playing.

"Daddy!" Devon cheered wrapping his arms around Blaine's legs. "Pick me up?"

"Of course." Blaine smiled and picked up his son, rubbing his back softly. "How's daddy?"

"Sleeping." Devon nodded and pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek. "Did you get me treats?"

"Of course I did." Blaine smiled, he carried Devon to his room and sat him on his bed. "I even got something for Pancake too."

"Good he needs treats." Devon giggled gesturing to the sleepy kitten. "Whatcha get me?"

"I got you some new magazines, an art and craft one, maybe we can make something tomorrow?"

"Yes!" Devon cheered, fist pumping the air.

"I got you all the paints and things you need for your rocket and some glow in the dark stars." Blaine smiled handing him the packets. "We can put some on the ceiling so you can see when you're sleeping and put on your rocket too."

"Awesome." Devon smiled kicking his legs on the bed. "Anything sweety?"

"Sweety?" Blaine giggled. "I don't know maybe that will have to wait till after dinner..."

"Oh okay." Devon pouted cuddling up to Blaine.

"Now, you sit here and look at all of your magazines while I go and check on your daddy."

"Okay." Devon grinned, he moved so he was laying on his belly, legs kicking in the air as he looked through some of the arts and craft magazines.

Blaine walked back into the bedroom and smiled when he saw Kurt fast asleep, he looked a little pale and even though he was sleeping he still looked tired. After speaking to Cooper on the phone all he could think of was maybe Kurt was pregnant. Maybe Kurt would have another baby. Maybe Blaine would be able to be there through this one.

"Hey you." Blaine said gently stroking Kurt's hair, Kurt melted against his touch and blinked his eyes open. "How you feeling?"

"Sick." Kurt pouted moving closer to him. "Where's my doctor?"

"Devon's in his room with some magazines. I wanted to talk to you a second."

"Everything okay?" Kurt asked sitting up slightly.

"Yeah everything's fine, I just...I was speaking to Cooper and I told him you weren't feeling well and he thought maybe you might be... So I brought this at the store." He dug into his bag and grabbed a pregnancy test. "I got three. The lady said it might not be accurate just one."

"Blaine..."

"I know you might not be, but I just..."

"I'll do the tests." Kurt whispered. "I don't want you to get your hopes up though."

"I know." Blaine said softly, he handed Kurt the box and chewed his lip. "Do you want help?"

"I think I can manage." Kurt said softly kissing Blaine's cheek. "I'll bring it out and we can wait together though."

"Okay." Blaine nodded. Kurt sat up slowly and headed to the bathroom. The thought of being pregnant had crossed his mind, but it hadn't felt like this with Devon, when he first found out he was pregnant with Devon it hadn't been this intense, he hadn't been in bed and any movement he made would make him sick. Devon had just been making him a little sick and not being able to be near coffee.

Peeing on the sick was embarrassing even though Blaine couldn't see him do it. He headed back to the bedroom it between his fingers and he cuddled up against him. "If it isn't..."

"Then it wasn't meant to be today, but that's not to say it won't be." Blaine smiled. "I just want to know because then we can know why you're sick."

"Okay." Kurt nodded resting his head against his shoulder. The two minutes seemed to take a life time but when it was time to look down both men looked down, smiles breaking out on their faces. "Positive." Kurt whispered.

"Kurt you're..." Blaine grinned.

"I should take the other tests to make sure." Kurt said softly.

"Okay, you should." Blaine nodded, his heart already pounding excitedly in his chest. Kurt was pregnant he knew he was, all he wanted to do was jump up and down on the bed and scream from his lungs that he was going to be a dad all over again.

Kurt did the two tests and they said positive as well. "We're going to have another baby." Kurt grinned snuggling more against Blaine.

"I can't wait." Blaine giggled.

"We shouldn't tell anyone just yet," Kurt said softly playing with his fingers.

"Why?" Blaine whispered a little disappointed.

"Because it's a lot more riskier with male pregnancies Blaine, it's... the chances of me carrying through to birth are lower then seventy percent." Kurt sighed, he hated the look on Blaine's face. "But maybe because I've had Devon it will be higher, but we shouldn't tell anyone till we're at least three months..."

"Okay." Blaine nodded. "That makes sense." Blaine reached down and ran a hand over Kurt's belly. "There's a baby in there."

"Our baby." Kurt smiled his fingers linking over Blaine's.

"I'll call the doctor, get you an appointment."

"Later." Kurt nodded. "I want to cuddle now."

"Okay." Blaine smiled, right now he was the happiest man in the world.


	49. Chapter 49

So this is quite a long chapter... it's been a while since i've done a chapter over 2000 words! I'm quite proud of myself for this hehe :D I hope you like it, I'm super excited to hear what you all have to say XD

Thanks to Shelly for the support for this chapter and my little idea... hehe XD

Chapter 49

Waiting the three months to tell people was probably the hardest thing Blaine had ever had to do. Though he had told one person; Cooper. After him being the one to figure out Kurt was pregnant Blaine figured he deserved to know. Cooper had been nothing but supportive, he babysat Devon when Kurt and Blaine went to doctor's appointments. Everything so far was great, Kurt hadn't been feeling too sick, his prenatal medicine had been helping with the morning sickness, the only thing that was getting to Kurt was how much weight he had put on.

"I think you look amazing." Blaine insisted wrapping his arms around Kurt's tummy.

"I'm huge," Kurt sighed resting back against him. "With Devon I didn't start showing till about the fourth month,"

"I know but your womb's bigger now." Blaine said pressing a kiss against Kurt's shoulder, instantly feeling his lover relax against him.

"My what now?" Kurt laughed turning around and facing Blaine.

"I've been googling." Blaine said, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks. "I just wanted to find out as much as I could, and they say when you already have a baby and you have another one you're bigger inside..."

Kurt stopped Blaine's weird ramble with a kiss and smiled against his lips. "Let's leave all of this womb talk to the doctor's," Kurt laughed. "What time is Coop picking Devon up?"

"About half an hour, spending the day with him finishing off their space scene." Blaine smiled, he watched as Kurt pulled on one of his flannel shirts and helped him with the buttons, Kurt watched him with an amused smile.

"If everything goes okay with the Doctor's today we can tell people..." Kurt smiled.

"I know." Blaine grinned. "We should go to Lima, it's your Dad's birthday and the summer holiday so the timing is perfect, do you think you'll be able to get some time off..."

"Actually I was going to save this for after the doctor's but..."

"What is it?" Blaine frowned watching as Kurt chewed on his lip.

"Well you know I said I got the promotion and they really liked some of my designs..."

"Yeah." Blaine grinned, he had a feeling this was going to be good news.

"I told them that I was pregnant, I had to in case anything happened at work." Blaine nodded in understanding, "And the manager pulled me in the other day and offered me a contract for my designs, it would mean I wouldn't have to work on the shop floor any more, I could stay at home and just design, of course I'd have to meet a few deadlines but they insisted that it wouldn't be too much work, just a few tops or something at first. They would pay me and then give me commission for any of my designs that sell..."

"That's amazing baby." Blaine grinned.

"So you think I should go for it?"

"I think you'd be a fool not to, and you're going to get bigger and more tired I don't like the idea of you being on the shop floor getting all achy."

"Thanks." Kurt smiled. "So I'll let them know and I'll probably not have to work on the floor again, they've got more staff now and honestly I hadn't been doing much there the past couple of months, they're just as protective as you are."

"Hey." Blaine giggled.

"It's cute." Kurt smiled pressing his lips to Blaine's cheek.

The door swung open and Devon skipped in, the past three months Devon had gone through a growth spurt, he was constantly hungry and slept longer, his hair had become even curlier and Kurt was going to take him for a little haircut one day during the week.

"Daddy when is school?" He asked walking into their room wearing a pair of green jeans and a bright red super-man shirt, he had one pink sock on and one blue.

"In two months you start big school." Blaine smiled.

"Oh. With James?" Devon checked though he knew the answer. Ashley had put James in the same local school that Devon was going to.

"With James, but we're going to see James lots in the holidays remember. And he's sleeping here one weekend."

"I know!" Devon grinned. "I'm super excited."

"Me too." Blaine chuckled. "Are you all ready to go to Coops?"

"I am." Devon nodded. "Just shoes."

"Why have you got odd socks on?" Kurt asked watching Devon curiously.

"I'm making a statement." Devon nodded, though he had said the word splitting it into two.

"A statement?" Blaine laughed.

"Like daddy with his bright tops." Devon smiled snuggling against Kurt. "Coming Coops?"

"We'll be by a little later." Kurt smiled running his fingers through Devon's hair.

"Okies." Devon smiled.

The doorbell rang and Devon rushed to the door, Kurt on his heels after him; Devon was almost tall enough now to open the door himself. Kurt opened it to a smiling Cooper who instantly pulled Devon up into a tight hug.

"Have a nice time, and we'll see you soon." Kurt smiled once Devon had grabbed everything he could possibly need, he insisted on spare shoes and once Blaine asked him to give him a good reason to take his spare sneakers and Devon had replied "So my shiny shoes don't get dirty," with a cocky smile he hugged his dads goodbye and ran out of the door with Cooper.

"I think he's going to be cheeky in school." Blaine chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"I think he will be too. Do you think he'll be okay in big school?" Kurt asked, he had been worried about it for a while now, but now it was actually happening. Big school just felt too big.

"He'll be fine, honestly for his age right now school is just drawing with a bit of letters and numbers thrown in," Blaine assured him. "But on a shorter day basis."

"I know I'm just worried."

"It's hormones." Blaine smiled. "Google says..."

"I don't want to hear about google." Kurt chuckled kissing Blaine's pout. "Come on we're going to be late."

"Okay." Blaine smiled, he grabbed his jacket and slipped it on and then held the arms for Kurt to put his on, receiving a cute smile from Kurt.

"You're such a gentleman." Kurt laughed taking Blaine's hand and walking out with Blaine.

"I try." Blaine grinned.

They waited twenty minutes to be called in and that twenty minutes felt so long for Blaine. All Kurt seemed to do was bounce his foot on the floor, fidget in the seat and then look through two magazines, by look through he simply turned the pages until he had finished it. Blaine didn't think he actually looked at any of the pictures. "Kurt," The doctor called them from the door and Kurt and Blaine stood up and walked over.

"It's going to be okay." Blaine said softly, taking Kurt's hand and squeezing it.

"What if he says something bad has happened?" Kurt whispered, his eyes shining with fear.

"Kurt, your belly is getting bigger which means our baby is getting bigger, that can't be bad." Blaine said softly.

"Kay." Kurt sighed, he tried to believe Blaine but he needed to hear it from the Doctor.

Blaine sat down beside Kurt and held his hand in his, the Doctor smiled at them both and took her seat. "So how are you feeling, Kurt?"

"Okay, big." Kurt shrugged, nerves evident in his voice.

"Well I can see you're a bit anxious, so how about you lay down on the bench and we will take a look at your baby." Kurt nodded, not missing the exciting grin that spread across Blaine's face. Kurt was sure once he saw the baby he would be smiling like that too. "This is going to be cold." Doctor Jenkins smiled as she squirted some jelly onto Kurt's belly. "I see you're starting to get a round shape."

"That's good right?" Blaine grinned.

"It is, normally it doesn't really start to show as much this early on." Doctor Jenkins smiled. "Though every pregnancy is different, and with male pregnancies every day we are finding something new."

"Okay." Kurt whispered. He took hold of Blaine's hand and squeezed it tightly. Doctor Jenkins turned the ultrasound on and started to run the probe along Kurt's belly, apologising when Kurt made a wince at just how cold the jelly was on his sensitive skin. Blaine squeezed his eyes trying to see through the shadows on the screen.

"Kurt look!" Blaine grinned pointing to the screen. "Is that..."

"That there's your baby." Doctor Jenkins smiled.

"It looks..." Blaine tilted his head making Kurt and the Doctor laugh.

"It will get bigger and by the next scan you'll be able to see...oh wait..." Kurt exchanged worried looks with Blaine as the Doctor stopped talking mid sentence. "That's baby one, it seems you are expecting twins."

"Twins?" Kurt's eyes went wide as he stared at the second baby on the screen, the first one was pretty much covering it.

"One already wants to be a star." Blaine giggled. "We're having twins!"

"Twins." Kurt repeated.

"It's not unusual that we didn't pick this up on the first tests, in most cases they are hidden by the other twin," Doctor Jenkins explained. "Now, twins for you means you're going to be getting bigger a lot quicker, male pregnancies as you know carry a lot of risks, and it's important that you rest as much as you can. I'd like to see you every couple of weeks just to make sure everything is okay."

"Okay." Kurt breathed.

"We're going to go back to Lima for a few weeks to stay with family, is...is that okay?" Blaine asked worried.

"It shouldn't be a problem, I've got your doctor's details from your first pregnancy at Lima so I will send over your information to him, I'd like you to see him there depending on how long you're staying."

"Okay, we will." Blaine nodded. "Does he need to take anything else?"

"Keep taking the prenatal vitamins, and if you feel you need anything else then we will talk about it then. Keep eating regularly, not heavy meals but substantial amounts every couple of hours."

"I'll make sure." Blaine said looking at Kurt who was still staring at the screen. "Can we get the pictures?"

"Of course, how many would you like?" She smiled. Blaine told her to make 5 and she happily did so putting them in little cards and handing them to Blaine. "Kurt are you okay?" She asked when she saw that Kurt hadn't said anything.

"I'm okay, just...twins." He breathed rubbing his belly.

"Twins can be a lot for parents to handle, but I think you two are good parents, Devon is a happy healthy young boy and I know the twins will be too." She smiled. Blaine grinned and wiped the jelly off of Kurt's stomach and pulled his top down. "You've got a gentleman there." She laughed as Blaine helped Kurt up.

"Don't I know it." Kurt chuckled at Blaine's blush.

"I'll see you next month then." She smiled and showed them out of the office.

"Twins." Blaine grinned wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. "We're having twins."

"I know." Kurt smiled linking his fingers with Blaine's.

"I know you're scared, Kurt. But I think everything will be okay, we just got to be positive." Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek softly.

"I'll try," Kurt smiled holding Blaine tighter. "Now, we get to tell Devon that he's going to be a big brother. And then we can tell my dad when we get home, what about your family?"

"Cooper knows." Blaine shrugged. "I haven't spoken to my family that much since you know..."

"I know, but I think you should tell them. Give them a chance to be in their life." Blaine was shocked that Kurt had said that, the last time he had checked Kurt hated Blaine's Mom and didn't want her any where near Devon. "I just think that they deserve another chance is all." Kurt shrugged. "I know you miss them,"

"I do." Blaine sighed. "I'll go over to theirs later. Do you mind if I go on my own?"

"Course not." Kurt smiled, he squeezed Blaine's hand again. "Do you think we should go to the shop and get Devon something... I don't know to make it easier for him? Like your new babies got you this..."

"That's a great idea!" Blaine grinned. "I'm sure Cooper won't mind if we go shopping." He giggled. "We can look at twin things..." Blaine said excitedly.


End file.
